Princesses and Frogs
by Sealixir
Summary: Sequel to A Thousand Paper Stars. Peter x OC and Felix x OC. Trinity was trapped in ice. Auria was trapped in the Maze. Peter was trapped in the Shadow's strings, while Felix was trapped by the darkness' echo. Now that they're free, they struggle to find their own happiness without falling back into the cages that held them. Their fairytales are more intertwined than they think.
1. Almost there

**Welcome to the second installment of A Thousand Paper Stars. I'm going to keep this brief unlike the author's note in the last prologue. For those of who read A Thousand Paper Stars, welcome back and I hope we continue to enjoy this journey together. Anyone that hasn't read that, don't worry you'll only understand absolutely nothing.**

 **As a recap this story has the same kinda function as the show, focusing on multiple points in time. One point is the beginning of the second half of season 3, where Henry and Emma have spent a year in New York, except I've copied and pasted Trinity in as well. The other is in the Enchanted forest where the crew has just traveled back and are getting used to things. Peter and Felix are full of angst while Auria is playing tennis trying to work through everyone's emotions and issues.**

 **There's a lot to cover, but I'm dying to just jump in. Thank you to everyone reading this! And a special thanks to those who've stayed with this since the first few chapters! Okay well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trinity's POV

The street behind me rages with cars and pedestrians, yet the noise all seems to fade into the background when I look over the man and boy standing in front of me. I can feel the morning sun hit my back, yet the boy doesn't look away or even squint from the glare. My family's cozy apartment is just above me as I stand below with my hand on my phone, ready to hit the call button.

The man is dressed in layers of slick, black leather and other fairytale like clothing articles, with a golden belt buckle and knee high boots. His jacket goes past the top of his, also leather, boots, and he apparently has no inhibition with showing off his chest hair. As the for the boy, who I would guess to be maybe a little older than me by his looks, he's dressed in a similar fashion. Although the clothes he wears is made of green clothe, and the outfit holds less layers and leather, it has the same essence to it. Like it's been blown by weather and caked in dirt before.

The boy has brown boots that hit his knees, and a very dark green tunic. I glance over him from his grey pants to his wild, dusty hair. My eyes widen when I hit a shade of green I've never known an iris to hold. He looks as shocked to see me as I to see him, but it's the eyes that strike me as the most surprising. Maybe it's just because they caught me eavesdropping on their conversation about me, mom, and Henry, but the two look like they've been caught in major headlights.

My own winter hat has ear flaps that keep the chill off my ears, while the rest of my hair falls to my middle back, warming my neck. I blink and shift a bit, my hair swaying to make me feel like a hand is brushing my back. Somewhere, in the loud roaring city of people going to work and school, I hear a murmur that speaks at the same time as a voice in my head. Its words are incoherent, but the feeling it gives me settles a melancholy over chest, lifting the panic from it.

No one else is under the apartment building except for a woman and her young daughter, who's playing with a small doll and running circles around the place. The woman is on the phone, and doesn't appear to be paying us much attention at all.

I debate what to do in my head, confront them or run? The smart thing to do would be to skedaddle and call mom or the police, after those two were talking about the three of us like that. What did they mean? 'Jogging her memory?' 'Only have enough for Emma?' It sounds like they're some type of drug dealers, but mom is not a druggy. My curiosity overwhelms me, and I raise an eyebrow as I slide a hand to my hip.

"Spill it, before I call the cops. I won't let you go anywhere near my family." I say threateningly, breaking the silence with a deadbeat tone of 'I'm not messing around.' It takes me a second, but I grow even more on edge when I realize this is the boy Henry had described before. "Actually forget it, explain it to the cops." I say, my worry for Henry drenching my curious mind's fire.

"Wait, hold on we aren't here to hurt you." The boy says and takes a step forward, but I just take two back. My head is tilted slightly down, and my eyes are guarded and full of warning. For some reason, I start noticing things in the area me that I could maneuver myself around in a fight. As if I could actually pull it off. The closest thing to a fight I've done is get in the face of the bullies back at the orphanage. "We're private detectors!" The boys' voice is nervous, but oddly carrying a happy tone.

"Excuse me?" The man mutters to the boy and I raise an eyebrow. The boy elbows the man and I shake my head, suddenly a tad amused.

"You two? What would investigators being doing dressed like this?" I ask, not really expecting a straight answer. Still the boy wiggles his fingers and shifts his eyes as if trying to figure out what to say. The pirate-looking man quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head to the left a bit. The woman shoots us an annoyed glance and ushers her daughter to move away, and they take a spot near the busy road a distance away from us.

"Social experiment?" Pirate guy suggests and I see the boy glance over to the taller man with a strange look in his eye.

The boy lightly kicks the man and I cross my arms, finding the whole scene to feel strangely normal. Maybe I've just been watching too many cheesy anime shows. "He's just kidding." The boy says before smiling nervously. "It's disguises. People never think the ones dressed like us are private investigators." He sounds like he's improvising, but none the less I turn off my phone and slip it into my pocket.

Nut-jobs. "Listen you can cosplay all you want, but don't go involving actual people in your strange roleplaying habits." I say with a dubious tone and look on my face. They look confused, and the boy mouths the word 'role-play' like he's never heard it before. I shrug and just decide to tell mom after her date tonight, this would ruin it for her. Besides, if I walk Henry home then I can make sure these two don't hurt him.

I turn and began to walk away, wondering if I'll be able to make it on time, when the boy grabs wrist. "Wait! It's the truth." He proclaims and I pivot one heel and meet a confident grin and a shining eyes. He looks bright and happy, like a child picking out a piece of candy from the store. "Emma's family is looking for her!" I rip my wrist out of his and see the other man face-palm in my peripheral.

Everything in my 'common sense file' is telling me to run as fast as I can, but looking into this boy's face gives me a wicked sense of Deja vu. My eyes drift around his face, from his slightly red cheeks to the long lashes that shade his apple green eyes. I watch his eyes as he searches mine, and slowly I pick out each shade of green in his irises. I shake my head and turn around, taking long strides away from them and into the crowd on the sidewalk. "My name's Peter!" He calls after me and I cross my arms, a tingly feeling dancing on my skin.

Wait a second, did he say something about Emma's family. My feet seem to get heavier and at the corner of the next block I stop and look back. My stomach twists and I ignore the motorcycle that zooms a little too close to the sidewalk for comfort. The motorcycle continues on the road, but it doesn't appear to be slowing down at all despite all the people near the road.

I chew my lip, feeling something wrong, and keep watching back the way I came. It takes a few seconds of searching to finally see what's nagging at my mind. The woman from before is talking angrily into her phone, and the little girl is still playing around with her doll, just running on and off the street. The motorcycle gets closer and I push through the crowd screaming "Look out" futilely into the busy morning commotion.

Just as the motorcycle gets close, the girl runs onto the street again. Eyes widening, I clasp my hand over my mouth, preparing for the conflict to play out. Then, a hand reaches out from the crowd of passerby's not paying attention, and it pulls the girl back onto the sidewalk at the very last second possible. The motorcycle swerves a bit, but continues speeding down the road. A police officer waves it down, and I find myself hardly able to move my legs. The closest crosswalk opens and the crowd starts to move.

Through the walking bodies I catch glimpses of the boy, apparently named Peter, laying with his back on the cement with the little girl beside him. The woman exclaims and offers the boy a hand, while a few pedestrians clap him on the back as they move by. My phone buzzes, and I realize it must be my friends complaining about how late I am.

I turn and run to the school, wiping the wetness from my eyes. Strange stalkers or not, that boy just saved a little girl's life! Several minutes later I just barely slide into my chair in time for my first class. My lungs heave for breath and Carlie and Racheal try to hide their giggles. My teacher gives me a disapproving look, but I just apologize and continue pumping oxygen into me via my lungs.

It's not long before the class goes by, and my two bestfriends start pestering me with question after question. My answers just entice them into asking more, and my head begins to complain. I'm almost grateful to have math as an excuse to tell them to be quiet. That is, until my head begins hurting even more with logarithms and exponential graphs flooding my attention. Fractions are the last straw, causing me to raise my hand and take a trip to the nurse.

Guy teachers will let you do anything if you tell them it's your monthly time. The better part of that class is spent in the nurse, lying down after proclaiming I have wicked cramps. The next class should pass by relatively quickly, as it's my photographic art course. Racheal and Carlie head down to their gym class, waving goodbye and whispering to each other.

My headache finally goes away after that class, and someone pulls me out of my collage with a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, what's up Trinity?" Caden asks, leaning on his elbow and looking over my collage. He smiles and I push a lock of hair behind my ear. "Nice collage. I love how you did this part." He says and gestures to a portion I'd spent twenty minutes perfecting.

"T-thanks Caden. Nothing much, as you can see." I say and he grins and taps his finger on his chin. He raises an eyebrow at me and I notice something behind the usual friendly gleam in his cobalt blue eyes. His dark black hair is most likely filled with gel, and he has to lean over far to have at least his nose eye level with me, especially since I sitting on a stool. He's one of those guys that definitely hit puberty early, and could pass for a freshman in college if he really tried.

"I heard you barely made it to class today, you're normally here early." He points out and I laugh nervously, trying to hide the discomfort on my face from remembering the two men. The bell rings and as I move to gather my things, Caden follows me.

"Oh well, I walked my little brother to school today." I say lamely and he looks strangely serious for a moment before returning his usual smile.

"I didn't know you had a little brother." He comments and I shrug.

"I'm adopted, but we're probably closer than most siblings." Thinking of game night with Henry makes me smile, but the smile is wiped off my face when a voice barks through the room.

"Trinity Swan!" Racheal's call is friendly, but I can tell she's eager to get all of the details from me about the slip up I made, mentioning two weird guys outside my apartment. "You're taking too long." She says teasingly, and I blow air out my nose.

"I'd better go. See you later, Caden." I begin to turn away but he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, can I eat lunch with you and those two today?" He asks and just as I'm about to come up with a good excuse, Racheal gives him two big thumbs up. Just great. Now Caden gets to hear Racheal and Carlie interrogate me, too. I grit my teeth and nod with a smile, while shooting Racheal an annoyed look as we leave the room.

* * *

Auria's POV

Storybrooke is gloomy, a light rain paints the sky with grey as the streets desert themselves. She pulls a jacket from Trinity's closet around her, wondering why she's not back here with them. Somehow Auria ended up in the apartment Trinity, Felix, and her shared for a few days before they were pulled back to the Enchanted Forest. Auria stares out the window as Pazi, Al, and Ollie dump a few bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

David brings in more, and Auria wonders why he bothers. The lost boys, Pazi, Al, and Ollie, will probably stay here as well. Auria's mind drifts to her little, well kinda, little brother Rufio. One thing she and Trinity had understood about was being responsible for protecting a little brother. Somehow, they both knew that they would do anything to keep them safe. It's hard for her to imagine Trinity living a quiet life, away from Storybrooke. It's easy for her to come up with a thousand different scenarios in which Trinity returns.

Some of them Rufio comes to see, some of them he doesn't. Some of them Trinity is able to talk to him and bring him home, some of them she's not.

Auria stands up and silently helps the boys sort the food into the small cabinets. A tiny kitchen sits in the middle of the apartment, connected to a few empty rooms with nothing but dust and an air current in them. On one side of the apartment is lot's of windows, yet the whole place still seems cut off from anything outside of it. A large bedroom connects to a bathroom, and a smaller bedroom's door is only a few feet from the kitchen.

Auria could run her finger against the walls of the apartment and have enough dust to build a sand castle. The floor isn't much better, with dust bunnies and ants making a home for themselves. Thumbtacked to a board beside the sink are different notes Trinity left for herself, with penmanship that appears as if her pen was running out of ink. Auria opens a drawer and inside, aside from some thumbtacks and sticky notes, is a single blue pen.

"She never had much here, but she always preferred to be outside." David comments, looking into the drawer Auria had opened before she softly lets it shut. She starts gathering the grocery bags and shoving them inside one another. The nape of Auria's neck tingles, and she tilts her head to see Regina walking through the open apartment door.

Auria notices David clench a fist, and the man strides toward the old queen after shooting Auria a look. The three lost boys, who are perpetually lively, whisper to themselves and clump together against the wall furthest from Regina. Auria sighs, remembering how the woman had reacted to seeing Rufio as the Dark One.

The three foot wide hole in the pavement near the diner now stands as all that needs to be said about that interaction. She at first felt a bit apprehensive about forgiving Regina for attacking Rufio first, but after the numbness of the shock ebbed it was easier to think about. Regina had just been shocked and worried, especially about what this entails for the man Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina and David walk a bit away from the apartment, but Auria can still hear their argument by it's whispered climaxes. With a rub on Ollie's head as she passes him, Auria finds her determination fading. Instead of joining David and Regina, she plops herself back down to stare out the window.

The argument continues, twisting her guts into knots, but for once Auria is only worried about keeping her own feelings inside. After a few minutes of David and Regina throwing words back and forth, each harsh rebuke- a hit Auria takes, she crosses her arms to hide her shaking. She can't handle the tension, and despite wanting with all her heart to be strong, she fails.

Tears slip down her cheek, eyes as bright as the sun that does not show itself. Auria's arms tighten across themselves as her sobs send spasms throughout her chest. With her body folding inside of itself, her chin brushes against the orange wing pendant that has always kept Auria from loosing sight of her goal. Now it's a reminder that she will never fully understand what she claims she's mastered.

If Auria squeezes her hand around the pendant, it could crack and crumble. With texture like a sugar cookie it would fall apart until it finally crumbles to dust, and then it would spread around her like it's bound to her. She doesn't even move her hand to stroke the pendant like she normally would, and her fingers also sit idle from wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks.

A few moments pass by, but as she struggles to compose herself a hand brushes her back. Auria stiffens, and even if she's unable to ease her sobbing she at least recognizes who the hand belongs to. "Stupid fairy." Felix murmurs and kneels next to her. Auria turns away from him, wanting to hide her crying face, yet he just sighs and rubs a piece of her shorter hair between his fingers. "Most girls would've been crying way before now, why'd you wait until I'd left." He grumbles.

She doesn't even try to decipher what he means, just allowing herself to be hugged by him. It's strange, because he hardly gives anyone hugs, much less her. "F-Felix?" Auria stammers and jumps as thunder erupts from a sudden storm outside. What was light rain is now rumbling electricity.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He drawls bluntly, and Auria tries to ignore the inkling to lay her head on his chest. "Trinity told me to look after you. That's it." He pulls back and gives her a sour look. "I'm not mushy like you two. She wouldn't cry very often either, and when she did it was usually alone. You're both similar like that, thinking you're alone." Auria wipes away her tears and frowns, sniffing as he stares out the window momentarily. He's thinking of her, and probably Peter too.

"Him too." She says, before more tears fall out of her eyes. "Rufio thinks he's alone too." She wonders if Rufio is feeling the same as her right now. "He's not alone, and even though I'm terrified of what's happened to him, I love him!" She proclaims and Felix nods. Auria slumps forward, her head hitting Felix's shoulder. She somehow forgets momentarily to be conscious of him, and the awkwardness dissipates as if a trace of a memory has resurfaced.

Felix puts his hand on her head, and it's like a sandstorm has suddenly stopped. The swirling dust has frozen in midair, not yet to settle, but gathering it's bearings. Auria recognizes the shift in her emotions, and although she continues to cry, it's less frustrated, and simply sad. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." Felix says softly, and Auria, not for the first time, wonders if Felix also thinks he's all alone.

* * *

Somewhere in Storybrooke

"I want to meet her...Ahaha, no it's nothing like that. There's just so few people you've insisted on me not harming. The other one is so far away, so I'll only be able to really talk to one of your weaknesses."

"...You don't want to make me angry."

"You're a child. You won't be able to hold all that darkness for long, little boy. Not without some...guidance."

"Zelena!"

"Oh fine. Besides, she interests me anyway. A fairy without wings isn't common. She's also got some sort of, connection to my little sis."

"Don't even try to bring her into your schemes."

"I'll do what I want. When and where I want to. Remember that, little beast."

* * *

Peter's POV

He rests his head on his chin and sighs contently, forgetting about the stirring trouble, and focuses on the memory of her long hair. After the Shadow had cut it a year ago, he'd only been able to imagine it grown back to full length. Even if he knows his magic is still there, somewhere, he hadn't been able to use it then. Otherwise he would've just used it to fix her hair.

It's still the same. He can feel his magic, but he doesn't know what the key to unlock it is. Hook walks out of the old apartment's bathroom, pulling at the normal clothes with a twisted expression on his face. "Listen, mate, I don't think this is really necessary." Hook grumbles, wearing a leather jacket, thin t-shirt, and jeans from Baelfire's closet.

Peter stifles a laugh, having already taken what he could from the man's closet a few minutes before. Sure they're old and dusty, but Peter knows it'll be easier to convince Trinity and the other two to trust them if they aren't 'role-playing.' Or appear to be, at least. "Nonsense, you look great." Peter says and raises an eyebrow. They don't suit the gruff pirate at all.

"Aye. Let's just get what we need and be over with it." Hook scratches his beard, and eyes Peter strangely. "Tell me again what you saw at the docks, back then." Peter let's his features go slack, and grips the Pan flute he'd brought with him tightly. The abandoned apartment sets the right mood for the conversation, but Peter just wishes that he didn't have to talk about it.

"It was the Dark one, but it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin. It was...Shade. Well, Rufio that is. He handed me this and told me to take a ship very far away. 'Fast enough to outrun a curse.'" Peter explains, turning the pipes in his hands. "I don't know what happened, he just said that if I didn't do it, I wouldn't have the chance to find Trinity again. Or you, Emma."

Hook nodded and took a seat on the dusty couch, pulling out his flask to find it empty. "So the crocodiles been done in. Can't say I'm not disappointed, kinda wanted to do it myself." Hook joked, but the death of Rumpelstiltskin hits a false note in Peter. Long ago, he dreamed of building home for the three orphaned boys at the spinstrisses' house. Neverland was the sight of that dream, but never had it been a home. Now the days where Peter, Felix, and Rumpelstiltskin fooled around in the small village was less than a memory. The little boy he used to take care of has been dead long before the rise of this new dark one.

"Right. It had to have happened after I left to find you, but Auria would never let that boy get into Rumpelstiltskin level danger." Peter says with a thoughtful tone, burying his past regrets. He kinks an eyebrow as he thinks of leaving Felix and Auria together. With the curse having struck the kingdom, Peter worries about them both.

"The kiss didn't work..." Hook grumbles, and Peter realizes that the pirate had let his thoughts drift elsewhere. "Should've worked, right?" Hook asks and Peter dons a dubious look, shaking his head and chuckling a bit at Hook's annoyance.

He'd promised Trinity he'd rid himself of the darkness inside of him. While Peter had needed help, and though the darkness still appears in some aspects occasionally, it will never control him again. He remembers the first time he fully felt like himself again, just before he'd went to search for Hook. Now he's found Trinity again, and he's determined to do it right this time.

Even if he has to make her fall for him all over again.

* * *

 **Tada! Well that's that! How do you like it? Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review, I love the feedback!**


	2. River Crossings

**Yoohoo! Oker doke so this chapter is already too long without the notes, so I'll keep it short and sweet. I hope you like the new character I'm adding in today. I'm not sure if I'll have the chapters structure like this, either in the past or present. Drop a review if you want and tell me what you think, thanks so much!**

* * *

 _Felix's POV ~Past time~_

 _Felix wasn't sure it was a good idea to follow Auria out into the woods, especially since the Evil Queen lady had gone into the castle to figure out who had taken it over. Felix took one look at the over decorated shack and stuck his tongue out. Why anyone would want a place so big was past him, but nonetheless it seemed that he'd be staying there for a while. Training to be some sort of knight, or whatever David liked to call it._

 _He was a pity case, he knew that, yet he didn't really care. Besides, he'd only be a pity case if the dumb fairy didn't get them killed. "Do you have any idea where you going?" Felix drawled, closing his fist and wishing he had a club, or something else to fight with. The trees here stretched high into the sky, and the undergrowth was thin compared to Neverland. Felix moved around easily, but kept glancing up to see the sky clearly through the gaps in the trees._

 _He had distant memories of staring up at the sky in the middle of the woods bordering his family's farm. He'd been younger then, a kid that hadn't had anything better to do with his time. Part of him resented how naïve he'd been then, before he'd met Peter and everything had changed. Felix never held much sentiment toward his family, but when the disease had taken them...he'd only had Peter. A kid that had become his bestfriend, and kept him moving when his mind drifted to the days where he'd watch the sky between the trees._

 _"I just heard something from this direction. It was like a scream." Auria said, and Felix watched her rub the pendant she never let stray from her neck. He raised an eyebrow thinking about how much fairy dust that she could pull from it. Often Felix got annoyed at her uncanny ability to read people, especially when she was reading him. In his experience, fairies mostly helped royalty, important people that could spread the word about how helpful the fairy was. No fairies came to help his town when so many people died from sickness._

 _Just as Felix was about to insist they turn around before getting lost, a young woman stumbled in the forest a small distance away from them. "That'll teach you to refuse_ my _gift! You slimy, bottom-feeding cheater!" The woman screamed at a passing flash of green. Felix was taken aback, scrunching his nose at the situation. The woman was dressed in a beige color that resembled animal skins. She wore a skirt in the same beige material, lined with dark stripped fur. Her top covered only her chest and around the area, leaving her stomach and lower back exposed._

 _The top came up and wrapped around her neck, dark brown fur looping over her shoulders. Her gloves wrapped around her thumb and cut off midway between her wrist and her elbow. Her hair was a loose brown that flowed past her mid back, and her cheekbones were as sharp as the knife protruding from her boots, also lined with fur. All in all, she reminded Felix of the Piccaninny tribe that lived on Neverland._

 _The thought suddenly occurred to him that they'd been left to face whatever happened to Neverland alone. If things were the way Trinity said, then Felix figured that Neverland should've returned to a happier, temporary place for little boys to escape to in their dreams._

 _"P-Po!?" Auria gasped and took a step back, a flash of fear passing through her eyes that Felix didn't miss. He stepped forward and clenched his fist, plotting a way to disarm the woman if she took her knife up against them. Instead, the woman just stared at the two of them shocked, before a grin slowly split her face. The wind rushed past her and at them, making the leaves on the ground swirl in a spiral up and then down again. The sun was beginning to descend, yet even though dusk wasn't quite there, Felix felt a chill._

 _His features remained stony and unyielding, despite the friendliness that woman showed as she approached them. "Auria! Look at you, pet!" She exclaimed and grinned brightly. "You look amazing, but you've been gone for so long! Blue said you came back from wherever you'd disappeared to, but you didn't come visit anyone!" The woman put on a pouty face as she tried to slide past Felix._

 _He narrowed his eyes and side stepped in front of the woman, who just looked at him curiously. Auria put her hand awkwardly on Felix's arm, and he glanced back to see her give him a reassured smile, although she chewed her lip a bit. "Felix, it is alright. This is Po, she's a fairy." Auria explained and Felix eased back, with one raised eyebrow. Auria's hand slid off his arm, but the spot she touched remained warm for minute after, causing Felix to rub it unconsciously._

 _He was sure he didn't missed the look in Auria's eye when she first saw the woman, but maybe that was beyond what Felix could help. "I'm Auria's friend! My name is a mouthful so most folk call me Po. You however..." Po leaned in and studied Felix with big, brown, oval eyes. Felix leaned back a bit as she moved in to get a close up look of him. "You're lost, aren't you?" She asked with a low tone, and the words rang a bell in Felix's mind. He was about to ask her exactly what she meant when she pulled back, straightened herself and waited for a response with a smile and bright eyes._

 _His deep and gruff voice was unpleasant next to Po's, a severe contrast that didn't fit well together. "Uhh, no. We know our way back." Felix answered, and the woman closed one eye and made a big show about thinking about something. Auria fidgeted behind Felix, staring at anywhere but at Po. Suddenly Felix realized an obvious question hadn't yet been answered. So before Po could theatrically display what she was building up to with pinching her lip and shifting her weight from left to right, he blurted out a question. "Who were you yelling at?"_

* * *

 _"Oh." Po sighed and shrugged. "Just a nasty little boy." She said in a teasing tone and Auria grabbed the sleeve of Felix's shirt._

 _"We should go." She said and Felix nodded, disliking Po's atmosphere. Po tilted her head and bit the nail of her thumb with a sly look on her face. "Po...um, where are the other fairies?" Auria asked, and Po strutted over to Auria to wrap her arm around her shoulder. Once she walked past Felix, he was able to see a pair of simple, brown wings._

 _"Why don't I go back with you, and I'll tell Tinkerbell about it too? Blue said something about turning a new leaf, giving you two a second chance. I wouldn't worry about it that much, I mean you only stole two magic beans, which we had so precious few of, and disappeared for several decades." Po listed and as she started walking Auria back the way they'd came, she turned to Felix and beckoned him with a small twitch of her pinky finger._

 _He frowned when the fairy turned back around, and suddenly thought about the very real possibility of Auria going back to the fairies. Felix stalked behind them and occasionally, through Po's monologue of describing to them in detail about the changes in the enchanted forest, Auria would turn her head to glance at him._

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

 _His thoughts were rampant after the Dark One exclaimed the words that neither Peter, nor Neal, nor the king and queen wanted to hear. That there weren't anymore loopholes to the curse, and that there was no magic other than dark that would change it. Peter sat crossed legged with his back to a tree, on the edge of the camp that had been set up._

 _He sliced through wood with a simple knife, pouring his loose magic through to the half-shaped pan flute. What the others were discussing wasn't his business, but he would bet that it had something to do with Rumpelstiltskin using magic to take the girl, Belle, and Neal away. Peter didn't know what they had been expecting, that the Dark One would stick around and help out. Rumpelstiltskin was a very different man in the enchanted forest than what they'd grown used to in the cozy town of Storybrooke._

 _He heard footsteps and looked up from his work to see Snow White looking down at him. "Hello, Peter." She said and he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I was about to go out and catch something for dinner, and I heard you were good with a bow." The woman's voice held a sharp note, that gave the hint of a challenge._

 _"Does your husband know that you're asking Peter Pan to go hunting?" He said with a sarcastic hand on his chest. Snow White just gave him a look, and with that they were soon walking in the woods, not too far from the camp at all. "What's this really about?" He asked with a bow in his hand, peering out for the unlikely chance of finding game this close to where the movement of the traveling town stirred the forest._

 _Snow White sighed, blowing air out through her nose. It was cold, and Peter wondered if he imagined the trace of her breath in the air. "I want to know what you're here for." She said, and Peter twisted his lips in a joking manner._

 _"I thought we were looking for game." He commented innocently, and she chuckled._

 _"No. This close to the camp? The Merry Men are doing that. I just thought you'd rather talk about this privately." She said, her tone growing serious at her last sentence. Peter twiddled with the bow string while he stopped to lean against a tree. "So, what are you here for?"_

 _He finally answered her after thinking about it for more than a few moments. "I don't like to dawdle. If I had a plan, or a goal, I'd be working towards that instead of playing this game with you. I'm waiting for the opportunity to arise, to find another way back to the world without magic." He said and Snow sighed._

 _He expected her to say something about how she expected him to be caught up over it, or that she would explain to him slowly that the way was blocked. Instead she beckoned him to keep walking. They silently made their way through the woods until they reached a small incline that, when they made it to the top, had a seemingly spectacular view of the Enchanted Forest. The castle stood in the distance surrounded by a greenish dome, a barrier that kept the royals from getting in._

 _Aside from that, Peter could see for miles. The horizon was slowly becoming more and more tinted with red as the sun set, and even the huge trees couldn't hide the remnants of a town from his sight. A few miles from the castle, a large path of land was cleared of trees and carried houses and inns, appearing as spots from where they were. "Regina only protected the castle, so the towns that were effected by the curse are worse for wear. Even if the buildings still stand, Regina said it was likely that they are empty. They only came back because the curse was destroyed." Snow explained and Peter shifted his weight to one foot._

 _For a moment he didn't think about what she was saying, but just imagined the view from Dead Man's Peak. Looking out over a place like this, he could almost feel the darkness at his back. "I suppose you'll eventually have a point to this." He prompted and pulled out his flute from his cloak, letting the bow settle on the ground so he could continue to carve it out._

 _"I understand if you think you have no place here, but you could. If the Evil Queen can change and amend her actions, than so can Peter Pan. Despite the history you have here, it's not impossible for you to make up for what you've done and be accepted." Snow said gently, but her words felt like knives twisting inside of Peter. He put the half flute and knife away, straightening himself to stare out at the forest._

 _'i t's not impossible for you to make up for what you've done and be accepted.'_

 _"What I've done." Peter repeated and the words seemed to echo in his head like a cruel, horrible spell. "You've mistaken something about me, old lady." Peter said and shifted his jaw. She didn't know a thing about Peter's history here, she didn't know a thing about what was impossible for him. "I couldn't care less about 'making up for what I've done' or 'being accepted.' Not by the people here."_

 _Snow White seemed to realized she'd struck a nerve, but she kept a calm gaze in her eyes. "Peter I'm only trying to help." She said and he almost spit out that he didn't want her help. It was then that he realized suddenly how out of place he was. He wasn't meant to be there, not where he could hardly sport the idea of traversing realms without someone shooting the idea down._

 _Not where he would only be accepted if he strived to make up for_ what he'd done _. "You've tried to help a lot of people today, but I think you've reached your limit." He spat out harshly and turned away from the woman, leaving the bow on the ground that he'd stood moments before. Green smoke billowed around him as his anger and frustration allowed him to grip his magic enough to transport away._

* * *

 _Auria's POV_

 _She breathed a sigh of relief when they made it back to the camp, and Po finally took her arm off from around Auria's shoulder. The memories Auria held of the fairy made her wince, remembering the way Po would tease her and order her around. She shortly introduced Po to David, but the flamboyant fairy practically introduced herself._

 _Tink quickly came to Auria to asses the damage, but Auria assured her friend that nothing had happened, as far as she knew. See, Po had a history of causing people misfortunes more than she's actually helping them. Most of the time the situations get resolved, but often enough people get turned into different animals for a week or two._

 _Auria would admit, a lot of times they did learn their lessons, it was just a little traumatizing when you spend a week as a cricket, bear, or frog. After a few minutes with Po in camp, she pulled Auria and Tink away excitedly. Felix watched with a bored look on his face, and Auria couldn't help but wonder if leaving him and the others of Storybrooke to find Blue was really the best idea._

 _"Come on, you'll most likely be coming back." Po said cheerfully with Tink and Auria's arms gripped tight in each of her hands. Tink ripped her arm out of her grip, but Auria knew that she probably didn't have the strength to do the same. "Whoops sorry Tink, I forgot you like your space." Po said, but pulled Auria closer. "Auria will stay close to me though."_

 _Tink shot Auria an apologetic look, but Auria just swallowed and stared at the ground. "How far away are Blue and the others? It's getting dark and I think Auria should get back to the others before they break camp." Tink insisted, yet Po just scoffed._

 _"Oh they're just a few minutes this way. Besides you two belong with the fairies, not living with regular mortals like them. Although, I suppose Auria understands them more than fairies." Po said with a short laugh at the end, and Auria sighed. In fact, she did find herself more at home with humans as oppose to fairies._

 _"Rufio is waiting for me back there, I told him I would be back before midnight." Auria said firmly and Po cut her a glance with just her eyes, not moving her head. Po didn't say anything else, but Auria could tell she was storing the information. Eventually, after moving through the woods that were slowly coming alive with the creatures of the night, they saw a fire in the distance._

 _Silhouettes were decorated with dancing flames, and as they approached, the firelight casted dark shadows in the edges of Auria's vision. Blue was standing next to the fire, but blocking them from her was a peppy light pink fairy. "Hello! I'm taking up names on the fairies that have gathered! Oh, hi Po! I haven't seen you other two before!" The happy fairy bounced in front of the three and smiled perkily. Auria and Tink shared a look before Po answered for them._

 _"This is Auria and Tinkerbell, although I'm not surprised you've never met them, I'm sure you've heard of them. I wouldn't write their names down just yet." Po whispered the last sentence in the fairy's ear, yet Auria was still able to make out the words. She walked past Po and the pink fairy, entering the clearing with the fire and hearing a few gasps from the older fairies._

 _Blue looked up as Tink joined Auria, and she could feel all the eyes of the fairies on her. She doesn't regret what she did, but she just wished she'd been able to do it without betraying the fairies. "Tinkerbell and...Auria." Blue says and hands something off to an assisting fairy. Fully donning her blue dress and wings, Blue had apparently missed the fairy fashion, even if Auria thought it was a bit much._

 _"Miss us?" Tink asked, shooting the comment in the direction of the fairies that were watching and whispering. Auria shifted her feet, and looked down when Blue stepped up to her. While Auria's eyes were fixed on her shoes, a hand touched her cheek. She looked up quickly to see Blue staring at her with unnerving eyes._

 _"I was worried, I'm glad you've found your way back to us safely." Blue said, which caused the audience of nosy fairies to silence themselves as if that was the last thing they expected Blue to say. "Now that you're back, it's about time you grew serious about your duties." Blue said, seemingly speaking only to Auria. Then, with a shake of her head, Blue glanced at Tinkerbell. "You too."_

 _Auria bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that Blue was waiting for her to say something. "Yes, uhm, actually today I was just going to say hello, because I have to be back to Rufio before midnight." She said and Blue sighed. "I still have to take him back to our-...his family." Auria explained, twisting the amber-orange wing pendant in her fingers nervously._

 _"No, it would be better for you to stay here tonight. We have to discuss how you'll make up for what you did." Blue said, more harsh this time, and both Auria and Tinkerbell flinched. "Since we're on the matter, I'll start with you Tinkerbell." Blue turned away from Auria for the first time, who sighed a breath of relief at having the intimidating eyes off her._

 _Blue seemed to think about it for a minute, but Tinkerbell notched her chin up and stared determined at Blue. "Tinkerbell, you will assist Pocahontas in her duties until, together, you've helped three individuals." Blue's tone was simple, a stark contrast to Tink's look of horror._

 _"Assist? Po? You want me to work with her?" Tink exclaimed and Blue nodded, turning away from Tink as quickly as the fairy was able to storm away the way they'd came. Auria noticed Blue's posture sag a bit as the eldest fairy glanced at Tinkerbell leaving._

 _"And you." Blue said, and the other fairies started whispering. Po leaned against a tree and smirked, apparently enjoying Auria and Tink's distress. "You have much to learn before you discover what you were meant to do." Blue's voice rose, and Auria suddenly wanted to shrink away, reverse time so that she never came back here in the first place._

 _"I'm a fairy, I know that now Blue." Auria managed to say, despite the immense pressure she inexplicably felt weighing her down. "I've learned that over the years." Why did it feel like Auria was pleading with Blue, insisting that she understood when she was hopelessly lost._

 _The shadows from the fire felt sinister now, reminding Auria of their battle against Pan's shadow."You have a duty to these people, Auria! That is what you have forgotten." Blue said with a wide gesture to the other fairies in the clearing. She continued with less passion and more frankness. "Until you remember, you need to find your creator." Blue seemed a bit hesitant to even say this, and shock followed around the clearing._

 _Po stepped up with crossed arms and spoke in disbelief._ _"Blue, you don't mean...the child that created Auria with its first laugh?" Blue nodded, and Auria gripped her pendant tightly._

 _"Has that ever been done before?" Auria asked nervously, and Blue nodded again._

 _"Once, a long time ago. Still, that is not all." Blue's eyes seemed cold in the moment, and Auria's mind flashed with indignation. "I've heard that you've met Peter Pan. It is now your job to handle that situation." The others started whispering sympathetic phrases, but Auria only felt cold dread seep down her skin. "If you can't accomplish both of these things then you will be banished forever." Blue's sentence for Auria rang in the air, and echoed in Auria's ears._

 _Her hand dropped from her pedant and hung loosely at her hip, her jaw dropping to the floor. A sudden burst of green light in the distance was barely enough to pull Auria out of her shock, and Blue bit her lip apprehensively. Auria closed her mouth and glanced to the ground, thinking about what lay ahead of her if she chose to do this. Confidence filled her as she remembered that she_ was _a fairy, and she_ was _able to finish what she set out to do._ _"Fine, have it your way. Wings or not, I'll come back and for once you'll look at me like an equal." Auria vowed, speaking mostly to Blue, but also to the fairies watching._

 _With that she turned and walked out, figuring that the green light would set the people of Storybrooke on edge. She didn't want to be away from Rufio if anything dangerous started to happen. Glancing at the bright green fading from the sky, she felt as if the danger had only just begun._

* * *

 **Yo Yo! That's it for today! You know what Auria needs? A cat. Or twelve~ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Mountain Cliffs

**Yo yo yo! Guess whats starting again! OUAT new season! Part of me is very very excited and part of me is dreading dreading dreading what the authors are going to do to keep it interesting. "And tonight on-which-love-interest-is-endangered-to-make-the-other-feel-worried-and/or-guilty-and-spend-the-majority-of-the-season-worrying-about-it."**

 **I like to think I'm funny.**

 **Anyway, my friend requested a refresher after I haven't posted for a long time...so here goes. Basically I'm going to make these 'refreshers' more fun for me to write...and hopefully more fun to read. You'll catch on quickly to what's happening.**

Trinity: "Honestly, I can't say there's anything elaborate to explain...ya know except for the fact Emma, Henry, and I are in New York while stuff's going down in Storybrooke. I just finished a school day after spotting Hook and Peter outside our apartment that morning... since Henry, mom, and I got our memories remixed I don't exactly know who Hook or Peter is but... I'll figure it out soon."

 **Jeezus friggin Chris that sounds like the opening to Inuyasha or something. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this one and maybe drop a review if you don't mind! Thanks!**

* * *

Trinity's POV

It's not like I was thinking about him often, which I wasn't, it's just that when your life revolves on petty drama, you know something actually interesting when you see it. The turmoil in my thought process for him doesn't stop all the way through my monologue at lunch, describing it to my friends like it's my soliloquy in a grand play. Except I'm not Romeo or Juliet, I am Capulet who must have a steady, iron fist around my emotions.

No Trinity, you're not allowed to think he was brave jumping to save the kid, because he's been stalking your brother and is an apparent danger to your family.

Now I'm leaving school, and blissfully saying goodbye to my friends who didn't relinquish their interrogating all day. "Bye, bye Trin!" Carlie calls as she skips off in the opposite direction I'm going. I wave and keep a smile on my face until she leaves, after which I whip out my phone and call Henry, insisting that he let me pick him up. A fifteen minutes walk past our apartment later and I'm waiting at his school's gate.

The afternoon is cold and heavy in the air, snow threatening to fall and cover everything in a blank page. Henry and I walk down the street chatting casually, but I know he can tell there's something eating at the back of my mind. Vague responses, extensive thoughts. For some reason when it comes to thinking about Peter, it's as if I'm holding something fragile and damaged in my chest.

"Trinity! Where are you going?" Henry asks and I stop and look around. "You missed the apartment." He says amusedly, and I rub my hands together while I back track and laugh it off with him. Mom is already home when we get there, staring dejectedly at her closet while chewing on her nail.

I ask Henry if he wants a snack, and at his request I cut up an apple for him and start peeling an orange for myself. The stickiness of the juice on my fingers annoys me, so I lick it off while strolling over to mom. "I've never seen you like a guy so much that you took off work to prepare for the date." I comment with an orange slice in my mouth, imagining a green wilderness and someone's breath on my neck.

I freeze as deja vu washes over me, but Emma responds to my comment worriedly. "I know, I don't get it. Something about me today is off, I feel so antsy." She says with a sigh and I snort softly. Most of the clothes in her closest are work clothes, not suitable for a date. Twenty minutes later, after helping her decide on a simple and elegant black dress, I grab my mini duffle from my room and stuff it full of my judo suit and water bottles.

"Mom, I'll head out to practice now!" I call and she comes over and ruffles my hair as I'm pulling it into a tight ponytail.

"Kick some butt, Trin." She says and throws me a granola bar.

Henry waves and I jump out of the apartment once again, moving through the routine eagerly. I walk to the studio, and before long the practice is over as well. Sweaty and tired, I high five the guys on the way out and traipse into the nearest convenient store. Henry's and my favorite snacks later, I lay them down on the counter to pay. The cashier rings them up, and I dig through my bag for my wallet.

"I'm sorry, it's in here somewhere." I mutter and the cashier looks slightly annoyed. A minute later and my cheeks are red from embarrassment and my wallet nowhere in sight. "Gah...I must have left it. I'm so sorry, thanks though." I smile guiltily at the cashier and move to leave quickly, avoiding the exasperated stares of those who were in line behind me.

"Wait!" A familiar voice stops me and someone in the store runs over, holding up a twenty. The cashier takes it and hands Peter the bag and change, who then walks over to me with a grin. "Here you are, m'lady." His tone is friendly, and his eyes remind me of the park on a sunny day. I stare at him, dumbfounded and confused. "C'mon. I know you think I'm stalking the lad, but that doesn't mean you can't accept a small bit of kindness." He encourages, and I reach out my hand slowly and take the bag.

"Thanks." I respond, and he grins. "I'll repay you."

Someone opens the shop's door and I have to finally move so they can get in. I step out and Peter follows me, shoving his hands into his pockets. He's dressed in normal clothes now, and I have to say it doesn't suit him as much as the others did. Well, not that those clothes were really practical anyway. "You don't have to...just, will you have a conversation with me?" He asks and I grip the plastic bag tightly.

Why the hell not? "Sure." It's not I can't get a little bit of information out of him. "You already know where I live, and you're here at the convenience store I shop at. I appreciate the courtesy, but how long have you been watching us?" I inquire with a tilt of my head and a raised eyebrow. He has the sense to look guilty, but then bounced back.

"I've been here only a day, me and H-Killian need to talk to Emma. It's about her family." He starts walking in the direction of the apartment and I sigh, following briskly after him. "Enough about that, it's not like either of us can do anything about it right now." Shuffling past the rush of people eventually pushes us to walk closer together. I cross my arms and sudden realize something.

"A day? You're lying. Henry's been seeing you for a week at least." I retort and Peter looks confused, before his facial expression twists into neutral.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. Whoever that was, it wasn't me." He mutters, and when I glance at him up and down, he doesn't show any of the natural lying signs. Touching the face or covering the mouth and eyes, initial pauses and clearing the throat or swallowing. He could just be good at lying. Thoughts of doubt spring up in my mind and I feel uncomfortable around him again.

"Well, just know that there's no either you or that man will hurt my family. Not on my watch." I say stiffly and Peter nods.

"That, I know." He turns to me, stepping in front of me and forcing me to stop. "But I _promise_ you that the last thing I want to do is hurt Henry...or you." His eyes are suddenly stone, and all jovial expression is gone, replaced by an intense aura around him. My head stumbles to catch up, getting itself lost in the features of his face.

I jump in surprise when something touches my leg, and I look down to see an orange cat rubbing against it. With the distraction I step back from Peter, and the cat scampers off to an alley. The peculiar moment fishes me out from the queer sense of Deja vu. Hello! Wake up call!

"Right." I say and move past him carefully. The cold bites at my skin, yet the chill is numb compared to the hum of warmth that flutters around just underneath. "Thank you again, for this." I lift the bag a bit before a rumble breaks the moment. Not my stomach, but his.

"Ah." He breaks back into a grin and rubs the back of his head with his hand. "How attractive." He jokes and I frown.

"You should go get something to eat." I comment and he shrugs, glancing at the bag briefly and I take a sharp intake of breath. "You spent your money on this." I give him a scolding look that came from somewhere I don't even know. After a few moments I drop it and feel instantly guilty when he nods. "Why?" I ask and he smiles.

"Why not?" His answer is simple, and I gesture with a flick of my head. The more time I spend with him, the more familiar it feels. Over and over I feel a twist in my gut, anxiety or fear, maybe guilt. An idea pops up, and I smother my grin with a slight cough.

"My mom's a cop. If you try anything, you'll end up in handcuffs." I walk off into the apartment building and he follows me, confusion washing the confidence he always wears off. I roll my eyes and stop when we reach the apartment. "I'm not gonna let you be hungry when you spent your money on my snacks." I speak frankly and open the door, gesturing for him to come in.

"Thanks." He responds and I twitch an eyebrow mischievously when I shut the door behind him. He saunters over to the kitchen counter and leans against it. "Oranges...of course." He murmurs and I stop, glancing at him like I misheard what he said. He ignores my look, and I walk over to Henry's room. I make the two fingered 'watching you' gesture, while I call for Henry.

"Hey, you ready to start game night?" I call out and receive a muffled response. Henry runs out of his room and stops when he sees Peter.

"Whose this?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, moving to set up the games. I freeze and cut my eyes to Peter and then back to Henry.

Right... that's only because he doesn't have his costume on. "You don't recognize him?" I clarify, lowering my voice and watching as Peter covers his bemused expression with his hand. "Ya know, maybe if he was dressed like it was medieval times?" Pushing it a bit there.

Henry shakes his head again, even after studying him a bit more. He turns back and continues fiddling with the controllers. "Do we need three then?" He asks coyly.

"No!" I say immediately, and pull my hair out of the ponytail, taking big strides to grab my purse that hung around a chair at the kitchen table. I pull out a twenty, slapping it onto Peter's chest as I push him towards the door. He doesn't say anything or try to stay, but when I open the door to push him out he grabs my wrist and pulls me with him.

The door shuts behind me and I pull my wrist out of his hand. "You're pretty sly, Trinity." Peter says and holds out the twenty. I grin and cross my arms. "You invited me here just to see if the boy would recognize me?"

I shrug, because my mind is already past that issue and onto what comes next. It isn't him, so someone else has been following Henry. "I also wanted to pay you back." I place my hands on my hips and twist my mouth to one side. "I still don't like you, just so you know. But...good job helping that girl." He raises an eyebrow and folds the twenty in half before waving it a bit.

"I suppose you aren't going to take this back." He asks and I shake my head. "Alright then. Do you at least trust me anymore, since you know I've no been lying." He asks and I open the door to the apartment, and point to the stairs.

Anxiety, guilt, fear, and confusion. "Have a nice walk home." I wave with my fingers before shutting the door with a small force. My hands pressed up on the wood, I rise to my tiptoes to peer through the aperture in the door. Peter is magnified through the glass, and he grins as he runs his hand through his hair. To my surprise, he slides the change from earlier through the mail hatch, and winces when the coins scatter everywhere. Then he turns and leaves, and I move away from the peephole only after I'm sure he's gone.

"Mom will be interested to know you brought home a boy." Henry taunts and I stick my tongue out at him as I bend down and gather the coins. "Who was he anyway?"

I bite my lip, setting the coins down on the table and looking at Henry closely. "You really have never seen him before?" This time Henry gives me a strange look, and gives me a mock serious expression while putting his hand on my forehead.

"You're acting strange, do you have a fever?" He asks jokingly and I nudge him away, laughing. "This is about that boy I've been seeing a lot, isn't it?" Henry rests his head on his hands, leaning on a kitchen chair. "It's not him."

I think on that, and head to my room with swift strides. "I'll be out in a minute, just taking a two second shower." I call back and pause when I reach the middle of my room. My fingers tap my leg as I momentarily decide what I'm going to do. Before I prepare for a shower, I grab my polaroid camera and the pictures that I put beside it.

Then I slide to my hip, laying on the ground next to my bed to reach under it and grab a box. Henry calls out impatiently, but my movements slow slightly as I pull out a sketchbook from the box. Mom bought me a pretty scrapbook for the pictures I took a while ago, but I only put the ordinary ones in there. The special ones, like the one I took this morning, I tape down in the sketchbook.

On the baby blue, leather cover is an arrow, etched into it roughly with some knife. I thumb the marking, thinking about Peter and the green of his eyes. A harsh intake of breath later and I snap the sketchbook open, taping the picture down sloppily. After putting it away, the rest of the night is spent with my mind firmly off of Peter.

* * *

The next morning, I walk into the kitchen and slump into a chair preparing myself for another school day, and surely another morning running to class. "Morning Trin." A groggy voice plops down into the seat behind me, and I raise my eyebrow and smile in sympathy. Ever since mom got back last night, she's been off in a sense that's different from how she's normally off after a date. Maybe it's because Walsh proposed, or maybe it's something else adding to that.

The thought of the man and how Peter said they were looking for her because of her family bothers me. "Good morning. Are you alright?" I ask and she ruffles my hair.

"'Course I am. Don't worry about this Walsh thing, I promise I'll work it out." She explains and I nod encouragingly. In the next moment, however, I'm distracted by a scratching sound. Slowly, I stand up and look up around, spotting the source of the noise being the window to the apartment from the emergency stairwell.

An orange cat paws at the window, and I react by cooing over how cute it is and turning to mom. "Look at it! It must be hungry...and how did it even get up there? Do you think it fell or climbed from another apartment?" I ask and silently use my eyes to beg mom to let me bring it in. She gives me a look, but eventually nods after walking over and seeing that it looks well groomed and taken care of.

"He's too chubby for an alley cat, and too clean." Mom concludes, and I bounce in excitement. She opens the window and the cat allows her to pick him up. She passes him to me and I scratch him behind the ear. He looks at me with big eyes, golden and delicate, as if there's something magical in them. I widen my own as he decisively jumps out of my arms, landing on the windowsill of the still open window. He looks around the apartment with his unnerving eyes before jumping back onto the fire escape and running up it.

I blink a few times, surprised, before mom chuckles and rubs my head. "You look like you just got shot down, Trin." Henry comments as he walks into the kitchen and tries to hold in laughter at my disappointed expression.

"What a strange cat..." I murmur, rubbing the back of neck and walk to my room to get dressed. As I smoothly pull my hair into an elaborate braid, I think about the peculiar theme that's been following us lately. Whatever's going on...

I just hope everything turns out alright...

* * *

Felix's POV

Droplets of water feel more like bricks tumbling to the ground, and they feed the already immeasurable amount of water flooding the streets. The wind and the clouds seem to be entertaining an argument with the trees and sea, constantly orchestrating a choir for chaos through the sleepy town.

"Auria!" He calls for her, freezing rain pounding on the raincoat that he borrowed from the royals. "This isn't going to help anything!" What is he even doing out here, chasing after a delusional fairy...like any of it is his business. None of it is his business, he's just meddling, and maybe it is high time he just left it alone.

Still, as he grabs her elbow and throws the spare jacket he brought over her, he wonders if there's anyone else here willing to chase her out into the storm like this. The king probably would have if Felix hadn't insisted that he would, but it only brought Felix closer to being forced to accept something he didn't want to.

"I thought I saw him." Auria explains in a barely audible whisper, allowing Felix to pull her under a store's overhang to block out the rain. They stood at the edge of the street, staring at the woods again like they were when they had to let Trinity fight Peter. Now Felix wonders again why she bothered to follow him into the woods in the first place.

Was it the same reason he followed her out here this morning? "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled and looked around, deciding that they would probably take refuge in one of the shops until the storm dies down a bit. "You okay?" He asks and she nods, zipping up the heavy jacket he gave her and pulling the already soaked hood over her head.

He has to strain to hear her, but even her soft voice cuts through the storm somehow. "He's not here, anyway." He finds himself scowling at her dejected tone and her eyes that hosts a gleam that she has to wipe away. The asshole little boy better come back and make it up to her after he pulls his shit together, or Felix will pull it together for him. This fairy's been mopey for long enough, it's getting depressing now.

"Yeah well, what'd you expect sweetheart?" He grumbles, not intending for her to hear yet she flinches anyway. Just as he opens a shop's door and pushes them inside, a feeling of being watched washes over him. "Who's there!?" He yells, and another person shoves their way inside the store.

A cloak covers the stranger. Felix pushes Auria back before instinctually reaching for something by his hip, but finding nothing. The cloaked person chuckles, and he shifts his jaw, his eyes moving around to take in the surroundings. A small thrift store with a counter and a few racks of clothing. "What are you children doing out in a storm like this?" The voice sounds garbled, like a woman talking through water.

"Who are you?" Auria demands, her hand moving up to her necklace and stiffening. Maybe she'll bust out her wings if things go sour here, but Felix hopes it won't come to that.

"Just dropping in for a visit...however, I'd like to talk to you privately little girl. If you would, come with me..." The cloaked woman reaches out a hand to Auria, but Felix smacks it away, glaring at her through his shock. "Fine...come with me, and I won't kill your friend."

* * *

 **Tada! I hope you enjoyed this one and have a good day!**


	4. From Everywhere

**It's a me! Lily! Writer's block is a beast! I'm super sorry about the hiatus but hopefully I can crank out a few chapters during winter break! I'll keep this short spare the refresher for those that need one. This time the special guest is Auria.**

Auria: "Last time Peter and Trinity met up in New York, while Felix and I had a run in with Zelena. This time it's a look into the past again. It has been three months since we were sent back to the enchanted forest, and while Felix is training to be a knight, I'm trying to complete what the Blue fairy told me to do! Apparently fairies around here just can't get a break..."

 **Still sounds like an inuyasha opening. I just thought it sounded cool. Anywho, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _Auria's POV_

 _"Oh she is sooooo going to get it!" Tink fumed, pacing around their room in a circle. "Three months and she still doesn't quit the 'I'm superior' act!" Auria held back a chuckle, knowing that Tink was close to loosing it after spending so much time with Po._

 _She wished she could pay more attention to Tink's ailments, but unfortunately she had her own problems to work through. Which just so happened to be working through somebody else's problems, as per usual. "'Handle that situation'" Auria murmured. Indignation rose in her stomach; she didn't even notice her fist clenching until Tink laid her hand on them. "That is all that blue said! What kind of phrasing is that?" Auria grumbled and her other hand flew up to her pendant._

 _"Pan's still blowing you off, huh?" Tink asked and sat down on the bed next to her. "He's not exactly the friendliest person out there. Everyone gets all jittery when he comes to the palace." She said uncomfortably. Peter mostly does his own thing these days, but even when he comes to the castle to visit Felix, he would walk off if Auria tried to get anywhere close._

 _Auria only nodded dejectedly and fell back to half lay on the bed. "At this rate he'll never speak to me, at least not enough for me to 'handle that situation.' What the hell does that even mean!?" She demanded and grabbed a pillow from the bed to chuck it across the room. Tinker Bell widened her eyes and inched backwards on the mattress._

 _"Is he a situation!? Is that all that matters! I have asked every single person in this castle about that boy and not one of them had anything good to say about him! What a wonder that he turned down Snow and David, he would only get harassed if he stayed here. Not even Blue acts like she wants to actually help him. Do you know what Po said the other day!? 'You should probably just hire someone to chase him out of the kingdom and be over with it!' Is that how to handle that situation?" Auria had grabbed another pillow and was hitting the bedframe with it throughout her rant, but now she stopped and dropped it. "Maybe it is none of my business what he does. Maybe it should be his situation to handle! Maybe he does not even want my help."_

 _Tink was watching her cautiously, but now moved over to put her hand on her shoulder. "Well...I haven't seen you get this excited about something since Neverland." Tink commented and Auria sniffed, aware that for the past few months she had been a little secluded in her work._

 _From combing through the fairy libraries for information on how to find the child that created her, to trying desperately to find Rufio's family, helping the royals with the wicked witch issue, and finding a moment to breathe everyday, Auria didn't really talk much about how she felt. Getting that out of her system lifted her spirits a bit and she stretched far with her arms._

 _"I just...I want to help him...for Trinity." Auria sighed and Tink gave her a sympathetic look. News from Neal came every once and a while, still he hadn't had any luck in crossing back into the land without magic. Auria hadn't spent much time with her, but she still missed the few days they spent in that apartment. Trinity spent days with her, helping her look for Rufio's family. Auria wanted to somehow repay her, especially for keeping Rufio safe all those years. "I hope she's doing alright."_

 _"She adapted to Neverland, she can adapt to anything." Tink commented, and the room seemed a little cozier. "Anyway, it's late. I'm about to drop dead. Po takes it all out of me." Tink jumped over to her own bed and dove into it. Auria laughed and considered her own pillow._

 _"I think I'll stay up for a bit, but I won't bother you." Auria said before traipsing to the window. A fire in the corner of the quaint, but generous, room the Charmings had given them lit shadows onto the walls. Auria went from studying the castle gardens, which she had a pleasing view of from her sill, and staring at the dancing shadows of the room._

 _Her knees pressed to her chest, and the nightgown given to her pressed against the frigid window. She glanced back down at the garden, and shoved her cheek against the as she inspected a few moving figures by the garden entrance. "Is that a guard..?" She tutted as she concluded that the person wasn't dressed in the typical armor. "How strange."_

 _The person's sword was out for a moment, but then they sheathed it just before someone else walked up to them. "Is that..!?" Auria suddenly gathered the bulky skirt of her nightgown in her hand and rushed out of the room. Thoughts frantic, she realized there was little time to do anything other than run if she was going to confront them before they left._

* * *

 _Felix's POV_

 _The sword spun from hand to hand, Felix keeping pace with it and snagging the hilt at just the right times to keep the momentum. He'd been waiting for Peter too long, and amused himself by pulling sword tricks. The last few months had left him with plenty of dull minutes to practice, even if the first few times left him regretting it. Finally he caught the hilt and smirked at his success, especially at dusk._

 _David would probably die laughing if he ever caught Felix doing that, but amongst all the rules that came with training to be a knight, he never said Felix couldn't have some fun. "Peter one of these days I'll leave_ you _waiting for half an hour." Felix muttered and sniffed as he leaned back against the garden gate, sheathing his sword once again._

 _They were supposed to leave before dusk, to pull a reconnaissance on the road leading to the nearest town. Partialiter was the name of the road, and there'd supposedly been some thieves taking advantage of the royals being focused more on rebuilding and less on crime containment. No, that's where Felix came in. David always said it was good practice, Felix begrudgingly believed him._

 _One month in and the king had barely been able to convince Felix to take up training._

 _Two months in and the pair of them were always passively arguing, yet Felix showed up everyday. Felix refused to cut his hair. David kept a level head, but Felix's indifference caused them to clash about important matters._

 _By three months, Felix was showing promise in his skills, and admitted only to himself that a sword felt better in his hand now than a club. As he waited for Peter in the garden, he knew that whatever loose threads had kept him here were becoming more curiously stronger._

 _Felix knew the only reason Peter stuck around was because Felix stayed, even if Felix hadn't figured out why he himself stayed. At least he'd convinced himself hadn't. Footsteps piqued his attention, shuffling and slow, not brisk like Peter's normally were. When Peter stepped into the light, out from the rose bush tunnel thing, his face was contorted and brooding._

 _Peter didn't say anything, and Felix only raised an eyebrow. After several silent moments, Peter stirred himself and grinned. "Sorry I'm late." He said nonchalantly and waited for Felix to move to go. Felix didn't budge, instead he held his mildly curious expression. "What's with you?" Peter asked, and Felix returned a dubious look._

 _"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to just ask instead of pretending you don't care." Peter spoke pointedly and leaned against the other side of the garden gate. "Nothing's wrong you doof."_

 _"You forget I know you." Felix drawled, and Peter rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm not having a heart to heart-laddie bonding moment, I thought you said you needed help with something." Peter's spiteful tone told Felix there really was something bothering him. Peter only came to the castle when Felix asked him to, and there were always whispers about it afterwards. Nobody trusted him, after all that had happened it wasn't a surprise._

 _"Partialiter, there are thieves to take care of." Felix shrugged and started walking. "Did Auria finally catch you or something?" He guessed blatantly and when Peter didn't say anything, Felix turned around and widened his eyes at Peter's frown. "She actually did?" Felix almost laughed._

 _"Don't joke! Of course she didn't catch me...I just...overheard her..." Peter crossed his arms, and Felix took a step closer to see if he really spotted a hint of guilt in Peter's face._

 _Knowing that if he pushed too much, Peter would close up again, Felix snorted and teased, "You must've gotten extraordinarily lost to find yourself by Auria's room." Peter tilted his head, and pointed at the dark window on the side of the tower overlooking this section of the gardens._

 _"Isn't that her room?" Peter asked, and Felix shook his head, smirking softly._

 _"Hers is on the other side of the castle, doof." Felix said with a tidbit of mock. Peter punched his arm jokingly as they walked out of the garden._

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

 _He hated the castle, wanting to fly far away from it the second Felix told him he was going to stay. If it wasn't for the giant oaf Peter would have been ages away from it before Auria had even gotten the nerve up to come find him. It wasn't a shock to him that Auria thought she could help him with her fairy methods, her persistence, however, impressed him._

 _And tonight? He heard everything she said about him, even though he wished he hadn't. Peter was more used to people considering him a waste of time. He understood why the people in the castle hated him. He was a 'bad guy' and to them that will never change. Peter couldn't care less._

 _The only people who he ever cared about were Felix and Trinity...he saw them and they saw him. Trinity always saw through him. He missed her, a lot more than he let on to Felix._

 _"Auria isn't like the other fairies." Felix said randomly, as they rounded the castle and headed for the stables. "Just so you know." Peter looked over Felix curiously, but the boy drawled on and gave no hints about what he was thinking._

 _"Well, anyone can see that." Peter responded and faced forward, glancing over at Felix with just his eyes. "Do you two talk much now?" Felix shrugged, and the crickets that had been chirping all night long seemed to fade out. It was only their footsteps now, and an eerie ringing that was almost inaudible._

 _"I don't think she's scared of you anymore. It won't be long until she'll corner you." Felix sounded amused, but Peter sighed dramatically and swung around to walk backwards. He grinned lightly, but inside he knew what he was doing. Eventually Peter would want to leave this place, even though he couldn't leave Felix, he had recently come to terms with the fact that Auria might be the person to trust Felix with. Even if she was a goody-two-shoes fairy godsister or something._

 _"That's great, but I was more asking how she felt about_ you _, or the other way around." The idea of leaving Felix wrung his emotions out, but he was sure even a fairy would be a better friend than himself._

 _"No idea what you mean."_

 _"C'mon." Peter complained, but in the next few moments his hair stood up on his neck and chills ran down his spine. Felix tensed and the air felt colder, the wind harsher_

 _A scream rang through the area around the castle. In the already too silent night, it was a stark contrast. Felix and Peter didn't even share a look before they bolted across the loose stone pattern in the path they were on. "Felix!" As his name was called, Peter's best friend overtook him._

 _It took them a while to run the to the other side of the grounds, but when they got there Felix hardly had time to take a breath before shouting out, "Drop her!"_

 _The moon made her skin look more grey than green, and the clothes she was wearing was nothing short of scandalous. Peter dug inside himself for the magic he wasn't sure he could find, and Felix had his sword in his hand before a moment was up. "Oh my, what have we here?" The saturated voice was sugar sweet, confident and dark._

 _Zelena had one hand on her hip and the other around Auria's neck. The fairy was held back by another man with curly brown hair and a triangle chin. Auria and Felix locked eyes, and then she struck out with her foot behind her. Zelena turned back to her and squeezed her neck but as the girl twisted herself around, Felix ran forward with the sword._

 _Peter pushed his hand forward and twisted his wrist; the magic refused budge. "Argh! Wretched mosquito!" Zelena exclaimed, releasing Auria, and the man, pulling out a sword, had to jump back to not be sliced in two by Felix. Auria dropped to the ground and heaved for breath. While the witch flicked her wrist to send magic at Felix, Peter's magic reservoir finally responded. Like a canon blast the spell shot from his hand and Zelena redirected her magic to block it._

 _Swirling around him now, Peter strung his fragments into spells and cast one after another at the witch. "Overgrown toad! I am a fairy!" Auria shouted hoarsely and threw a rock from the ground. Green smoke pooled amongst the chaos and Peter stopped his magic as the three of them were soon the only ones in the garden. Charred bushes crumpled and flowers sizzled from the spells that had missed._

 _The stone, which had gone straight through the piece of existence where Zelena's head had been two seconds before, collided with the head of person dashing into the garden. "Agh!" David winces and stumbles back against Robin hood. Auria's hand flies to her mouth and the tension leveled for a second._

 _"What's going on!?" David demanded and his eyes immediately landed on Peter accusingly. The magic that had been present before disappeared, and as David advanced on him his typically smarmy attitude fell short. "Pan." David's tone was a warning and a threat._

 _"Zelena was here!" Peter announced and squared his shoulders to compete with David looming over him threateningly. The man seemed surprised as he realized it wasn't Peter causing the havoc this time._

 _"I may have thrown the rock." Auria said, grimacing and rubbing her throat while Felix helped her up. "Sorry." She squeaked. David sighed and waved it off, sending Peter a complicated look before moving away. Peter visibly relaxed, yet his chest felt hollow._

 _David held up two fingers. "That's the second time you've hit me over the head with a rock." He joked and Auria smiled apologetically. Felix touched her neck and frowned, for a moment showing a worry on his face that he only used to show for Trinity._

 _Auria tried to convince Peter and David that she was fine while explaining what had happened. "No really, it doesn't even hurt anymore, besides I bit her arm hard enough to get even. I came out when I spotted that man and Zelena from the window. I thought I could eavesdrop or do something to stop them from whatever they were up to. Tonight, I think they were just...watching."_

 _Peter tried to focus, but his thoughts seemed more dispersed than his magic. "Thank you for helping me." Auria said, and when Peter looked back at her she was smiling at him. Then she turned back to Felix and the boy coughed awkwardly. Felix pulled off the jacket he was wearing and handed it to her. She tilted her head, and then turned bright red as a general realization ran through everyone that she was still in her nightgown. Her embarrassed thanks was barely audible as she slipped the jacket on._

 _Robin and David turned from a discussion they'd been having, and David clapped Felix on the shoulder. "Alright, forget about the thieves for tonight, tackle that tomorrow." David said and guided Felix toward the castle with his hand still on his shoulder. Felix glanced back at Peter, who waved and started walking away from the scene._

 _"Meet you there!" Was all he said before shoving his hands in his pockets and not looking back. It used to be that annoyance would fill him in a scenario like this. Now, he just accepted the fact that he deserved to be treated like he wasn't there. He didn't even care anymore._

 _"Peter!" A commanding voice made him jolt and turn around in one swift motion. The wind rustled the grass and remaining shrubbery while Auria stood there with both hands holding the jacket together over her chest. "It is late and much too cold to walk or spend the night in the forest, so stay at the castle tonight!" She called out with a determined look in her eyes, which slowly turned to soft smile._

 _If Peter agreed, there's no way he'd escape the fairy before he and Felix left in the morning. His breath turned to a chilled mist in the air, and something caved. "Sure, why not."_


	5. Getting closer

**Heyho! To everyone that likes the Felix and Auria ship, have I got a gift for you. Thank you so much for reading and please drop a review to help me out, yeah? Thanks to those that have followed and favorited and all! Just a reminder that time is different in this than in the show, so if it seems weird that's cause I either planned it or I'm too lazy to check up on it. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Trinity's POV

"How the hell does this keep happening?" I mutter to myself, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes with one hand while the other grips my coffee cup. Peter just smirks, sitting back in the booth of our table and taking a big gulp of his drink. Racheal and Carlie dragged me here too early, on a Saturday too. Staying up too late all week has me drained now, I don't really remember how they got me out the door.

"You know, I'm starting to think that _you're_ stalking _me_ now. " Peter jokes and I blow out of puff of air before resting my head on my hand.

Carlie and Racheal look back at us from the store's counter and giggle, while I shoot them a dirty look. After spontaneously running into Peter at a breakfast joint, the two of them decided it'd be a good idea to all eat together, leaving me with him while they ordered for us. "Hardy har." I say and yawn widely. Maybe if I look horribly unattractive this guy will leave us alone. Or at least me. "How's talking to my mom going for you two? She'll probably arrest you, ya know." I say informatively and he raises an eyebrow.

"Actually my partner was thrown in jail last night because of that." He says with a cocky tilt of his head to the left and back. I nod and then, jolted by the registration of his words, slam a hand on the table, sitting up straight.

"Really! What're you doing here then!?" I demand, thoroughly miffed by his constantly cheeky expressions. "And not like, I dunno, James Bond-ing him out?"

Peter laughs and my shocked/confused expression melts into a more dumbfounded one. "Trinity, are you suggesting that I perform an illegal act?" He asks in mock surprise and I soften my expression, wondering why it feels so odd to see him smiling and laughing so much. "He hasn't done anything illegal so he'll be out soon enough." Peter answers and I snap myself out of it.

"Right well, maybe after this you two will go away." I respond stiffly, head turned sharply and my eyes closed. I hear a stifled chuckle, but don't get a chance to address it as Racheal and Carlie drop back down into the booth.

"It'll be here soon." Carlie says on my right, and Peter moves over to make room for Racheal on the other side. "Are you from around here? You don't go to our school. It's kind of an arts school, Trin does photography and she makes collages too." She puts her head in her hands and grins, while I pointedly stare out the window.

Carlie pulls out my camera from my bag, which I assume she and Racheal snagged before we left. They like it when I get cool shots of us. "I'm just visiting." Peter responds and Racheal pinches her lips, turning to him as if he were the most interesting thing on earth.

"You must be here for a reason, you're skipping school for this right?" She asks and Peter shrugs, while I glance over to see him smiling at them.

"Actually I-" He cuts off when my phone starts ringing, and I pull it out gratefully.

"I gotta take this it's my mom." I explain quickly and don't miss the look on Peter's face. We make eye contact and I try to understand what his peculiar expression is.

Like he was expecting it.

I frown before pressing the button and forcing myself to look away. "Hello?" My words are quiet, while Carlie and Racheal whisper and laugh.

" _Hey Trin, I know you're out with your friends but we need to talk about something. Can you come home?"_ She asks, sounding a little guilty. Did something happen? I resist the urge to flick my eyes back to Peter and instead feel my hands already gathering my things.

"It's no big deal. It's a bit of a walk though so I'll take about thirty minutes." I answer her, feeling a complaint in my throat but pushing it back down. She doesn't _want_ to interrupt my time with my friends, her voice was pretty reluctant. She thanks me and after a quick goodbye I turn to my friends, gathering my things.

"This is what we get for pulling you out of bed, isn't it?" Racheal complains as I squeeze out of the booth, past Carlie. I smirk at her and shrug.

"Yeah well, I'm sure she wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Maybe I'll meet you guys someplace if it doesn't take too long." I say and Carlie sticks her tongue out at me. I pull on my coat and reluctantly walk out into the frigid air. A clutch hand stops the door from closing behind me, and Peter walks out with a too large jacket pull around him.

"Hey." Is all he says, before running a hand through his hair and holding up a jingling keychain plus key. "It's a long walk, but I can give you a ride." He says and I snort. Our breaths plume into the air, becoming itty bitty crystals and then back to air again.

"What makes you'd think I'd get in a car with you?" I ask and he grins.

"Please, it's a motorcycle." He wiggles his eyebrows and I pull my lips to one side. Then he says something so unexpected that it sounds like he suddenly speaks German. "What if I told you that I told my partner about you thinking someone was stalking the laddie and my partner probably told your mom and that's what she's calling you home about."

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open slightly, until a hand plants itself on my shoulder. "If this boy is bothering you then I can call an officer over." The person's breath diffuses in the space between me and Peter, although it plumes with a red color, as if the voice blew out a big breath of dust along with oxygen. Peter looks taken off guard and I turn to see a boy in strange clothes, similar to how Peter's were when I first met him.

His hand feels threatening on my shoulder, and I twist and take a step back from him. "No not at all." I state and jump as something brushes my leg. Fur. A quiet meow confirms my suspicion without me having to look down. I glance to see the orange cat from before winding itself around my ankles, rubbing his face against my jeans.

"Trinity, we should really go now." Peter says as he grabs my hand. I stumble so I don't hit the cat as Peter yanks us away, yet the boy just follows slowly.

"Peter I feel dizzy." I murmur and glance around the street. A few people are looking over, but most are minding their business. The boy continues walking toward us, with a calm look on his face. My mind is thinking slowly, but I dig around in my bag and pull out my camera.

Peter's grip on my hand loosens, and I snap a shaky picture before he drops to one knee. "Trin...get out of here." He says and I shake my head, dropping the camera and pulling something else out of my purse.

"I got a better idea." I mutter and uncap the can of pepper spray. "Back off!" My voice cracks because my vision is going hazy, and the boy raises an eyebrow. I press down and the mist shoots out violently, taking the boy by surprise. He screams while I grab Peter's arm and try to pull him up.

Then the blurriness gets more intense, and I feel my knees hit the ground before my vision catches up. "Trin!" Peter's voice is the last thing I hear before everything goes black. My ears ring and I try to move my arms, but nothing responds. I come to wonder if I'm dreaming, floating in my head, or if I'm barely conscious.

* * *

Peter's POV

He's barely able to keep his eyes open, even though he has been biting his cheek in a desperate attempt to stay awake, it was feeble in effect. The goon with the cat rubs his eyes in pain and Peter stretches his arms as he calls Trinity's name to catch her when she falls. Peter grimaces when the pain pulses through him at her heavy landing, but in the next several seconds the pain is only a memory.

The next few actions occur in slow motion, with blurry and swimming vision. Peter gasps as he sees Trinity sit up again, this time with eyes glowing a thick yellow radiance, attracting the attention of the other few people in the area. Peter wonders what kind of people they are, to gawk instead of call for help, but that annoyance fades as another color catches his attention.

Green and blue silhouettes soar around the street at a fast pace, and even though Peter doesn't understand what Trinity's guardian sprites or whatever-the-heck-they're-called are doing, he imagines they have to be helping. The magic flowing through the air around them seems out of place to Peter, but his energy finally goes out as Trinity falls back down on his arms and his eyes slip shut.

* * *

Auria's POV

Auria tries to steady herself, feeling like the person in the cloak would not go back on what they said. The little store was feeling a lot like a cage now, no way to move out. The person in the cloak chuckles, holding out a hand to Auria. "Let me try again. I can take you to the dark one." They say silkily, and Auria jolts a bit. "Ah yes...that got your attention, didn't it?"

Rufio. "Where is he? Do you know?" She asks, taking a step forward. Felix move behind her, and when she turns to look he's picked up a chair from on of the tables and swings it into the person. To her and Felix's surprise, it passes through them and crashes into the ground.

"C'mon Auria, you don't actually expect this person to take you to Rufio?" Felix asks and when Auria looks at him, she almost suddenly comes to her senses. Felix pretends he doesn't care about her, but he's stayed with her ever since they got back to Storybrooke. Auria's been looking for Rufio...but something strong compels her not to leave Felix.

The figure hasn't moved, and Auria turns to them and raises her chin a few notches. "There is nothing you can do to help me until you reveal who you are. I do not appreciate others threatening my friends." She states, her own words bringing her further out of the depressed trance she'd been in the past days. "Leave us alone."

She grabs Felix's hand and yanks both of them forward, through the shrouded apparition and past the doors. The wind hits her hard, but as she holds up a hand Felix is pulling them to run forward and further away. It seems as though the turmoil with the weather is calming down, but the racing of her heartbeat doesn't quiet with the storm. That person knew where Rufio is! And Auria just...ran away.. she couldn't let Felix get hurt but why does she feel like she betrayed her little brother?

Soon, the slick sidewalk became dotted with other townspeople, allowing Auria and Felix to relax for a moment. She puts her hands on her knees and inhales deep gulps of breath, wrestling between the frigid air and the sweat beading down her temple. They ran several blocks, and although Auria has always been more accustomed to using her legs than other fairies, her leg muscles were complaining.

"That was unexpected..." Auria murmurs dejectedly, and glances at Felix over her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that.." She tries to say but Felix shoots her a dull look. She assumes he's trying to tell her he doesn't care, and places one hand on her elbow, looking away. A few seconds pass by, and when multiple shivers run down her arms and spine she pulls the jacket tighter around her.

"Where have you been?" Felix drawls, turning away from Auria so their backs face each other. "Nothing has exactly been expected lately." Auria turns around when she registers humor in his voice, and widens her eyes when Felix looks over his shoulder with a small grin on his face. "We're both cold, we should get inside."

Auria nods, and they shuffle down the street and into Granny's diner. The sudden calm blankets them as the rain is muffled, and Auria drops into one of the booths, sliding to the window. Felix sits down next to her, pulling off his jacket and rubbing his hands together. A wide-eyed Auria comes to his attention and he rolls his eyes. "Like I said, I'm cold." He explains and holds out his hands. Auria shakes herself before allowing him to help her out of her jacket. They sit rather close, and Auria wonders what Felix is talking about...she feels quite warm.

A few moments later, Granny brings them each hot soup and tea, while Auria blinks gratefully at her. They eat slowly in a comfortable silence, and Auria begins to think about how checked out she has been lately. Ever since she discovered that Rufio is the dark one, her mind hadn't made the effort to process many things. The way it seems to her, the activities of the afternoon should've sent her deeper into her low, not pulled her out. Maybe it simply gave her a bit of perspective.

Her elbow bumps Felix as she reaches for the tea, and she mutters an apology before scooting over. Then, feeling a chill at the sudden lack of warmth, and missing the comforting touch, she shifts back over. As she sips the tea, she looks over at Felix to find him smiling. Her own gaze softens as she takes in the dimensions of his face being pulled into a grin. It suits him much more than the usual dullness his expression hosts. He takes a long drink of the tea, and she contents herself with watching his movements, newly fascinating with the addition of gentle smile.

For a moment, she imagines if this is what he was like before the darkness consumed those on Neverland. Her mind separates the appearance of his expression under the Shadow's influence, and now without it. Auria understands Trinity a bit more. "Felix." She suddenly says his name, and then panics realizing she doesn't have a reason for calling him. He turns to her and stares at her levelly with one elbow on the table.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He jokes and Auria clumsily places her tea back on the table.

"Oh well, I was- I just wanted to thank you. For coming to get me today. You... you probably saved me and I should've...should've." Auria breaks off as Felix pushes a few stray, damp locks of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her face heats up as his hand remains beside her ear. "I should've thanked you earlier." She finishes.

He relaxes his hand and lets go of another smile, making her wonder if her heart is the thunder or if it's even beating at all. "You chose to stay, even though that person could've taken you to Sha-Rufio. Why didn't you go with them? He's what you've been missing ever since we came back here, right?" Felix asks, with a bit of drawl on his last sentence that Auria deciphers as annoyance, from the twinge of darkening in his features. She ducks her head and looks sheepishly to the side.

"Yeah, maybe." She whispers, but a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "But I suppose I stayed...for the same reason that you came." She answers and Felix nods, easing back into a light, neutral expression. Auria faces away from him for a moment and presses her left hand to her cheek. "Do you, do you still think I am annoying?" She blurts out, taking a big gulp of soup after she says it.

Felix laughs, and the sound brightens the room by itself. "Yup." He responds, tapping Auria on the forehead, and Auria pinches her lips and sniffs. This causes him to laugh again, and Auria breaks the mock pout and joins in. Auria basks in the pleasant moment, before she and Felix return to eating, maybe each are a little cheerful. Several minutes later they stand up and Auria helps Granny clean the dishes while Felix excuses himself to the bathroom.

The old woman instructs her carefully, and Auria washes them as she had done before. "You know, I've been wondering why you're here and not with the fairies. You bunch usually seem to stick together." Granny comments to the side and Auria tilts her head.

"Yes, I suppose, but I guess I have..." Auria trails off, remembering the time she spent to herself, in a thoughtful daze. "I've been distracted since we came back. I spent a rather long time away from them, and I do not think that it would suit me to seek them out now." She confirms, feeling in her heart that she doesn't want to rejoin the company that denied her comfort for so long.

The old woman nods, and passes another plate to Auria for her to dry. "Well, you sure are handy with the dishes. I'm a little short on hands at the moment...would you mind helping me out in the diner? I wouldn't be able to pay you until I actually start charging again, right now I'm just helping anyone that walks in and needs a hot meal..." She trails off and Auria feels a grin on her face. After being dormant for a little while, she's ready to help others again.

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much." She says, and Granny informs her on the times she should come tomorrow as Felix walks out of the bathroom. She waves goodbye while they reluctantly shrug on the not yet dry jackets and together she and Felix walk out into the light drizzle. Felix asks her about it, and Auria happily explains it to him as they both head for the apartments, readying themselves to inform the Charmings of the mysterious visitor.

* * *

 **I'm quite pleased with this chapter. There were a lot of references to the previous fic, so a shout out to all you who recognized a few of those! As always, thank you so much for reading and have a good evening!**


	6. Old Towns

**Toodles! This is a pretty chill one, and a smidge shorter than usual. Thanks for the support and please leave a review if you have the time! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Felix's_ _POV_

 _God, this was going to last, wasn't it?_

 _He hefted the pack slung across his shoulders one more time, shooting the group behind him an aggravated look. The ground beneath them was just a dirt road, but it felt like a rubber that stuck onto his feet and slowed him down. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was trapped somehow, even surrounded by large trees and few people, the people that were with him were the source of his current misery._

 _"I know, I know, I'm just saying that for a job like this- fairies should stay out of it. There's no reason for us to come along with these two...these two..." The fairy with beige, furry garments struggled for the right words to describe Felix and Peter, while Felix raised his pace to try once again to get further ahead. "Troublemakers." Po finished and Felix heard a snort to the left of him._

 _He was startled to turn and see Auria with her arms crossed and her head buried in the collar of her jacket, mostly because he didn't expect her to keep with his pace. Felix supposed from the look on her face that she was trying to distance herself from the loudmouth pixie as much as he was. Tinkerbell groaned and Felix looked back to see Peter staring murderously at the ground._

 _"You're right, you_ shouldn't _be here." Peter muttered under his breath and Po gave a huff. She'd introduce herself to Felix and Peter that morning...where Felix's dread had begun._

 _After Peter spent a night in the castle with Felix, Auria had appeared by their room early in the morning, dressed in layers and hefting several packs of supplies. Felix wasn't really one to sleep in, in fact he often woke up early just to get out the room. That morning, however, he'd wanted to stay under even the scratchy covers for a little bit longer, after spending the evening brawling with Zelena._

 _Auria explained that she was coming with to help with Felix's assignment of the thieves on_ _Partialiter, the road to the nearest town. What Auria didn't explain was that Tinker Bell and Po had decided to invite themselves as well. Although the hunched up fairy didn't seem very pleased with the situation either. Felix took another look to see her miserable expression._

 _Then Felix looked over his other shoulder at Peter, when a realization dawned on Felix that made him want to laugh. He settled for a huff of breath that plumed in the crisp air of early spring. Just as Po began to make another complaint, Felix halted and looked back disdainfully, making his best impression of Trinity when he or Peter tried to wake her up so early that it could've been really late at night._

 _"If you're gonna keep talking then do us all a favor and find a flower to swallow you." Felix drawled and everybody stopped in response. Po raised an eyebrow in an indignant manner that provided Felix a fond feeling, only in that it reminded him of Tiger Lily. A flush spread up on Po's sharp cheekbones, and Felix turned back around and proceeded to walk at a much more leisurely pace._

 _5omehow, even Peter had been reluctant to tell the fairy off, and Felix figured Auria was too polite or whatever to say anything. Felix on the other hand, he really couldn't give two shits._

 _"Hmm..." Po sounded pleased for some reason. Felix stopped and turned around to wait for Peter and Auria to meet him, but was surprised when he saw Po stride forward and clamp a hand on Auria's shoulder. "To think, we were offering you help too. It really is a shame, but I never can stop myself from giving someone a gift. I'm just that generous, right Auria?" Po asked before taking a step back and bursting into muddy light, only to reappear smaller and in the air._

 _She sped off before anyone else could say a word, until Tinker Bell groaned and turned apologetically to Auria. "Geeze, I have to stay with her. Sorry, I'll see you later." Tinker Bell insisted to Auria before shrinking as well in a flash of light and flying back after the annoying, stuck up, no good-_

 _"She'd do well in a Venus fly trap." Peter announced suddenly and strolled toward Felix. "Trinity told me once that they eat flies." In that moment, Auria burst into a laugh, and Felix couldn't help but grin in response as she struggled to contain it._

 _Dumb fairy, Felix thought, shaking the grin away and sharing a look with Peter as they waited for Auria to catch up with them. They continued walking down the road, and as Auria's laughter eased off a strange silence took place. Felix preferred the silence over Po complaining for several hours straight, but with Auria on one side, and Peter on the other, Felix could cut the tension with a knife._

 _"Will you please stop acting mute and do what you've wanted to?" Felix demanded before the silence could get unbearable, and Auria glanced nervously over to Peter._

 _"So what did you have planned? Trial by fire or water cause-" Peter joked but Auria interrupted him with a ferociously determined tone, taking Felix by surprise._

 _"You've been avoiding me for several months now and you're more likely to face a trail by Auria at this point. Honestly I don't care what Blue wants me to do anymore." Auria states, staring ahead with hard eyes. "Technically, even though it wasn't in the most formal way, or practical for that matter, as to how we normally do this- but then again I've never been lumped in as normal there so, anyway." Felix rolled his eyes at her trailing off, but he couldn't deny it was a little cute._

 _Cute in the, wow that baby boar we'll eat for dinner is cute, kind of way._

 _"For all intents and purposes, I'm your fairy godmother." Auria stuttered around the words and Peter stopped, giving her an incredulous look. Auria puffed her cheeks and broke her pace a few steps ahead of Peter. Felix kept walking. "It's not what you think, all I want is to help you find some way to...be content. That's what we do. We grant wishes, we give the first push." She encouraged._

 _Felix turned around and walked backward, seeing Peter grow a dark look for a moment. "I don't want anything from you, unless you can figure a way to get us back to the land without magic. You're gonna say you owe it to Trinity or something, but_ I'm _not_ your _problem." He grumbled and continued walking. Felix felt a pang in his chest. Despite all of his indifference, he wanted Peter to feel...to be...alright again._

 _It wasn't hard for him to tell that Peter was discontented, that he despised waiting and pretending to have given up. Felix understood, he had done it all the time on Neverland. He paused and watched the scene, waiting for Peter to catch up._

 _"You're not a problem, you are more like a puzzle." Auria called after him, her hands in fists at her side. She looked frustrated and in anguish and her eyes were fixed on Peter's back, begging almost. "This isn't about owing anyone. This is not about_ handling a situation _." She insisted and Peter froze as he reached Felix, who could barely see the scowl on his friend's face lift at the next few words. "This is about following my heart. It tells me you are worth the risk." She spoke in such a way that drew the tension out of the air and left an awe._

 _Peter's shoulders looked almost like they were shaking, and his face was unreadable until he turned to Felix and grinned lopsidedly. "_ Gutsy _fairy." He commented in an upward tone. Felix shrugged, but was grinning as he turned around._

 _"What risk?" Felix asked as Auria took a place on his left again, Peter on his right. She adverted her eyes and chuckled nervously for a second before biting her lip._

 _"I may...know of a possible, extremely unlikely, but possible, chance of a way to get back to Storybrooke." Auria declared and Peter leaned forward to look past Felix at Auria. Felix felt his spine tingle, a way to get back. To see Trinity again. She shushed Peter before he could speak. "It will be dangerous just getting a map to the place, and then getting there will be even more of a trial. Then once you get there it is rumored that- anyway, what we have is a map, although no one really thinks it can do much good anymore. I read about it our libraries, but it might just be true." She explained and Peter took a deep breath._

 _"Where can I get the map?" He asked quietly, and Auria quickly ruffled around in her bag and snagged a piece of parchment._

 _"Is that it?" Felix asked but Auria shook her head ruefully, passing it to Felix who held it out for Peter._

 _"That's a map...to the map." She explained hesitantly. "The map is said to lead to the gateway between worlds. They are all connected in some way, as Trinity explained on Neverland. This may be how, and it might be a way to travel between them." Auria clasped her hands in front of her, and Felix did his best to not smile._

 _Peter looked over the parchment, his eyes flickering everywhere on the page. Felix watched his face, and he could tell his best friend was confused and conflicted. "Why would you do this for me?" Peter asked and Felix couldn't pretend he imagined the crack in his best friend's voice. The wind rustled the trees and the branches that were soon to grow new buds._

 _Felix increased his pace, sensing that this was a moment between them. Still, a hand caught his sleeve, and urged him to fall back into pace between them. Auria smiled kindly at him, and then looked fondly at Peter around Felix. "Why not?"_

* * *

 _Trinity's POV_

 _"Yeah Emma, I'll be out in a few minutes." I called out and sat down on the bed of the new room. My new room. We just finished moving packages inside and I fell back on the bed, spreading my arms out and basking in the relief of not lugging boxes up several stories._

 _As I stretched, my finger brushed the edge of a box that I didn't notice was on the bed a few moments before. I twisted myself up and picked it up, looking around it for a label that I scribbled on all of the moving packages. "Huh." I muttered after not finding one. I didn't recognize this one at all. Curious, I peeled the tape holding it together off and popped open the sides._

 _In it was a sea of pink packaging peanuts and a sketchbook with a leather cover. "Aren't you fancy?" I commented and looked it over, turning it around to the front cover and blinking in surprise. On the baby blue leather was an arrow, etched into it across the surface. Other than that it looked brand new, until I opened it and then pages transformed, became rumpled and dog tagged, used._

 _I flipped through the pages, looking at drawings of trees or lakes, until I hit a face. 'Peter' The drawing is labeled and I sat the sketchbook down. Who was Peter? And who did this belong to? It looked super old. I peered closer at the boy's face, but then the pages and cover snapped shut. The world got blurry suddenly, and I pressed my hands to the bed to keep balance._

 _The cover looked different, and I realized with a start the arrow had changed. It was at the bottom, broken into two pieces. Even though the windows weren't open I felt wind lift me up, like I was flying. It pushed me up, through the ceiling and apartment building, up until I could see stars above me._

 _"Trinity?" Emma's voice startled me and I opened my eyes to see only the ceiling, my arms stretched out behind me like they were before, myself lying on the bed. "Did you see this? I packed it up last minute but I found it in the car. I think it's yours." She said and hands me the sketchbook from moment before._

 _"Oh...right I bought it in Maine!" I remembered suddenly and pulled myself up. "I think I dozed off and just had the weirdest dream though."_

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

 _"Hello?" A familiar voice woke him from his sleep with a jump, blinking in the room flooded with moonlight. Next to him, Felix slept with his forearm under his head. Where was he? He struggled to remember, slowly realizing that they were in the inn the three of them had camped in for the night. Auria was in the room next to them, it was a cozy place._

 _"Peter?" The voice called again, and he sat up groggily, trying not to disturb Felix. He surveyed the room and found a figure by the window. Wispy brown hair was lifted by the wind, which he felt tickle his nose and beckon him. With the moonlight at her back, her features were shadowed, yet it seemed that her eyes pierced Peter._

 _He walked towards her, and she watched him all the way from her seat on the windowsill. "Trin..." He whispered and held out a hand. She took it, and smiled ruefully. "This is a dream." Peter said and closed his hand around hers tightly. She slipped off the windowsill and nodded._

 _"There aren't any medieval inns in New York." She answered and then stepped closer to him. "I saw you in a different dream." She said and looked at a lost. "Who are you?" Peter raised an eyebrow and put an arm around her, pulling her close._

 _"Even in my dreams you don't remember me?" He choked out and she put a hand behind his head to cup it. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked out at the stars, wishing he could fly them both to Neverland like he used to._

 _"Sorry, but this is my dream. And I do remember you...at least...my heart does." He pulled back and watched her examine him closely with eyes sweeter than chocolate and sharp as an arrow. "I can feel that much." She whispered and he put his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes from above her lashes. "I saw your name in a sketchbook, in a dream I had earlier today. Although I couldn't remember it until I dreamed this up." She explained and he brought her hand to his lips._

 _"Trinity, I love you." He said softly, needing to say it before he woke up. "I swear to you, that I will find you. Peter Pan never fails."_

 _She smiled and closed her eyes. "I am a lost girl, but I don't mind being lost, if I get to find you." His own eyes closed and it took moving in an inch for their lips to touch. Soft and slow and revolutionary. Peter was afraid to move for he might wake up and lose the aroma of brown sugar she had carried with her. Trinity put her hand over his heart and took a deep breath, releasing them both. "Peter, I know I'm going to forget this when I wake up. So you have to remember, and remember what this means." She insisted._

 _Peter blanked, and she gave him a meaningful look. "If the worlds can connect enough for us to share a dream...Even if the doors between each realm are locked, it doesn't mean there isn't another way. You know what they say, if the doors locked try another, if they're all locked use the window, if there is none then make one!" She breathed the words out, and Peter wondered if the memory spell on her was beginning to crack, or maybe this just meant that it could be cracked._

 _"I think," Peter said and squeezed her hand, "we found a window."_

 _"Or maybe just a phone line." She joked with a smile. He smiled back and she touched his cheek with her fingertips. "No darkness."_

 _Something jostled his shoulder and his eyes flew open. Felix was standing over him and the dawn light streamed through the window's curtain. "Wake up, we're leaving after breakfast." Felix drawled and Peter sat up only to fall back down onto the bed. "Peter?" Felix asked and Peter's hand shot out to snatch a pillow and smack it in Felix's face._

* * *

 **Tada! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!**


	7. I'm going

**Hi hi. This is a rather long chapter so I'll keep this brief. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Peter's POV

His eyes shoot open and suddenly he's alert, feeling around for him frantically while his eyes adjusted to the room's lack of lighting. His cheek registers as cold from resting on the frigid floor, and as his vision rejoins him he sees that the floor wasn't the only reason he's cold. In front of him is an open window, although a curtain blocks most of the light it billows into the room, pushed by wind.

To the left of him is a musty couch, and he realizes he's in a beat up apartment. Just as he pushes himself up more than an inch from the ground, something jumps down in front of him and causes him to widen his eyes. A cat, orange and familiar looking. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. It's so hard to tell with poppy." A voice says and Peter tenses up.

"What is this?" Peter asks with a groan, standing up and searching the room.

His eyes land on a figure to the right, lounging on the kitchen counter in between him and the door, back against the wall and hands behind the head. "A cat." The boy says, and Peter growls darkly, beginning to surge forward.

"What have you don-!?" Before he can get two steps forward the cat spikes its fur and launches itself onto Peter. He must still be weak because the force of the cat pushes him back until he stumbles over the couch.

He hears a childish laughter as Peter and the feline go head over heels and roll on the floor. Disgruntled, Peter shoves the cat away from him and it lands gracefully on the couch, arching its back and hissing. "Speaking of the cat, he doesn't like aggression very much, so let's keep this calm, shall we?" The boy's smug tone makes Peter clench his fist as he regains his stance, keeping one eye on the orange puffball.

"I'd say it likes aggression very much." Peter grumbles before narrowing his eyes at the boy, still watching him from a distance. "Alright, _laddie_ , what did you do with Trinity?" Peter asks through gritted teeth, and the boy snorts as though it's nothing.

"Oh I could care less about her, for now at least. I think someone came to get her, although I wonder how that woman would react if she knew your girlfriend could use magic in this land. I'd say she stunned everyone within sight. That should go down well with this town." He laughs again, annoying Peter. "No, you're the reason as to why I am here." The boy jumps down from his leisurely perch and traipses over.

Peter raises an eyebrow and notches his chin up. "You've been watching, spying on, Trinity and the lad for so long and you expect me to believe that?" Peter accuses and the boy waves it off.

"We were waiting for you to show up, the witch was certain you'd come to her. Consider it reconnaissance, not spying." The boy shrugs and Peter grits his teeth, knowing immediately who 'the witch' was. The cat meows loudly out of nowhere, and the boy rolls his eyes and groans. "Fine, I suppose you're right." He responds and Peter hardly breaks his thoughts away from Zelena long enough to address that the boy talked to the cat.

The boy walks closer to him, holding up a bottle. Peter furrows his eyebrows before grinning incredulously. "Your pet will be mincemeat before you make me drink that, laddie." Peter warns and the cat hisses once more, digging its claws into the couch.

"I'm afraid you've got it backwards." The boy laughs like he's sharing an inside joke, but lightly tosses the bottle into the air and snatches it again casually. "But, you will drink this, the witch explicitly said she went through so much work to make it just right." The boy drones on, before grinning and twisting the bottle in between his fingers. "You see if you don't, your girlfriend will be a monkey's meal by tonight. Before you could even make it back in time to help her, or contact anyone, I'd say."

Peter raises his eyebrows and snags a pillows, thwacking the cat away with it before grabbing ahold of the young man's throat and shoving him back against the wall. The cat scrambles over to attack again but the boy only smirks and holds up a hand. "Sorry." He says with difficulty as Peter presses on his windpipe. "But only us conferring with our partner will stop her from being ripped to pieces, or, perhaps even worse, becoming Zelena's servant herself. You know about her monkey servants." Peter loosens his hold and the boy grins darkly, holding up the bottle again. "Come on, it won't kill you or anything. Zelena just needs you to keep your mouth shut about her."

"What does it do?" Peter asks, a queasy feeling rising in his stomach. The boy gestures for Peter to move away and he does, only for the cat to growl and move to stand in front of the boy. The boy tosses Peter the bottle and it hits his palm smoothly.

The boy shrugs. "All she said was that it would impair you from talking about her. Something boring, blur your memories maybe? I don't listen much to her spiels." The boy leans against the wall casually and Peter grips the bottle hard, racking his brain for a way out of this. Leverage, maybe? Peter got around while he was searching for truest believer, maybe he has something on the fool in front of him.

"Who are you, what's in this for you?" Peter asks and the boy's face goes slack for the first time. His eyelids droop and seems to get lost in thought. Peter shifts his eyebrows in response, and the boy shrugs, light and genuine this time.

"Me? Mark's the name. As for why..." Peter notices the boy's fingers playing with a chain around his left wrist, some type of jeweled charm hanging from it. "We all have those we want to protect, yeah?" Is all Peter's opposer reveals. The cat meows again and thrust its head upward, as if telling Peter to hurry up.

Peter looks hesitantly at the vial, then back up at Mark. "If you understand, then you wouldn't hurt Trinity." He says inquisitively, with a twitch of his eyebrow. Another cold breeze pushes itself around in the apartment and Peter resists a shiver.

Mark's eyes darken and a look of regret passes across his eyes before he looks incredibly seriously at Peter. "We don't have that choice, but, if you drink that, I swear on my own love that I'll keep yours from harm." Peter was usually a pretty good judge of character, and the boy's tone rang with a sincerity that indicates he was once a good person.

Peter pops the vial and downs it in one gulp, apologizes mentally to Trinity incase he's made a huge mistake. Nothing happens at first, and then his left knee hits the floor as he collapses in pain.

* * *

Trinity's POV

My senses slowly drift toward me, and I grapple for them, pulling myself to consciousness. I roll to the left, feeling around and trying to push myself up on the sidewalk. Sidewalk? That's where I am...right? "Peter?" I whisper-call, he should be next to me...

No, that's where I _was_. This is different, soft and warm. Maybe too warm. I squint, taking in the light and see a shadowed figure above me. Shit! Is it that boy!? What boy? Memories pull in and out like a tide, making me question what kind of reality I'm in. A deep breath and a hard bite on my tongue later and I jolt upon the image of a man clearing in front of me.

I pat around and grab a pillow that was behind my head. "Ah there she is. Don't worry lass it's-" The man breaks off his sentence as I fling the pillow into his face and push myself up and over the back of the couch. My butt lands ungracefully on the ground and I wince, the world coming sharply into focus.

My apartment? "You never lose that, do you?" The man mutters behind me, slightly disgruntled, and I stare confused at our kitchen, two people sitting at the table.

"Sis!" Henry exclaims and jumps up from his seat at the table, rushing and throwing his arms around me. "I was worried!" He insists and I hug him back, severely confused. Henry helps me stand up and he next person to put their arms around me is mom.

"Thank goodness." She breathes out and I let my chin rest on her shoulder. "You must've been so scared, come on kid, I made you some tea." She guides me to a chair at the table, and I catch her send a look to the man behind me. That's right! I spin around and snag a random spoon from the table, holding it out as if it's a weapon.

"Mom, don't trust him! He's been looking for you and planning something strange!" I proclaim and she sighs. The man scratches the back of his head with a guilty grin and Emma gently takes the spoon from my hands and replaces it with a mug of tea.

She gains an awkward look as she begins to try and explain, and I sit down with an eyebrow raised. Henry and I share a look, and he shrugs ever so slightly. "Take it easy for a bit, alright? He's...an old family friend. Who...did his best to contact me." Mom seemed to struggle around her words and I widen my eyes mid sip.

"What about Peter, he should be with you, right!?" I demand and turn around in my chair to look at the man. "We met at the breakfast joint, by coincidence, and when I left he came with...but..." I put a hand on my head and struggle to remember. "There was a boy...did he.." I glance back at Henry, apprehensive of talking about it in front of him. I turn to mom and mouth, 'drug us?'

"No, lass, Peter's fine." The man intervenes before mom can say anything. "He brought you back here before leaving, he's back at our place." He explains and I blink in confusion. "He said you just collapsed on your way down the street." Did that happen? I could've sworn.

My memories swirl hazily in a pot of thick confusion, honestly, they could say just about anything and I'd believe it. Well, almost anything. I let my elbow rest on the table and put my head in my hand. "Weird." Is all I say and mom reaches over and rubs my back for a few moments. Henry jumps up and runs into the bathroom, and I resist a chuckle, wondering how long he'd been waiting for me to wake up.

"So. What's with taking the drug dealer in tow?" I ask blatantly and mom widens her eyes while the man only laughs.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Do you always assume things have something to do with drugs?" The man asks and I shrug.

"You said something about 'only having enough for her,' so yes, I assumed drugs."

"Swan you should look into what Trinity does after school."

"I never told you my name."

Mom stands up and gestures to the man with her hand. "I did. He uh, his name is-"

"Hook." The man says and I take a long drink of my tea.

Henry reenters the room and I turn to him, poking him playfully in the side. He squirms on the way to the seat and I poke him again. This time he turns and pokes me back and I laugh. "Did you have fun studying today?" I ask while Emma and Hook move to the other side of the room to talk.

Henry gives me a sour look. "First, no. Second, it was kinda hard to focus when my sis was fainting on the street." I cuff him on the head lightly before jolting as I remember Racheal and Carlie. I pat around my pockets for my phone, digging it out to find it blown up with messages. None of them seem to be about me collapsing, or whatever happened, so I slip it back in my pocket and drink some more, my throat endlessly dry.

Henry and I talk for a little bit, him demanding I fill him in on the events involving Hook and Peter. Mom points over to us as we discuss it in hushed voices, "You two better not be plotting something!" She says and Henry's eyes widen as he realizes something.

"Oh no." He dons a panicked expression and turns to look at the door. "I may have plotted something this morning." He admits. "I told Walsh to come over for dinner." Dinner? I check the time and sure enough it's late enough. Emma cringes and takes deep breath, reaching for her phone as Hook begins to question her, interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" The four of us all say at the same time, and mildly shocked and humorous looks are exchanged before Emma beats everyone to the door. Whoops, it's Walsh. I muffle a laugh and glance around the apartment casually, until my eyes settle on the window.

The window...before...my mind works like a net, connecting things together and following the threads. The window that the cat came through, and didn't the boy have a cat with him? The image of him flashes in and out of my mind, so quick that its forgotten again and I can't recall what I was even on about. Unconsciously, my hand had moved to rub my head.

"Are both Henry and Trinity here?" Walsh's voice drips in from Emma's conversation at the door, trying to push Walsh out but he apparently wasn't taking the hint. I lean so that I can see him better in the doorway, and he makes eye contact with me. He looks nice tonight, maybe he's hoping Emma will accept his proposal. Actually, something creates a knot in my stomach, and the look he gives me before checking his phone slyly as Emma succeeds in ushering out sends shiver down my spine.

I look down to see my hand clutching the tea mug, and slowly let go of it while Henry starts peppering Hook with questions. I stand, dying for a moment alone, and slip into my room. The knot remains, twisting and tightening, and I open a drawer to snag a long, thin slip of paper. I begin folding it, and by the end it makes a nice paper star. I drop it in the bottle, as a mark of the afternoon's incident.

Was it really just me fainting? Most of me doubts it. I hear the door open and stretch a bit, calming myself for a moment before strolling out of my room again. "Is Trinity here?" Peter demands, striding through the kitchen towards the rooms. He spots me and stops in his tracks, seemingly relieved.

"Of course I'm here...where else would I be?" I ask, he brought me here. Still, his presence instantly comforts me, and the knot in my gut relaxes. Upon peering closer at his face, I tilt my head and ask, "Are those scratches? Stalk a far meaner girl, did you?" I ask and he knits his eyebrows together before releasing them and grinning.

"You wish." He quips and Hook puts a hand on his shoulder. They share a silent conversation and I put a hand over my stomach. I must have been asleep all day...wouldn't you normally take someone to the hospital in that case? Suspicion rises in me as I nab some peanut butter from the cabinet. If anything, I know just the person to ask about suspicious incidents.

Peter looks over at me, as if he sensed my thoughts, and I ungracefully shove a spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth while looking away. What? I'm hungry after sleeping all day. "So..." Henry says and looks at Peter. "You know Trin?" Peter raises an eyebrow and doesn't look away from me when answering.

"Yes, but not very well."

* * *

Henry pulled me out of bed the next morning, declaring that if I slept a minute later we wouldn't make to school in time for lunch. I found that a bit of an exaggeration, but none the less I got dressed and now produce a weighted yawn at the table. "You're hurting the eggs, mom." Henry says and she jumps.

"Right." She responds and I rest my forehead on the table. "Trin, are you alright?" She asks, one hand stirring the eggs.

"Mm, just a small headache." I look up and see her worried gaze, instantly feeling like I've done something wrong. She shouldn't be worrying about me, not when she and Walsh ended so badly. To think she just, told him goodbye. There's something more to it, there always is. "What about you?" I dare to ask, and her eyes turn into a knowing grin.

"Walsh was bad news, end of story. Sometimes you can't really tell who a person is until the moments it really matters." Mom says, looking us both in the eyes as her words sink in. "However, we can always move forward." She gives the eggs another stir on the hot skillet, then takes them off and sets a plate down in front of each of us.

"Is that why there are suitcases packed in your room? Are you going somewhere?" I ask with half a mouth full of eggs. She narrows her eyes at me and shakes the rubber spatula in my direction.

"Actually there are several suitcases, for mom, me, and you." Henry chirps in and Emma alternates the spatula pointing to him.

"I can't win against you two, you got me." She says and appraises the look I share with Henry. "There's a case in Maine, my old friends from last night came to tell me about it personally. Do you two want to come?" She asks carefully and Henry thinks for a moment before agreeing happily. I bite my lip.

The beach trip is coming up. "How long will this case last, do you know?"

"That depends on a lot of things, I can't say. We'd leave in a few minutes though." Mom replies with an awkward crack to her voice, but I disregard it. Carlie and Racheal have to understand. Besides, I might be back in time. I shovel some more eggs in my mouth and nod.

"Sounds like a blast. Can I help with the case?" I ask slyly and she shakes her head with a grin that's slightly strained.

"Not this one. Unless you're willing to dig through a library for extremely obscure things." She starts moving around the kitchen, putting things away to prepare to go. I hop from the table bounce on the balls of my feet.

"I am _always_ willing to dig through a library for obscure stuff." I answer and she chuckles before pointing to her room.

"Go on and pack, then."

* * *

Everything is loaded in the yellow bug, and just as we prepare to jump in, a motorcycle pulls into the apartment's parking near us. Peter pops off the helmet and responds to my dubious look with a grin. "Ah, there's the lad." Hook- or Killian as mom told me to call him- greets Peter and I roll my eyes as the boy steps up to me.

"You're really gonna drive eight hours to Maine on a motorcycle." I scrutinize with my arms crossed and he looks down at me with a smirk, as if he's sharing some inside joke with someone. "You didn't have twenty bucks the other day, how do you plan to pay for gas?"

Peter doesn't respond to me, and instead gestures for Killian to talk to him. They share a whispered conversation, and I roll my eyes before getting into the car, taking the other back seat. Henry looks across at me and grins. "This is gonna be great, I mean this can't just be any old case right? Mom wouldn't pull us out of school and travel for something small." He says and I curl my legs up onto the seat, getting comfortable.

* * *

"Is this it?" I ask softly, as Henry's light snores indicate he's still sleeping. Emma almost jolts when I speak, as if she wasn't expecting it. Killian looks back at me with a curiously serious face as I examine the sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke.' It's so late that when I stretch myself around to look at it once we've past, it's lost in the pitch black night.

"You bet kiddo." She answers and I shift around, impatient to finally be out of the car. "Peter probably beat us there, what with the break we took near the border." Mom comments and I frown slightly upon recalling what Mom's reaction was when she came back from dealing with Walsh, last night, and she saw Peter.

She said before that he was an old friend like Killian, but I get the feeling she was less than happy to see him. After what happened on the street... a knot still sits in my chest. Somehow, though, as we drive into the town, I feel happy regardless. Seeing new places is always fun, I'll bet that's it.

Mom parks the car on the edge of a street and I jump out eagerly. Street lamps light the sidewalk, littered with shops and other cars. "They really do have a clock tower! Sweet!" I exclaim once the car doors are shut, and Henry won't be woken. I reach up my arms and stretch, taking a deep breath.

Mom chuckles as I look widely around the town, but then looks down the street with a wistful, almost regretful expression. "Trin, stay here with Killian, watch Henry, I'm going to uh...greet some old friends." She says and I recall the little inn...or bed and breakfast...? A place with a sign up for openings.

As mom walks off I turn to Killian and widen my eyes and he clicks on a strange, metal hook to his left hand. "...What is that?" I ask and he laughs.

"Call it a personal prosthetic." He explains and I lean against the buggy.

"Huh."


	8. Common Tribulations

**Breaking the pattern this time, we're gonna stay in the present for a bit. Mostly because I'm too excited to wait another chapter for Trin to see the others again. Unless I'm remembering wrong, they never really say where Emma and Henry stay during this intermediate period. I know eventually they stay with the charmings but they meet Henry the day after they get to Storybrooke at the diner, so I'm assuming they boarded up in the inn for a bit.**

 **Or, ya know, slept in the car. Whichever is more comfortable.**

 **Also this is slightly important. I know in the show they didn't really show any sign of a specific holiday, mostly, I'm assuming, to not offend anyone or show biased to a certain religion. Ack, I know what you're thinking. Getting a little controversial in here. Actually all I wanted to do was have them put up a tree and maybe some other decorations. Not for any bias, of course, I just thought it'd be kinda cute for Trinity and Snow to make ornaments together or something. If it bothers anyone enough than please tell me and I'll be happy to change it.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Peter's POV

He had grown kinda attached to the motorcycle, regardless of whether he stole it or not. To be fair, the man who was hardly paying any attention to the road or the sidewalk, and nearly ran over a little girl, had no need for it. Besides, when he went to confront the man, it appeared by his panicked speech that he himself had stolen it from someone. Peter didn't see anything wrong with stealing something stolen.

He parks it near the apartment building that Trinity, Felix, and Auria had stayed in the week after they returned from Neverland. This is his best guess to where Felix would be, the oaf is sentimental like that. He knocks on the door, finding it less convenient than if he'd taken the window, like he normally does, and waits impatiently as he heard footprints beyond it.

The lock clicks and the door opens to a familiar, bored looking face. Felix takes in Peter's appearance without blinking an eye, and frowns and tilts his chin up. "Who is it?" A young, boyish voice calls and Felix turns around.

"No one, I'm still dreaming." Felix responds and Peter lets out a strange noise, like a laugh and an offended cough together. Felix turns back around and narrows his eyes at Peter. Then Bug- or Pazi- runs out from behind Felix and stares wide-eyed at him.

"You're back!" Pazi exclaims, his face more shocked than anything else, better than Peter expected.

"Come on, don't tell me you weren't expecting me?" Peter asks with a smirk, but drops his smile when Felix takes a step toward him.

Peter has to look up at him, but for once the height difference doesn't aggravate him. Felix puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, and the two take each other in for a moment. This is his best friend, who stayed with him even after all the wrongs he committed. "You're an asshole." Felix says and Peter nods.

"Good to see you too." Peter snarks but is then caught off guard when Felix pulls him into a hug. He wasn't expecting this, especially if they weren't going to remember anything, according to Baelfire's note. When they break off the hug Felix turns so Peter can walk in. "I guess this means you ended up staying with them at the castle. Figures." Peter comments and Felix widens his eyes, looking more animated than Peter had seen him for many years on Neverland.

To be honest, Peter guesses he owes Auria for that. The curious fairy oughta be around here somewhere. "You know what happened during the missing year?" Felix demands with intensity and Peter raises an eyebrow and nods.

"What happened around here?" Peter asks and Felix goes into a less than elaborate explanation, Pazi occasionally popping in and adding something. When he finishes, Peter goes into his own explanation, keeping the adventures of the previous year short for now, and just as he explains that he found Trinity with Emma and Henry in New York, a surprised Auria walks in from the other room.

"Peter Pan!?" She exclaims and Peter grins and waves, happy to see that she's doing well. Both her and Felix look surprised at the gesture, and he breaks it off and looks down awkwardly. During the year, he'd grown fond of the fairy who helped him even when she didn't have to. To them, it'd only been several days since he'd tried to take over the town, killing Trinity to do so. He remembers how long it took him during that year to feel good again, like he was as natural and happy as before. "Did you say Trinity is here?" She asks and Peter nods slowly.

The three of them start to move in the next instant. "But!" He has to say loudly for Auria, Felix, and Pazi to pause on their way to the door. "She doesn't remember anything, because of Regina's spell." He says and Felix snorts.

"I'm sorry, when has that stopped you before?" Felix demands, and Peter winces at the confused and angry look on Felix's face as he says the next words.

"This time is different...I don't want to hurt her again like on Neverland." Peter explains and Auria takes a few steps toward him. Her eyes are inspecting and soft, reminding Peter of the previous year.

She puts a hand on Felix's arm, and the big oaf turns and looks at her, his eyes shifting from anger to light frustration in a matter of moments. "Fine. But we'll figure out something." Felix insists and Peter grins in response.

"Naturally." Felix raises his eyebrow at Peter's now mischievous expression. "I'll introduce you guys tomorrow." Peter says and starts to leave, preparing himself for a night in a tree or something, his money all regretfully spent on motorcycle fuel, when Auria speaks up.

"Peter if...if you do not have anywhere to stay, the apartments around here are all empty. Whoever used them before the curse is gone now. We've just been using them freely. The lost boys stay in the one next to this." She says with a small, hesitant smile and Felix doesn't give Peter a chance to respond before pushing him out the door and down the hall to an empty room.

"Don't even think about disappearing again. What was I supposed to think?" Felix grumbles and Peter snorts.

"You've been getting along well with Auria. What are you two doing together so late at night?" Peter asks slyly and Felix's face lights up in an unexpected shade of pink. Peter bursts out laughing, before getting batted in the back of the head lightly by Felix, which only causes him to laugh more. "I missed you, Felix." He says casually and Felix nods, a small quirk of a smile on his face.

* * *

Felix's POV

He was just as compelled to punch Peter as hug him when the bastard showed up at his door like it was nothing. Honestly he didn't know what to think, the last things he remembered about the guy was trying to stop him from destroying the town. The way he acted last night, it was like darkness was a foreign concept to him.

Felix wasn't entirely unconvinced from one of his theories, that Peter would have enacted the curse to bring them back to Trinity. Still, as Felix drums his fingers on the diner's booth, waiting for Auria to reappear from her first job as a waitress, he can't deny that Peter just seems...different. Even if Peter had done it, Felix can't imagine being anywhere but by his side.

"Look Henry, they have a jukebox! I wonder if it works?" Felix hears her voice before he sees her, and his chest erupts into a nervous cascade of emotions and anticipation. 'She doesn't remember you,' he tries to tell himself, to calm down. Both of them, back within the same twenty-four hours.

Henry replies to her enthusiastically, and as they walk through the diner and take a seat, pairs of eyes from all around the room follow them in awe. Trinity doesn't even glance at Felix. Emma stands up and greets them from the large booth she held for them, and Felix remembers the utter silence that encased the diner for a few seconds when the savior walked in. Everyone knew her, but she seemed surprised at their interest.

The Charmings walk in and greet them, but Felix gets distracted by Auria setting a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him. She's wearing a uniform, similar to Ruby's but with all the buttons closed, and she smiles shyly at him while he takes it in. "You look strange, sweetheart." He says.

"I know. It's only for the morning though so..." She says and droops her head a bit. Felix grins when she's not looking, and then reaches out to momentarily play with a piece of her hair.

"You look nice." He amends and she glances at him for only an instant before running back to do something else.

In the next moment, as Felix takes a hesitant bite of the eggs, Peter clunks down in the seat across him, smirking at something behind Felix. Felix turns around to look, and sees Trinity staring Peter down with a challenging raised eyebrow. Felix can't help but let out a small chuckle, and her eyes cut to him. He meets her savvy gaze with indifference, pretending to not care despite the struggle.

Somehow, even though he doesn't remember the lost year, it still feels like he hasn't seen her in ages.

"One of these days she's going to smack us for bringing this up." Felix muses as he turns back around and Peter agrees with a deft movement of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The minutes pass by with little more clamor than Regina dropping her mug in shock. Felix and Peter wait until the savior and her crew have left before standing up from the booth. As Snow White, Henry, and Trinity move to a booth Peter stops Trin with a light touch on her elbow.

"Trin, are you free right now?" Peter asks and Trinity glances over at Snow and Henry before stopping in front of Peter.

"Yeah, I guess. I needed to talk to you anyway." She speaks quietly with an earnest expression and Felix resists a smile at her noticeably longer hair, falling softly down her back. She looks like when he first met her, but older. "In private."

Felix notices Peter's smothered grin, as he tries to look serious. Felix snorts and Trinity looks at him in one sudden movement. He swallows hard, but she just smiles and says, "Hi, my name is Trinity."

"Felix." He responds and she nods. His hands feel oddly clammy, and he can't think of anything at all to say. How do you refriend someone you've known for ten years. You'd think it'd be easier, but Felix doesn't have the unerring confidence that the darkest had given him anymore.

Felix looks away from her finally when Auria starts walking toward them. She's holding a small cup of coffee, and smiles at Felix in an abnormal way. "Here, I brought the coffee- oh my!" She trips, somehow, and a bit of coffee spills onto Trinity's shirt. Trin jumps while Auria apologizes and deftly places the cup on the table next to them before ushering Trin away.

"I am so sorry! Here, I'll show you where the bathroom is." She insists and Trin laughs, a little flustered, as they walk away. "Good thing Felix doesn't like it hot, right?" Auria says and Trin thumbs the stained part of her shirt.

"It's really fine, this is an old shirt anyway. Are you alright?" She asks, slightly giggling with Auria as they disappear into the bathroom.

Felix and Peter tilt their heads a smidge, a few seconds passing by in the cozy diner before they turn to each other. Peter points at the coffee cup and then at the bathroom, his mouth slightly ajar. "Did...did what I think happen... just happen?" He asks and Felix furrows his eyebrows as he replays the scene in his head.

"Auria wouldn't have...done that on purpose.." Felix states hesitantly.

"No...of course not." Peter confirms, glancing to the bathroom. "But you didn't ask for coffee, did you?"

"I've never had coffee before."

"Huh."

Their voices drop to a hush as they both turn around and confer quietly. "That fairy."

"Is way more clever than we think." Peter finishes Felix's thought, and the two boys sit down to wait.

* * *

Trinity's POV

Meeting Mary Margret and David was amusing, but the looks from them and the other people in the diner, including the poor woman who dropped the glass, were unnerving. Part of me wonders if mom has described them to me before, and I simply forgot. There were several times when, after a particularly bad nightmare, she would soothe me with stories.

Those were the times I felt most like a nuisance, but when she described her childhood it made me feel...like I wasn't alone. When Emma leaves, Mary Margret stays with me and Henry. I wonder when there'll be a chance to explore some of the town. The streets seem lively with people moving from shop to shop, and this diner has a constant cozy murmur.

It's cold outside, but there seems to be something else in the air that makes those who pass by pull their coats tighter. Some of them whisper together with hunched shoulders and searching eyes. How can a town's own people look so much like they don't belong?

"Do you get many tourists here?" I ask in a moment of silence, while Emma and David are leaving with the other woman. Mary Margret opens her mouth to answer me but doesn't say anything.

Mom turns around before she walks out and shares a look with David. "Sure, sometimes. Not really during this part of the year, though." She replies before heading out and I raise an eyebrow. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

Later on, I find myself laughing next to a bathroom sink while I dab my shirt to get the coffee out. "Do you know those two?" I ask the girl who is trying to remember if it's lemon juice or vinegar that helps remove coffee stains. "Honestly I don't really care much for this shirt anyway."

The girl smiles and leans against the other sink. "My name is Auria, and yes those two are my friends. Well Felix is, I don't know much about Peter." She says and then looks down as if shy.

"I'm Trinity." I say and toss the paper towel into the trash can. "I'd say that's as good as it's gonna get for now." The stain on the bottom right of my shirt is mostly faded, but I care very little. "So, what's there to do around here?" I ask and she looks up as she thinks.

"There is a library under the clock tower...and there are the docks and a beach that are fun to walk on. A lot of shops around too." She lists as we walk out, and I sigh.

"Sounds great. My mom wanted me to stay here with Henry for a while, though. I guess I'll check things out later." I comment mostly to myself, but Auria pulls something out from a pocket on her skirt, a deck of cards.

"Do you like to play card games?" She asks and I smile brightly.

An hour later, and I'm still sitting in the booth with Auria on my left, and Peter and Felix on the other side playing poker. Henry's sitting up on the booth behind me and watching over my shoulder. "Sis, when'd you learn to play poker?" He asks and I smile at him mischievously.

"Carlie and Racheal corrupted me long ago." I quip and Henry laughs. Felix and Auria look at me curiously and I blink for a second before realizing that they want an explanation. "Oh uhm.." Why are they interested? "Oh!" I take a look at the new card that was put down and slide a few pennies that we're using for chips into the pot. "Check." Of course they wouldn't be interested, that's silly of me. I don't even know them.

"You mean those two girls, your friends in New York?" Peter asks and slides a few pennies over. "They seemed oh so innocent, too." He teases with a raised eyebrow and I stick my tongue out at him. As I look over at him, I look past his head and out the window of the diner. Standing on the other side of the street is a familiar looking boy, and sitting next to him is...an orange cat!?

I narrow my eyes, peering at him and trying to remember what happened the other day. He gestures with his hand for me to come out, and then starts walking down the street. I take a sharp intake of breath and turn to Auria. "Excuse me." I say and shimmy my way out of the booth. "Henry I'll be right back!" I call behind my shoulder while I scramble to put my coat and my gloves on at the same time.

"Wait Trinity!" I hear Mary Margret call my name just as the diner's door closes, and I start sprinting down the street after the boy. My chest heaves with breath, which billows behind me in the cold air. I spot him turn the corner at the clocktower and feel something strange take over my legs, pushing me harder than I've run before. It feels natural and alien at the same time, similar to when I first saw Peter's face.

My foot slides on the ground as I turn the sharp corner to the right, and I run past a couple of shorter men, nearly running into one of them. "I'm very sorry!" I say over my shoulder before I continue to dash forward. I see the boy up ahead turn into a space between two shops, and skid to stop outside of the mini alleyway.

Do I follow him like an idiot or do I let him go? After deciding that no one ever gets anywhere in life without being an idiot once in a while, I jog into the area and look around. It's a dead end. I search behind some boxes and try to peek inside the shop, but the boy is gone. "Where'd you go?" I whisper and try the door handle to the shop. Locked. He couldn't have just...disappeared?

I jump when a hand is planted on my shoulder, not expecting to see Peter's face when I turn around. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks, his chest heaving, and I huff, still out of breath as well. "You've been here for less than a day, you can't just go running blindly into weird places." He complains and I cross my arms, shrugging off his hand.

"Says who? I wasn't running blindly, I thought I saw that boy from the street in New York. Peter this is what I wanted to talk about, you remember it don't you? He had an orange cat and-and" I list off and Peter's face grows baffled. "And this dust...stuff." I trail into a whisper, and Peter looks at me with mock concern.

"You must've dreamt up something strange after you collapsed on the street. There was no boy, and no cat." Peter says and I shoot him an annoyed, serious look.

He responds by taking my wrist and leading me out of the small alley. "This isn't a joke Peter. I know you were there. I took a picture with my camera." I exclaim and dig around in my bag. No...I would've dropped the picture or something. I frown and look over to Peter, who is still pulling me along. "Peter this isn't a joke."

He turns to me with shockingly gentle eyes and a calm smile. "Of course it isn't. I think I remember now. There was a boy who came and asked if you were okay after you fainted. He was wearing a t-shirt with an orange cat on it. That's probably what you're remembering." He explains in a soothing tone and I frown, reluctant to let go of what I remember, but unable to deny the more likely scenario.

"Well, whatever happened, there was a boy outside the diner, Peter. He looked right at me and kinda, did a gesture thing." I mimic what the boy did with his hand, beckoning an invisible person. As we reach the diner again Peter stops and looks at me, his face solemn and thoughtful.

"Weird." Peter concedes and I huff once more as we walk in, taking off my coat and gloves in shameful defeat. Somehow this diner is feeling less cozy, and more suffocating. Why am I so nervous? Could I have hallucinated the boy?

Or am I being tricked by more than my head?


	9. The style

**Hello lo lo. Chapters too long already;; *sigh* I've been doing this too often... Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Auria's POV_

 _"So, where are you going today?" Po asked, hanging around Tink and Auria's room during the early morning. Auria tried not to roll her eyes as she pulled on the usual pants and tunic she wore, finding that they reminded her of the other world, and she was strangely fond of them. Maybe it was that, or she was too awkward to waltz around in a dress everyday. Not when, ever since that night a couple weeks ago, she'd been seeing Peter and Felix about everyday._

 _She typically made an excuse to find them, or pop up where they were. For Peter it was easy, she'd go and ask how his day was, or what he was doing. Auria didn't feel awkward around him, as he was usually pleasant for the few minutes she was there. Usually. There were a few days he'd snapped at her, but Auria called it progress. Felix was...more of a challenge to confront._

 _"There are more merchants coming in today." Is all Auria said in response, and Tink put a hand on her shoulder. Whenever there were merchants, Auria would rally her courage and ask them all if they knew of a family who'd lost a son to Peter Pan. Those type of stories tend to go around a town, and merchants pass through many towns every year._

 _"Auria just don't...maybe it's time you thought this over." Tink said and Auria raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and looking through her lashes at Tink. "Rufio is happy here with the boys. I know, well I don't know much about his family but Aur, you've been focused on finding him and helping him for so long. It's time you let it go, and help yourself instead."_

 _Auria dropped her defensive stance and rubbed her palms on her legs. "I don't want to give up, but...Rufio said the same thing to me the other day." She hung her head in slight defeat. "Things always come full circle for people in this kingdom, if I give up now there's no doubt I will have to face his parents later."_

 _"That shouldn't be a problem for you." A new voice said and Auria turned to the doorway of their room. Felix leaned against the door frame with a calm, slightly bored looking face. "After all, you can talk your way out of just about anything." Felix drawled, with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He's roughly dressed, similar to when they went to fight the thieves, and they prepared to walk all day._

 _Auria tilted her head and frowned slightly. "Am I that manipulative?" She asked with a innocence in her tone, and she couldn't tell whether Felix was coughing or laughing in the next few moments. Tink also took to covering her mouth with her wrist, and suspiciously chuckling. "What is it?" She demanded with a jump when Po draped her arm across Auria's shoulders._

 _"Sweetie, I wouldn't worry about it." Po snarked in a voice dripping with honey and humor. "What's the big guy doing here anyway?" Auria wondered for a moment before realizing with a crinkled nose that she referred to Felix as 'the big guy.'_

 _Felix narrowed his eyes at her, and his gaze slowly drifted from Po, to Auria, to the arm around her shoulders. "That's for Auria to know, and you to butt out." Felix snipped out each word with an odd attitude to the smirking fairy behind Auria. Did...something happen between the two of them? Auria squirmed out from under Po's arm and then trotted over to Felix._

 _He remained glaring at Po until Auria spoke up. "What is it?" She inquired softly._

 _When he looked down at her, his face did something that Auria had noticed only when he looked at Trinity months before. His eyes softened, and as he slowly opened his mouth to speak she felt her heart take sudden leaps. Fluttering like a bird caught on a branch, her hand clenched by her side as she tried to stop it._

 _What is this? "Peter and I are leaving, I wanted to say goodbye." He spoke with a strange difficulty, and then looks past her at Po again. "Unless." He looked back down at her and raised one eyebrow. "You want to come with?"_

 _Auria's breath caught in her throat, and although she was incredibly suspicious of the interaction between Po and Felix, she just simply felt happy. "Mhm." She nodded and couldn't help but let a smile through, before putting on a more casual demeanor. "Where to?"_

 _"Hold up, it won't just be you three right?" Tinkerbell demanded and stepped up with her arms crossed. "I won't let Auria go on some trip alone with two guys she hardly knows." Tink said and Auria looked down, suddenly embarrassed._

 _"Oh, let her do what she wants." Po taunted coyly. "But Blue will never let her back in if she keeps hanging around those heathens." Po chuckles in a dark fashion, as if she enjoyed the downcast look that spread over Auria._

 _"This has nothing to do with that!" Auria argued intently but chewed her lip for a moment in thought. Blue wouldn't actually think that...would she. "You don't think...?" Auria looked only at Tink, letting the question hang in the air, and the tense atmosphere was only moved when Felix took a deep breath and started walking out of the room._

 _Auria spun around on her heels and suddenly realized how it must seem to him. "Don't let us hold you back." He spit in a harsh tone over his shoulder. He must be quite upset, Auria thought, to show much more emotion than he usually does. Auria took a few steps to run after him, but Po grabbed her elbow and yanked her back._

 _"Hey!" Auria let loose a small, surprised cry when Po proceeded to yank her across the room._

 _"What do you think you're doing!?" Tink demanded and Po sniffed, looking down at Auria disdainfully._

 _"Figure out where your loyalties lie. You've been neglecting your duties, your purpose. Maybe on the floor you'll get a new perspective." With that she walked out, and as Tink helped Auria to her feet, the air seemed to crackle with unspoken words._

 _Auria didn't want to say anything, but Tink's eyes bore into her back as shifted their feet in their places. "She's wrong." Auria said and wrapped her arms around her chest. 'Handle that situation.' Auria wanted to think Blue wouldn't do something like that, but somehow the Blue Fairy came off as someone who would. "What does she care? I've always been a wingless fairy anyway." Auria 's voice cracked and she curled in on herself, and then stormed out of the room just as Tink reached her arm to comfort her._

 _As she pushed down the castle's halls, her leather soled boots softly clapping on the ground, Auria was too busy scrubbing her eyes to notice passing a regal woman. "Auria?" Regina's voice startled her, but she stopped and turned around, tilting her head in silent inquiry. "I was...looking for Tinkerbell." The woman murmured and Auria took a moment a of thought to remember how Tink showed Regina her true love after Auria left. The queen must be wanting to ask about that._

 _The windows let in the dim dawn light, and while Regina stood there in a bejeweled gown, Auria was meek in comparison, thick, cotton pants with a small orange tunic thrown over, the end of which barely touching her knee. "Yes ma'am, she was still in the room moments ago." Auria responded before turning away again. The light made the dust particles floating in the air looking like fairy dust, twirling and carefree._

 _"Are you alright?" The woman's tone was caring, but blatantly awkward. Auria's heart thumped still, but she supposed there was no harm in asking advice._

 _"What does a person do when someone else wants you to prove yourself, but you do not. When they have expectations for you that do not feel right?" Auria asked in a listless, but confused voice._

 _Regina was lost in thought for a moment. "You're a fairy aren't you? Doesn't your kind go by different rules than humans?" Regina asked suddenly, with a piece of humor, and Auria straightened herself and prepared to leave. "But, I remember when I had those exact thoughts in my head. I couldn't think of anything else." Auria tilted her head, and Regina stepped close enough to her to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste your time on thinking about it, you only have to prove yourself to you, that's the most important person anyway. Follow your heart or something like that. Anyone who asks more of you is...well they aren't the ones that matter." Regina said, looking pleased at the smile that grew on Auria's face._

 _Auria felt her chest clench at the melancholy erupting in Regina's eyes, and the fairy took hold of the queen's hand. "Thank you, and I hope your memories do not continue to burden you." She smiled brightly before turning around and dashing through the halls. The queen watched her go, while Auria's hand clasped on her pendant._

 _Follow your heart. Can fairies do that too? Auria had thought that their only purpose was to help others do that. But now..._

 _An open window let light in, and Auria cast half her body out to find a nice view of the stables, momentum flowing around her. From there she could see Felix and Peter leading horses out and loading them up. "Felix!" She called with all of her might, and the two boys turned to search for her voice. "Wait up!" She put her knee on the edge of the window and pushed herself up._

 _Being a wingless fairy, she would always find creative ways to get down from high places. She stretched out her arms and hopped on the sill a few times until she jumped out, falling a few moments before grabbing the branch of a large tree. '_ Why must I keep remind myself? Even if I don't have wings, I can still fly' _Auria thought as she rounded the branches and slipped somewhat gracefully down the tree, and to the ground._

 _Her feet hit the grass and her knees follow, but she's too busy enjoying the feeling of her personal flight to care much. "What are you doing? You could've hurt yourself!" Felix demanded as he ran up to meet her. She grinned, stood up, and put a hand on her hip._

 _"I used to do that all the time! Listen Felix, I'm sorry about earlier." She declared, looking him in the eye. "You and Tink are my...close friends. I wouldn't care about Blue or anyone else thinking you are...did she say heathens? I think so. Can I still come with you two?" Auria said all the words very quickly, not feeling anxious until she noticed Felix looking surprised at her spiel._

 _"Close friends...?" He mutters and then coughs, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, come with. So long as your mom- I mean Tinkerbell- approves." His eyebrow lifted with a mischievous tone and Auria laughed._

 _Peter traipsed up behind Felix and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I suppose we could spare a few minutes for you to get some things together." His voice was slightly sulky, but Auria saw a smile in his eyes. He was very attractive when he wasn't cursed by the darkness, or thinking about it. Auria could understand why Trinity had fallen for him._

 _Suddenly Auria smacked a hand to her forehead and groaned, surprising the two boys. "Now I have to go_ back up _." She complained and while Felix grinned in bemusement, Peter broke into a laugh._

* * *

 _Felix's POV_

 _"Do you think this swamp is...well...an ordinary swamp? If it is full of magic then there could be all sorts of...interesting characters there." Auria inquired around the bumping of the horse as they tried to gain a steady tempo that still kept them in pace with the schedule. The entire trip should take a week at least, two weeks at most. The sun was burning into the lower half of the sky again, after half a day of riding. Clouds littered across the ocean of a sky seemed more to Felix like a crop they could harvest, close enough to touch._

 _Felix almost rolled his eyes to no one but himself, remembering how long Auria had taken to convince the royals to let her go. Why they bothered to pretend like they controlled her, he would never know. Even so, Felix didn't deny himself the admittance that he was amused at her sharing the horse with him. Since she'd neglected her riding practice for a few decades, they'd decided she would ride with him._

 _He wasn't bothered at all. No really. Even as she threw her arms around his waist when the horse lost his footing, he was fine._

 _As long as you count perpetually blushing for the day's travels, then yeah. Fine._

 _Felix kept his face neutral, even when Peter gave him nudges with his elbow in the calmer moments. Even when Auria put her hand to his forehead, asking if he had a fever, and his heart felt like it was running faster than the horses. Especially when he had to be reminded of the two uninvited guests flying around them, miniature Tinkerbell and Po were taking the journey by air. The uninvited guests did well to stay out of the way of Felix's horse._

 _"That's what we're going for, isn't it? To find the old crone or whoever." Peter called over his shoulder, from the several feet ahead of them that he was. Felix furrowed his eyebrows for a moment as he thought about their purpose in going to the swamp in the first place. David had clapped his hand on Felix's shoulder and looked him in the eye, telling him that the king needed something from Felix, a boy who grew up on a farm long gone._

 _But then. So had David. Not that Felix had told the king about it yet, he didn't care that much._

 _"It's strange that the king and queen want to summon a swamp hag." Felix drawled, skepticism lacing his tone. No one responded, maybe on account of the strangeness of the task or the admittance that no one knew anything. "What do they need from someone like that?" He said almost to himself, and in a contemplative silence, they rode on._

* * *

 _Trinity's POV_

 _~Some time after Emma, Snow, and Trinity had made it back from the enchanted forest~_

 _I pedaled hard, hoping I would make it in time. As sweat beaded down my forehead and the cooling night air flapped against my face and side, I thought of what I was doing. I can't do anything...for anyone. I wasn't any help getting Emma and Mrs. Blanchard- Snow, back from the enchanted forest. We were stuck there, and I was just a burden. And now? I can't help Emma, or Henry, or even Regina._

 _So what was I doing, biking as fast as I could to the town line?_

 _Just as I turned a corner, I saw Rumpelstiltskin and Belle at the edge of the line. They looked pleasant together, and wistful at the same time. I'm sure Mr. Gold would take her if he could. Belle took his hands after he crossed the line apparently successful, and a few moments later they turned at my arrival. "Miss Stones...what on earth are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked with a slight hint of annoyance and the ever present rasp._

 _I hopped off the bike and clasped my hands together, letting them rest around my waist. "I'm sorry for intruding on this. It must be an...important moment for you two, but I wanted to wish you good luck in finding your son." I proclaimed softly, and both Mr. Gold and Belle looked caught off guard._

 _"And just what do you know about my son?" He asked harshly, receiving a small exhale of breath from Belle that represented a complaint._

 _Maybe I shouldn't have come. "Honestly...I don't know anything. For some reason I just...he feels familiar." I wouldn't normally share my feelings so openly, but I felt the moment warranted it. "Maybe I'm thinking of my own brothers, or of Henry. Something about...your son worries me. Mr. Gold I really hope you find your son safe and sound!" My head bent down so my chin was on my chest while I spoke the words with a passion I recognized like an old friend._

 _Then, a hand was on my head. Only briefly, for a small touch and then it was gone. When I looked up again Rumpelstiltskin was smiling in the small, indulgent way of his. Like he wasn't smiling for himself, like when he was smiling for Belle. I think maybe, the man had forgotten how to smile for himself a long time ago. Whenever his lips curl up nowadays, it's a false sense of joy._

 _"I'm sorry, Trinity." He said, he'd finally grown used to my name when I'd worked part time for him. Come to think of it, he'd only call me 'Miss Stones' when he was angry at me...which was fairly often as of late. We haven't really been on the same side. "I appreciate your encouragement." His words didn't really provide much comfort, as the man he was had hurt many people and didn't seem intent on stopping until he got what he wanted, but I felt for a moment that even a man like him deserves to see his son again. If either to be accepted or denied by him._

 _What was his son's name again? I thought for a moment and turned around suddenly when hand pushed me to the left. "Out of the way, lass." A gruff and alcohol chiseled voice demanded. Without three seconds to react, Hook reached out his arm and fired a shot. My breath seemed abnormal as I had to watch Belle fall over the town line, and Mr. Gold spluttered as he held her and shook her to attention._

 _"Hook!?" I exclaimed, horrified, and stood up shakily only to see the barrel of a gun staring me down._

 _"Take my advance lass, and stay out of it." He hissed at me and my shock lasted as his left forearm whacked me on the left side of my face, knocking me down again. I winced and focused on gaining my bearings again._

~"So you're Hook? As in...Captain Hook? You're a villain in the fairytales, you know?" I spoke hesitantly to the man, more curious of him than afraid. He looked at me with a sly grin, as if he thought it would be easy to swindle me. He was inspecting me... oh crap was he actually planning on jumping me? I shifted back in response.

"Aye... You're quite odd compared to your friends." He admitted , almost carefully, uncharacteristic to what I'd seen of him.

"Yeah? Well, I've always been weird like that. Call me Trinity." I chuckled and he lifted his chin up a bit.

"Huh...how old are you...?"

"Excuse me!?"

"All I mean to say is, you're very much the only child of your group." He amended at my spooked response.

I looked to the side and smiled shyly, scratching my cheek. "Hm, well that's true. I'm sixteen... not really a child..." I glanced at him, and rather randomly said, "You're the type of person who could easily be the 'hero' instead of the villain."

He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a dubious look. "Now what the hell gave you-"

"Because villains don't care about having small talk with a sixteen-year-old girl, especially not one they won't get any advantage from." I shot back with a bemused and confident tone. Something about the man reconciled with a more daring side of me. Maybe it's the story of Peter Pan? Either way, he settled down into his resting spot against the tree, and pointedly did not respond, as if denying what I'd said. That only made me laugh, before turning and trotting away to find Emma.~

 _The memory came to mind and left just as Hook, the dirty bastard, spread his arms wide and awaited Rumpelstiltskin's fireball. My hand pushed myself up on the ground, and I started as a vibration shuddered into my palm. What is that? I looked around wildly and shot too quickly to my feet, only seconds before the other two men noticed the car as well._

 _I took several steps forward and grabbed the back of Hook's jacket's caller, but he threw an arm under my knees and basically threw me as he jumped out to escape the car's path. I thought for a moment, even as my side was impacted and I tumbled to the ground, that I hadn't been hit. Only a dull pain took to my side when my head collided with a large root covered by a frosting of soil._

 _Everything went red._

 _And then black._

* * *

 **That's it for today my friends! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks!**


	10. The Cards

**Hm hm hm. I apologize in advance for this chapter. For those of you who can put the pieces together at the end of this, good job you've been paying attention. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!**

 **This first part is a continuation of the little sploop of past stuff from last chapter.**

* * *

 _Third Person's POV_

 _"I'll give her a quick review to make sure he fixed everything." Dr. Wales told Emma Swan, both of them standing over the unconscious girl lying in a hospital bed. Her breathing was regular, but her face was slightly bruised and her hands scraped. Rumpelstiltskin had spared only a moment, standing in the doorway to the room she was in for several seconds, just long enough to wave his hand and heal the severe injuries._

 _He'd had more important things to do, even sparing a moment for the girl sent a scowl on his face. For the man who'd been in the car, he didn't spare hardly a thought._

 _"If Gold did his magic thing, shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Emma demanded, rubbing her palms on her jeans and clenching and unclenching her fist._

 _Dr. Wales looked over a small monitor while a nurse checked Trinity's pulse, pressing down on her skin to find that the broke arm, ribs, and hip had been healed by Rumpelstiltskin. Emma looked over with a bit of relief on her face, knowing that inside she felt tremendously at ease thanks to her recovery. Then, the girl scrunched her face and twisted a bit, her hand weakly rising to try and push the nurse's away._

 _"Trinity?" Emma asked and stepped up, but the girl apparently wasn't waking up, as her eyes squeeze even tighter._

 _A small sound of Trinity's murmurs arose, and her breaths became more wild and abrupt. "No...get away.." Emma blinked in surprise as the girl whimpered and seemed to pull away from the nurse. Dr. Wales narrowed his eyes and put a hand on her arm in an attempt to hold her still so she would calm down, but that only seemed to upset her even more. "Please stay away!" She moaned, causing Wales to immediately jerk his hand away._

 _"Hey, calm down kid." Emma soothed, despite her confusion, and Trinity finally opened her eyes to see Emma leaning near her, the nurse and Wales haven taken several steps back. "Good morning." Emma said with a piece of humor. "How do you feel?"_

 _Trinity blinked several times, not understanding where she was. "Emma? I feel like just got hit by a car." Trinity replied with a small grin and looked around the room, shuddering slightly. "Is Belle alright? Or the person in the car? Or...Hook?" She asked with a complicated tone, and Emma explained to her briefly what had happened._

 _Now Trinity sat cross-legged in the hospital bed, waiting with a straight face for the nurse to finish checking her over. Emma stepped to the other side of the room, keeping one eye on Trinity but speaking in intense, hushed tones over the phone. Wales took the moment to pose a question. "Trinity." He asked, and for the first time since she'd woken, Wales noticed she looked at him directly. Even when she had thanked him minutes before, she averted her eyes. "Are you scared of me?" He asked. "Because of my story and what happened while you, Snow, and Emma were gone?"_

 _Trinity looked at him carefully, her shoulder slightly hunched. He looked nervous and unsure of himself, something was definitely wrong with his demeanor. Trinity suspected his asking this of her was less about her, and more about him. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?" She asked, and when he didn't respond, she tilted her head and looked guiltily to the side. "I don't...I don't like hospitals. Needles and white jackets, face masks and rubber gloves." She gave another shudder. "Maybe it's a phobia of these things, but not of you."_

 _Wales seemed to take her answer with a nod, and a few minutes later she hopped down from the bed and walked out the room with Emma. "I should thank Mr. Gold." Trinity murmured and Emma put her arm around the girl's shoulders in a comforting fashion._

* * *

 _Trinity's POV_

 _"Oh no you don't. Shouldn't. Whatever." Emma said, exasperated and tired. "He's in a difficult position right now, as you know. Thank him after everything has calmed down, it's too dangerous right now." She trailed off and looked at me. "Promise you'll go straight to the apartment, you can sleep on my bed tonight. You shouldn't be alone after this." She spoke carefully and softly, and I took a moment to think before smiling and nodding._

 _"I will, Henry must be curious anyway, I'll keep an eye on him." I said cheerfully, but my attempt at pleasantness failed on Emma, who narrowed her eyes and brushed my bruised cheek with her thumb._

 _"Did you get this from the car?" She asked and I shook my head slightly, the memory making me cringe. "It's oddly...round."_

 _I tried to stall but she apparently wouldn't let my face go unless I told her what it was from, although it seemed like she had a clue. "Hook uhm...his hook hit my face..a bit." I murmured and she gently cupped my face with one hand before letting go._

 _Her arm found my shoulders again, she led me off to the hospital exit, where I shyly greeted David and Snow. They started to walk to us with faces of momentary relief and exhaustion when my foot caught itself in the floor. I looked down, shocked to see my shoe sinking through a mush of hospital floor. "What!?" I exclaimed and turned to Emma, but she was gone. Everyone was._

 _Instead a large figure with no face, but a white lab coat and scrubs, started running towards me, and I was sinking so fast that my knees were incased in an unyielding substance. The figure advanced, while I struggled to escape the sludge dragging me down. That person! They could help me but...their running appearance struck so much fear in me that my body had almost no choice but to cower away. "Stay away!" I screamed._

 _My torso sank into the murky, foreboding floor._

My eyes shoot open, and somehow I am once again sitting in the diner, Henry next to me in a booth and Granny sitting across. My head is resting against the wall and my eyes are so unwilling to open, I realize it was all a dream. As quickly as consciousness overtook me, a searing pain starts at the base of my skull and moves to encase parts of my skull.

I put a hand on my head, and cringe. Henry pings away at his game and Mrs. Blanchard turns a page in her book. I inwardly groan and turn my face to the wall, my hand grasping my head harder in response to the pain. It hurts... instinctively my chest continues to pump air into my lungs, and a few seconds later I feel with agonizing relief the pain ebbing.

It falls, dropping slowly until the pain is only a memory. I release my head and stretch carefully, causing Henry to turn. "Oh! She lives. Mrs. Blanchard, we'll have to call off the funeral procession." Henry jests with a teasing smile. I blink groggily, and while the memories of the dream drain away, I recall how I fell asleep after Peter, Felix, and Auria had someplace they needed to be rather urgently.

"Hardy har." I respond and lean on my hand, propping my head up on the table.

"Hey, we're going to the library, ya know the one under that clock tower? We were waiting for you to wake up." He says and I grin. He takes that as a confirmative response and stands up to grab his coat.

"I'll snag my bag from the room, be right back Mrs. Blanchard." I tell her as I trot out of the diner and into the inn. My heart is palpitating, but whether it's from the stairs or the weird things happening in my head, I don't know. Soon I'm back downstairs and we're out the door.

The cool air is refreshing, but I find myself looking over my shoulder for any sign of the boy. Somehow I just know that he was there, maybe trying to lead me somewhere. I haven't ever hallucinated so, unless I've finally kicked the can I'll rule out that he wasn't there at all.

As we're walking on the sidewalk, something snags around my ankle and I fall forward. On hand latches onto a store's sign and Henry catches my other arm. He helps pull me into a standing position again, and I give him a thankful smile before staring baffled at my foot. A single, thin tendril of some green plant had looped around it, and I shake it off, pushing it behind the sign where a small plot of dirt must've allowed it to grow.

"Weird." Henry comments before moving on, and I give my ankle one last flick before following after. Mary Margaret stares at it for a few moments longer, but shakes her head when I stop for her.

"Yeah it's pretty weird." She agrees and I think for a moment that there's something more to her tone than Henry and I's curiosity.

* * *

Auria's POV

"I give her a week, tops." Felix announces as they comb through the streets of the old, abandoned shops. Auria hadn't really wanted to come back, but as she and Felix explained what happened to Peter, they all figured it was their best lead. "Maybe a few days."

Peter rolls his eyes and rubs his hands together in the cold weather. Auria had slipped on some comfortable clothes, jeans are much warmer than the diner's short skirts. She can still hardly believe what had happened in the diner with Trinity, like some spark just allowed her to rely on confidence. Or on clumsiness.

She hasn't known Trinity very long, but the girl made Auria feel like she could tell her anything. "I thought the point was for her not to remember?" Auria tosses the words out casually, earning herself a scowl on Felix's face. She raises an eyebrow, turning her head away to look into the shops' windows. "Not that she seems the type to want that."

This time it was Peter who scowled, and she let out an irritated breath through her nose. ' _You two will break those pretty faces like that_ ' She thinks to herself and can't hold back a small grin at her own humor.

"She hated not knowing things." Felix drawls with an emphasis on 'hated.'

"You did see how she practically careened herself into the wicked witch's clutches! That boy she saw works for her, he followed us from New York." Peter exclaims, shaking his head. "She'd have been better off not coming back!" He said in a dark tone and Auria shrugs.

"Maybe it is not her, it's you." Auria states, and Peter seems to stiffen in mild shock. He stops to scrutinize her, yet she keeps up a steady pace and peers into another shop. "Isn't it about time you started trusting someone other than yourself?"

Sure, she'd noticed. The way he had not come with the curse, yet didn't say much at all about the missing year. He had to remember some of it, but when Auria had asked Felix he had not been told anything either. Auria wonders, what is so significant or not about what happened. He only focuses on Trinity, and how to help her. Auria can't help but see that as a sign of guilt.

And even though he did horrible things on Neverland, there has been little mention of it from him or Felix or Auria. It seems to Auria, at least, to less about what he's done, and more about what he could do now. He and the evil queen have a lot in common. It is still obvious to Auria that Regina has qualms about trusting others, and from the way Peter talks about what is good for Trinity, it appears as if he doesn't trust anyone in this town to help protect her. Or more, each other. Him too.

Peter doesn't say anything, and when Auria looks over at Felix, he's got his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, a frown pulling his face.

No one says anything for an hour, until Auria pushes open the door to one decrepit shop and dust pools out. She jumps back, coated in a layer of mildew and light brown. Peter and Felix stare at her while her face scrunches up and she quickly tries to wipe the dust off.

"Ah-" Auria starts and Felix rushes up to her.

"Is it in your eyes? Here-" He begins to pull off his coat, holding out the fabric inside for Auria to wipe her eyes with.

"-Choo!" She finishes, proceeding to sneeze about a dozen more times before the majority of the dust is clean off her face. "Thanks." She says, and they share a laugh as Felix shrugs the coat back on and Peter shuts the door, drawing the word 'BEWARE' with an arrow to the door in the dust that fell on the sidewalk with his shoe.

"No wicked witch here, just the dust apocalypse." Peter concludes, and Auria laughs even harder. He flashes a grin, but as soon as it's there, it falls into slack. "Shit." He murmurs, and Auria turns to see what he's looking at and gasps.

Far down the street, a body is sprawled across the asphalt, twisted like it had been dropped from above.

* * *

Felix's POV

Auria immediately starts running toward them, but Felix is just barely able to snag her elbow, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her pack. "What are you doing!?" She demands, her voice high pitched and shrilly.

She struggles against him for a moment, but then calms down. "Witch territory." Is all Felix can say, a sinking feeling filling him as he shares a look with Peter. He lets go of Auria, and the three of them approach the body, keeping an eye out behind them and to the sides. As they steadily get closer, Felix narrows his eyes, stomach turning.

"It's a girl." Auria whispers, but Felix can see more than that. The girl's clothes are sodden, and her neck is twisted the wrong way. The sun has been hidden by clouds almost constantly since the storm, and Felix wonders if she's been there since then. He slips his hand to Auria's wrist, and when she looks up at him, he can't make himself face her confused eyes for more than a second.

They stop just a few feet from her. Felix registers Auria's hand closing tightly around his. "Peter.." The girl's face is turned down, but something about her long, loose brown hair feels familiar to Felix. The clothes around her are black, like a dress, with a dirtied white shirt's collar around her neck.

Peter kneels down placing two fingers on the girl's neck, before slowly removing them and turning the girl over. Her eyes are slightly open, and one of her sharp cheekbones is bruised.

Auria screams.

She stumbles back and covers her mouth with her hands, taking quick, half breaths. Felix grips her arm and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Auria, look at me." He stares at her and cups her chin when she looks past his shoulder. "Don't look. Auria. Focus on me."

He encourages softly when she starts taking whole breaths again, but her wide eyes twist knives into his stomach. He shouldn't have let her get so close. Then, she takes a deep breath and nods once. "I'm okay." She states, shakily, but determined. He releases her and turns back to see Peter still kneeling next to the girl, but with a small, worn picture in his hand.

"It was hanging out of her jacket." Peters says almost too softly to hear as Felix approaches him. Standing in the photo is a boy, carrying an orange cat in his arms, a huge grin on his face and a girl smiling brightly, the boy's arm around her neck. "That's Mark...this girl is.." The girl on the ground matches the girl in the photo.

Auria walks over to the other side of the girl and, looking like she's about to cry, closes the girl's half open eyes. Her shaky hand returns to cradle her other at her chest. "Po. Her name was Po."

* * *

 **Yeah uh...oops. Thanks for reading and uh, drop a review if you don't mind!**


	11. My Table

**HeyHo. I should definitely not have spent my day writing this, but heck I did anyway. Screw responsibilities! I'll sleep when I'm dead!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _~In the Enchanted Forest~_

 _Peter's POV_

 _He hated the sun, working together with the humidity enough to make it seem like hell in a swamp. Honestly, Peter was starting to have trouble telling the difference. The five of them were treading through the heat and the mud, doing their best to want to kill the mosquito's on their arms more than they wanted to kill each other._

 _Or rather, the two fairies that constantly made a point of being where they weren't wanted. "We aren't going to find this Hoodoo woman you're looking for." Po stated blatantly, and Peter started to wonder himself. He didn't mind doing this for Felix, but from what they'd heard so far from the villages is that the woman worked miracles. Maybe the king and queen, who'd sent them out, had needed a miracle._

 _"There are plenty of people that have seen her." Auria countered, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Just not in the last few years." Peter snorted and whacked a vine away from his face. He thought of the dream he'd had back on the trip to the thieves with Felix and Auria. Trinity was there, and if this woman created miracles, than maybe she could explain this one._

 _He dreamed of her almost every night, he just couldn't tell anymore which ones might be because she's dreaming on the other side too. Maybe it never even happened._

 _The hours passed by, snarky remarks coming from every mouth. It was strangely comforting, and made Peter feel like, despite his years one Neverland, he really was only 17. Po muttered curses non-stop for around five minutes when her energy finally ran out, and she had to transform into full size and walk. Tinkerbell's had run out long ago. Apparently they could only work their wings so much, like any other muscle that needed resting._

 _Peter could care less about what either of them did, but eventually, after another full day of trekking around in the swamp, the five of them stopped in a damp clearing. The ground beneath Peter squished with water, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd be better off sleeping in the wiry trees. "The ground is too wet to get a fire going." Felix drawled as Auria pulled out a flint from her pack._

 _"Could set fire to the trees though. Maybe we could just smoke the swamp hag out." Peter suggested, mildly amused to see the others contemplate it._

 _"This is the third day we've followed some peasants instructions, and look where it's gotten us." Tink complained, fanning her face with the stiff map she'd nabbed from Felix's hands. "The swamp isn't even that big! How could we have missed it?"_

 _Auria responded with an uncharacteristically short temper, taking the map from Tink. "Maybe because you insist on turning our navigation against your perspiration. We could use this map instead of abuse it." The fairy was probably annoyed that she had to walk on foot while her own kind flew as much as they could. That and her hair had turned into a ball of frizz, having reached past her shoulders. Peter was sure the one who'd noticed Auria's growing out of her hair the most was Felix._

 _Even as she passed him the map back to Felix, the big oaf watched her face. Peter felt a part of him flinch at the thought. He wanted to be supportive of his friend, but that part of him that was dark, that had connected with the Shadow, was still inside him. He felt a bit of jealousy gnaw at his chest, despite how hypocritical and stupid it was._

 _It was the same with Peter and Trinity, although Felix had never complained about it._

 _"It's not like that map does anything for us! The villagers said that this woman's shack moves positons. Some kind of spell." Po remarked, her words sending a ripple of surprise through them, and Tink whirled on her._

 _"What!? You didn't think to share this information earlier? We could march for weeks and not find it!" Tink growled and almost sent a fist in the direction of the beige fairy, if not for Auria pulling her back._

 _"Must've slipped my mind." Po said airily, and Peter leaned heavily against a tree, catching the flash of satisfaction in her eyes. The three fairies kept up a heavy stream of bickering, aided by Felix every few words. Peter watched them, and thought about stepping in. Be a leader...or something._

 _He imagined Trinity's reaction to this. Despite all her savvy, she wouldn't be able to resist an argument. Trinity would snark at someone as soon as she'd smile at them. He snorted almost inaudibly, thinking about how he'd used to start fights just to see a flaw in her righteous demeanor. When he was bound to the Shadow, she'd seemed like light. Perfect._

 _She still did to him, but in a more human way. If she was perfect, she'd had been able to find a way for them to stay together. Instead she'd chosen to let herself be pulled along without protest._

 _Auria threw her hands in the air, and Peter imagined Trinity doing the same. Frustrated with Peter's determination to ignore the darkness poisoning him. She would argue, and she probably enjoyed the moments where she didn't have to pretend she wasn't angry with Peter. Peter knew he relished those few moments when he could understand that she was, in her own way, flawed like him._

* * *

 _Auria's POV_

 _At some point the arguing stopped, and bed rolls were lain begrudgingly on the sopping swamp floor. They sat around a pretend fire, that was in reality several torches jammed into the mud and set afire. Auria had been the one to finally give up on the hopeless feud and shoved her torch from her pack into the ground._

 _Everyone had taken a moment to stare as she used her flint to light it, and, with a gauche shrug, the others followed suit. She had to admit that the crude design was probably the only helpful thing she'd done that day. Her cheeks flamed as she recounted the squabbling, figuring that she should've put a stop to it instead of egg them on._

 _She wrestled with her hair as they munched on cheese melted over bread. Everything was calm, the food setting their poor moods aside temporarily. The sun had set, and Auria stood up to pull the large, canvas covering out and began to tie it to the trees. It wasn't much for shelter, but having something over their heads made it feel more comfortable. Felix stood up to help her as she began to struggle with its weight, and she turned slightly away from him._

 _Auria was embarrassed that he'd seen her like that, because she normally tried to understand everyone. She'd managed it in Neverland, so why not with the two fairies she'd grown with? Felix helped her finished and then deftly gestured to follow him while muttering something to Peter as he pasted. Auria raised an eyebrow, running her hand over her poorly braided hair as she followed Felix, who stopped only to snag a torch from the 'torch-fire.'_

 _Peter grinned mischievously as she trailed after Felix, and Auria responded with a frown. What was Felix thinking? It's not like they had anything private to talk about..._

 _Her heart hammered as they went far enough so the 'torch-fire' was only a dot. "Should we go this far out? There are animals... alligators and.." Her words died out upon taking notice of Felix's frown. She looked into his eyes for a moment before turning away, her chest feeling oddly sore. "What is with you?" She murmured._

 _"That's what I was going to ask you." Felix responded and Auria scrunched up her nose. "You've been avoiding me."_

 _"Have not." Flies and moths lazily flew around their torch, and as Auria shifted from foot to foot the ground made the strange sucking noises they'd heard all day. "If I was avoiding you I would not be here." She pointed out and Felix tilted his head to consider it._

 _"Fine. You've been decidedly squirmish around me."_

 _"I don't think that's a word.."_

 _He walked in a half circle around her so that she was facing him again, which only made her stiffen and turn again. They repeated the process several times before Felix put a strong hand on her shoulder and held her still. It wasn't painful, just insistent. "You wouldn't look at me when we set the tent up, or when I passed out the bread and cheese or when-" He broke off and when Auria peered at his face, she widened her eyes to find he was blushing._

 _For a moment she thought it was humorous. Then she realized that she'd leaned forward to look, and now she was almost a half a foot away from his face. "I was...embarrassed." She muttered, furious at her bodies refusal to move away, even though Felix's hand on her shoulder dropped. Her chest was hurting, and her pulse could be felt in her ear._

 _She wondered if she was losing it. Felix stepped back, and it felt like a punch in the gut. She dropped her eyes from his to the ground, waiting for him to ridicule her or go on casually about some logical reason as to why she felt like this. Then she saw him hook the torch in the crook of a tree branch, and step back towards her._

 _He began to say something as he got close to her again. "I generally don't make a habit of deciphering my or others' emotions, so" He spoke with difficulty, but his hand drifted up to rub a piece of her hair in between his fingers, "So I don't know-"_

 _She didn't want to wait until the wicked witch or some other force started to make missions like these more dire. Or for people like Po to make her feel like she's worthless, neglecting her people. Auria just thought of all of those stories, from the fairies libraries, about the people who waited to admit they fell for someone until it was too late._

 _"I do."_ _Auria looked up at him, suddenly wrapping her mind around what she felt, and she broke off his words and pushed up to her toes, landing a kiss on his cheek. He almost jumped back, stumbling so much in the sticky and slippery mud that he fell backwards. Auria lunged out to grab his arm, despite her shock at him pulling away from her._

 _She gave it her best effort to pull him up, and he caught his other arm in a tree branch. When he'd steadied himself, she was clinging to his arm. Abruptly, she let go and turned to escape the awkward, horrible position she'd put herself in, when Felix planted himself in front of her again. "S-sorry I just-" Auria looked up at him expectedly as he stuttered to find his words._

 _'He's beat red' She thought as she watched him struggle to find his words. He seemed to look one way when considering one option, and then the other for a different idea, until he shrugged. His face said 'heck with it, too late now' before he leaned down. Auria closed her eyes, but he planted the kiss on her cheek._

 _Is that why he backed away? "Maker of dust, Felix, just kiss me." She said exasperated, half thinking he would pull away again as she moved._

 _And he moved._

 _And they met in the middle._

 _Her lips touched his clumsily, but something clicked as they defied the way he was just a little too tall for her, and how they didn't seem to fit in just right. Her hand cupped the back of his head, making contact with his buzz cut, knight-in-training hair. He kept his hands at her shoulders until she pushed closer to him, becoming more animated than the careful, tentative beginning._

 _His hand found her waist and then her hair and then her cheek and then her back. And then she had to breath. She pulled away and took in a deep breath, Felix looked down at her, and Auria noticed goose bumps all down her arms. With a thoughtful, almost brooding face, Felix gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms._

 _"We should head back." Auria whispered, and Felix took the torch in his hand and held it out to her._

 _"You should keep it in between us." He said blatantly, with a sigh in his voice._

 _"Why's that?" Auria asked as they walked back, doing as he suggested._

 _He drawled his answer, but with a smile on his face that reflected Auria's. "Otherwise I'll kiss you again, and I think I'd rather wait until we're out of a swamp for that."_

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

 _He didn't know what he was expecting, having trailed after Felix and Auria. Of course they would be sucking each other's faces off, what else would they be doing? Peter had seen it coming miles ahead, but part of him still couldn't believe it as he slipped back silently towards the camp. He'd suspected it would happen, probably ever since Felix had called her 'Sweetheart' in the woods._

 _It's what Felix's father would call his mother sometimes, back when Peter and Felix were very little. Felix's father had two nicknames he used for his wife. 'Sweetheart' and 'Princess.'_

 _He stopped just a few feet short of the camp, only to furrow his eyebrows and gawk at the scene in front of him. Tinkerbell and Po, who'd resumed their argument just as Peter was leaving camp minutes before, were face deep into each other as well. Is everyone going crazy or was Peter missing the memo? He could've sworn a swamp wasn't exactly the best place to be making moves. Yet here the two fairies were, kissing._

 _He spun straight around and went back the way he came, only to take a sharp right and head into a new direction. Peter stopped for a moment and turned back. Felix and Auria was a given but...those two!? Peter liked to think that, even if he was an ass, he was an ass who could read people well._

 _"Don't be so surprised, little fox cub." A voice sounded from above him, but just as his head shot up to look there was a stick prodding at the back of his leg._

 _"What?" Peter turned around, and found a haggard old woman, leaning on a crane with one hand behind her back. Her eyes were covered by a black clothe, tucked behind her ear. Her face was covered in wrinkles, and Peter could hardly tell which one was her lips. Her ears sagged, along with her body, and her back was bent almost in an 'r' shape._

 _She circled Peter, making a small humming noise as she went, the many layers of her clothes dragging through the mud. Peter barely had the good graces to wait for her to talk before sending whatever burst of magic he had her way. The thought crossed his mind that she might be the witch they were looking for, but as she jabbed him with her cane, he found his nerves fraying._

 _"Don't suppose you're- ouch!" He cradled the back of his head after her cane make sharp contact with it._

 _"Shush, cub. You should treat your elders with respect." Her craggily voice pierced the air around her, but Peter wasn't phased. He open his mouth to make a rebuke about his years on Neverland when she hushed him with a harsh hiss. "Yes, Peter Pan, older than you. You didn't grow much at all on Neverland, so I'd hardly call say you lived those years." Peter raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut._

 _"So, you were looking for me...were you?" She asks, and Peter nods, his jaw clenching. The woman gave a hearty laugh. "You and your...what are these to you?" She gesture to the two firelights. One made by Po and Tink, and the other by Auria and Felix. "Friends?" She said, in a mocking sort of tone. "Peter Pan makes enemies, not friends. The closest thing Peter Pan makes to a friend are the puppets he calls lost boys." The woman chuckled in a such a fashion that it looked as if she would fall apart._

 _Puppets. Yeah, he figured it was true._

 _"Maybe." He responded, and the woman turned to him sharply, with a grotesque, expecting expression. He returned a calmed gaze. "But I'm trying to change." The words were true, even if he didn't understand why he would bother telling this hag that. "They're my friends." He shifted his eyebrows. "Most of them."_

 _"Hum hum." Is the noise the woman made. "Then take me to them, and I shall see what you desire."_

* * *

 **Oooo suspense! Who could that woman be ey? *mischievous snickering* Also yeah Tink and Po...it felt right. OR DID IT!? A lot of things will be explained soon so, look forward to it!**


	12. Your Future

**Budump tiss. What was the joke?**

 **My life.**

 **..ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Felix's POV_

 _Nothing was making sense anymore, and sadly it wasn't only because he kissed Auria. At least, some of it wasn't because he kissed Auria. A good slice of it was, and even with the swamp witch they'd spent several days fruitlessly searching for planted in front of them, Felix kept thinking about Auria. He couldn't help but let his eyes slide to the right to get a peek, even a glimpse, of the way her freckles were illuminated by the fire-light._

 _She sat crossed legged, her arms stretched out in front of her as the old woman meticulously ran her fingers over Auria's palms. Felix leaned back against a tree, while Peter stood next to him, twitching his fingers and acting like a jittery lost boy. On his immediate right sat Tinkerbell, who had closed her eyes so tight that her face might be permanently creased afterword. Po was staring into the forest, almost entirely unaware of the swamp hag._

 _"Tell me, child, how long have you travelled? Where have you gone?" The old witch demanded and Auria looked confused, but still she gently smiled at the woman. For some reason, as soon as Felix and Auria had stepped into camp, seeing the woman and Peter enter from the other direction, the old witch had taken an interest in Auria._

 _"I grew up with the fairies in the enchanted forest, but I was...occupied on Neverland for...many years. Why do you ask?" Auria tilted her head, and Felix's gaze bore into the side of her head for several moments. Guilt ripped through him, familiar and stale, a feeling he'd acquired ever since she'd shown that she, even if only a little, cared about him. For years, decades, on Neverland Felix hadn't spared a thought for her, even though he and Peter were always aware that she had been in the maze._

 _Not her specifically, just that someone was. There was usually at least one person in the maze. Felix let his mind mull over it again. She was still a stupid fairy, but now all he wanted to do was sit next to her and try to forget who he was on Neverland. Felix wanted her to forget who he was on Neverland._

 _"Hum." The old woman rubbed Auria's palm with her thumb. "On Neverland for so long? I suppose...its the fault of those two boys." The woman cast an accusatory glare, at least what seemed of it from behind the black cloth, at Felix and Peter, who both looked at the woman sharply._

 _"No!" Auria exclaimed and everyone, even Po and Tink, rested their eyes on her. "It wasn't anyone's fault! Least of all theirs!" She insisted. He couldn't help but wonder if she really meant that. Felix noticed the old woman's face scrunch. She clucked an ancient tongue at Auria before letting go of her hands._

 _She turned her face to each of them, starting with Tink and moving to Felix then Peter, then finally Po, who she stopped at. Felix wondered what magic she was using if she didn't need her eyes to tell her where each of them were. Maybe she just had a really good nose. "And what about you?" The old woman crowed at Po, who had turned away again after Auria had finished her spiel. "Little pixie, why have you returned to my swamp I thought I gave you your answer."_

 _"You've been here before?" Peter asked blandly, as if he was hardly surprised anymore. Auria shared a look with Tink, before her eyes met Felix's. Neither of them looked away._

 _"Yeah, so what?" Po snarked and refused to turn towards the woman. "You're 'answer' was crap anyway." With an emphasis on 'answer', Po for the first time sounded unsure and soft. Her brittle tone sounded like more of a scared little girl. Auria finally turned away from Felix, surprise registered on her face at Po's raw vulnerability. An hour ago, they would've been in uproar if they'd heard Po had kept yet another thing from them, but now there was a shared sense of 'scared little girl.'_

 _Especially when the swamp witch spoke next._

 _"So, you five have come to find me to find your answers? Or rather, to bring me to your royals. Tell them that if they wish to hear from me, they will have to visit themselves, I never leave the swamp." Her voice changed from worn and scratchy to smooth as silk, like she was weaving who they were into a tapestry with deft, practiced threadings. "Well, two sons of shadow and three daughters of dust, you shall at least have your answers on this night." The moon had finally risen above the treeline, and soft, pale light shown down on them. If Felix wasn't so concerned about the witch's uncanny shift in demeanor, he would've liked to admire the scenery alone._

 _Then her skin eased itself from the taunt place it had taken over her bones. Her back straightened and her face began to fill out. Auria fell back in shock, her elbow holding her up from laying back in the mud. The woman stretched her arms and life seemed to flow back into the previously grey skin. When she was done, she wasn't strikingly beautiful like Felix was expecting. She looked like a woman on the edge of her sixties, a few grey hairs peeking out of her now fuller, dusty brown hair. The black clothe remained tightly pulled around her eyes._

 _The five of them stared at her with their mouths dropped open. Even Po seemed shocked. Tinkerbell began to stand up, her face tensing as if she was about to unload a million questions, but the woman pointed a slender finger at her and spoke. "You wish to see a life full of adventure, but are reluctant to set out on your own path. If you cannot defy the misgivings of your people you will never deserve to stand among them." Tinkerbell sat down hard._

 _The woman's hand bypassed Felix and Peter, turning past them to Po. "You toy with others needs in a desperate struggle to feel in control after you've lost everything. Your two choices are to follow your first love's curse to the grave, or free yourself from the chains and pursue what could be, giving freedom to you and another." Felix didn't miss the sudden look that passed between Po and Tinkerbell, who both earlier had seemed intent on never looking at each other again._

 _Felix was beginning to yawn when he found himself facing down a finger. "To remain dormant in you own world is to accept the death of those you cherish. Search for your lost past and hold fast to those that you've found. To do this is to protect what matters most, and in the end claim the life you desire." Felix had only a few words running through his head as he registered the cryptic lady was talking about him. Most of those words were admittedly curses._

 _Auria was next. She had sat up, but was stiff and wide-eyed. "You can be queen to many or few, but neither road will leave you feeling whole. Self-doubt will only set you on the path to destruction, so lust for your own desires, not the goals of those who demand your life. The love you have for one cannot exist next to the loyalty demanded of you from your kind. Betrayal is inevitable." The woman's voice grew intense, and Auria's expression dripped with terror and incomprehension._

 _Felix was just about ready to punch this woman, how's that for choices? When she finally turned to Peter, he met her frown with a cocked eyebrow. "Strange." The woman lifted the black clothe slowly from her face, revealing two wooden eyes, with a bright green jewel for an iris in each. "I thought." She lowered her finger and stepped toward Peter. "I thought there would be only darkness in your answer. The pit that threatens to swallow you up, maybe more cruelty than justice that you didn't dig it."_

 _Peter straightened his back, while Felix glared down the woman. He began to stand up until Peter held out a hand, motioning for Felix to stay down. Felix's hand still drifted to the sword hilt resting at his waist. "I'm afraid the only answer I can give you is a request." The woman grinned slightly, as if she was enjoying the chill she casted in the swamp. "Wait too long to let go of her. Unless you can detach yourself, you will die slowly in a loveless world. The only one who can truly help you is out of your reach...but if you cling to her she will break. You found yourself a shadow once, Peter Pan. To undue your mistakes, you must grasp a light without extinguishing it." Peter's features still hadn't budged, but Felix could tell that his body had stiffened. It was all he could do to contain himself._

 _"Who are you!?" Auria demanded in a shrill voice, and the woman turned around suddenly. Felix blinked, and standing in her place was a young woman who could barely be twenty. Auria gasped, and in the next second the woman had returned, and in the hush that followed she began to stride away from their dimly lit clearing. "Ani! Ani wait!" Auria scrambled to her feet but the woman disappeared in a rush of haze, fading into the swamp._

 _Peter slid to the ground next to him, and Felix himself wished her could sink further into the earth. Auria was the only one left standing, but in the next moment she sank to her knees. "That didn't happen the first time I came." Po pitched in a small, absent-minded voice._

 _Still, Felix thought back to the image of the girl that had flashed for a moment. He could only assume that it was the woman in her younger years, and the image nagged at Felix's memory. He began to think on it until the words the woman had spoken to him came back to him in a sharp jab. 'Search for my lost past?' Out of all of theirs, Felix's seemed the least severe. Still, something didn't settle well in his gut, even as he stood up and walked to his bedroll. "Get some sleep. We're heading back in the morning." They all looked at him blearily, but eventually they shifted to their own bedrolls._

 _Felix decided to stay up a little longer, keeping watch from whatever else could be waiting to jump them. "Wake me for next watch." Tink mutter as her head hit the pillow. Peter looked like he was ready to argue with Felix about who took first watch, but after a moment he relented and allowed Felix to do it. Auria caught his eye, and despite the scene they'd just witnessed, Felix managed to give her a small smirk. She spared a relieved smile, before slipping under her blanket and joining the rest of them in sleep._

* * *

Trinity's POV

I sit, staring at a computer screen, my chin in my hand and my eyes threatening to close. I had originally been determined to finish my school work early into the trip, but my head is beginning to ache at the onslaught of biology, chemistry, and calculus. Finally, I pushed back from the computer and stretched my arms and my back. Several books rest on the table to my left, and I pick up the one on top.

'What Dreams May Come, by Richard Matheson' It reads, and I think fondly of the movie I watched a while back. I haven't read the book yet, but I'm excited to get the chance to. I stretch my neck and spot Henry still perusing the shelves, while Mary Margaret is still nose deep in her child care book. She seems sweet, like she'll make a great mother.

The book is about a man and a wife, two soulmates, and the journey back to each other after death. Soulmates. I wonder if such a thing really exists?

I jump as a noise sounds behind me, and I turn to see a book that's slipped off the shelf. Neither Henry or Mrs. Blanchard looked up, so I stand and walk over to it, the other novel in my hand. Once I put the other book back up on the shelf, I'm just turning to go when another one falls further into the library. Okaaaaay.

With a quick glance over my shoulder, I slink forward and hold my book stiffly at my side, ready to thwack anyone who might be messing with me. Once I pick the second book up, a third one falls behind another corner of shelves. An image comes to mind, of Peter joking around. He seems the type to do that...once he looses his ever-so-present air of mystery.

I turn the corner to the next book and swing out my own. "Pet-" I begin to whisper-yell his name, but the boy I'm facing is not Peter. He has a head of ginger hair, and a freckled face. Most of his facial features are more round than sharp, I would've thought he looked younger than me if his expression wasn't so solemn.

"Sorry, but can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks, staring mostly at the ground, but glancing up at me for a moment every few seconds. "You're Trinity, right?"

I nod. Although he looks different from afar, my eyes widen as I realize he's the boy from earlier. "Who are you?" I ask, glancing back in the direction of Mrs. Blanchard and Henry. If we're too loud they'll think I'm talking to myself.

"Mark." He says softly, so much that I have to replay in my head to make sure I heard him right. "What are you reading?" He asks in a strange voice, wistful?

"What Dreams May Come."

"What's it about?"

"Soulmates." He looks at the book with a peculiar sense of longing and I hold it out to him. "If you want, you can read it. I've got plenty others." I offer, but he shakes his head. "Are you sure? It sounds cheesy but the story is great." His hand slowly reaches out to take the book, and I smile as he turns it over to inspect it.

Upon closer look, I see that his eyes are puffy and red, and his cheeks have streaks on them. "Hey...Mark?" He looks up at me, and a flash of fright and hopelessness rings through his eyes. It's unnerving, and although I'm about to ask if he's alright, I suddenly find what a cruel question that might be, depending on what he's going through. "Would you like to have lunch with me? I heard that diner in the inn has great sandwiches." I ask with a soft smile.

He seems to be forming an answer, when he looks behind me and freaks. Mark stumbles back against the wall, knocking over several books on his way. I turn around and make a small, surprised noise. The woman standing in front of us is tall and red-head, with a smirk plastered on her face. Her hands are tightly clasped around the handles of her bag. Her entire demeanor reminded me, in a peculiar fashion, of my birth mother.

"Mark, dear." She says, scrunching her eyes and nose briefly for what might've been meant as a friendly gesture, but turned out more like a threat. "You're late, and here I find you in the middle of town with, well I'm afraid we haven't met. My name is Zelena." She holds out a hand to me, and I hesitantly take it. My mother, in so many ways.

The way her smile seems fake, and her concern is more a disguise for accusations. Her forgetfulness. "No ma'am, we met in the diner only a little while ago. You were speaking to Mrs. Blanchard." I say, and she blinks and then laughs.

"Of course. Silly me, really." She steps forward as if to move around me to Mark.

I side-step, working on instinct, a glace at Mark tells me it might be intuition too. The poor kid looks terrified. "Actually, ma'am, Mark was just going to lunch with me. We're fast friends." I put on a smile as fake as hers, and her lips pinch momentarily.

"Well...I suppose it can wait, Mark makes such few friends. Be sure to have fun sweetie." She eventually decides after a few tense moments of silence. I keep my smile up, and as she turns and walks away I sigh and sag a bit. Is everyone is this town either instant best friends or unnerving as all hell? Mostly both.

I swivel on my heels back to Mark, hands on my hip, and beam at him. He's clutching the book, digging his nails into the aged cover. I don't say anything, but jerk a thumb over my shoulder. "Is that your mom?" I ask and he flinches, but shakes his head. Whoever she is, Mark looks terrified. I tilt my head and hold a hand out to him, to beckon him forward. "How about that sandwich, then?"

* * *

It had taken a little bit of stealth and persuasion to get Mrs. Blanchard to let me leave with Mark, raising my oncoming suspicion that everyone in this town acts more suspicious than a poorly written reality TV show, but soon enough we're walking down the sidewalk toward Grannies diner. I kick a few pebbles, and can't help but keep an eye out for the sign with the vine.

"I hate this town." Mark's voice surprises me, and I glance behind me to see his hands in his pocket, and his eyes in the middle of the road. "And everything in it." I gather that his bitter and grating voice is due to more things like Zelena.

"My mom is working a case here...maybe she can help you... if you need anything?" I suggest and he gives me a dubious look. I can't return much more than a shrug, my idea was weak at best. What could she help him with? A lawyer? Does he even need one? Maybe he needs to escape that woman, and if mom can find people, she may be able to make them disappear too.

We don't say much as we enter the diner and sit down. Soon enough, we're eating in silence, and I catch weird looks from some of the others in the diner, including the old woman who runs it. The several hours spent in the library didn't really make me that hungry, so I pick at my food and try to think of good ways to phrase all my questions. Mark has my small appetite at first, but then starts eating like it's his last meal.

I bounce thoughts around, but without knowing his whole situation, everything that comes to mind begins or ends with 'maybe.' "What do you remember from New York?" He asks suddenly and I hitch a breath. According to mom and Peter, nothing happened in New York. Peter said I fainted but...Mark just asked. Does this mean? He really was there, wasn't he?

My mouth opens to respond, yet nothing comes out. "Tell Peter that I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about you getting involved with me. If I were you, I'd forget about me. ...I'm probably going to die soon anyway." His words are grave, but steady, reflecting a different manner than in the library.

With wide eyes, I don't know how to respond, but I work up my courage anyway. "Why? Are you sick?" I ask gently, and his eyes flash with something like humor. "Or...is that woman trying to hurt you?" My knuckles are clenched around the edge of the booth seat, and as my nails dig in the leather, Mark looks out the window as if he's trying to decide. I almost say 'suicide?'

His facial features are slack. "Zelena doesn't have to do anything anymore...Po is already.." He clenches his jaw and my head just swims with more questions. "My best friend died, and I don't even know where. I hadn't seen her for a year." Why is he explaining this to me? His eyes are gleaming, and I try to wipe the shocked confusion off my face when he turns to look at me.

Maybe he realizes something, but he stands up and walks out of the diner. A few more moments sitting in shock later and I throw a few bills on the table to pay for the meal and follow him out. I barely notice the cold this time, even though my jacket is thrown over my arm. "Hey!" I shout after him, but he doesn't stop to look back as he jogs down the street. "I won't forget!" My fist clench and my voice cracks a bit, but he's so far away that I wonder if he heard.

Still, I don't know why, but those three words feel like a lie on my tongue.


	13. Parlor Trick

**So much for joking around. Everything is getting cereal now!**

* * *

Peter's POV

It seemed wrong to leave her alone, but they had to tell someone, and the adults were scattered around the town. Peter ran ahead of Felix and Auria, hoping that he would meet someone on his way to the center of town. Sure enough, he spots Trinity standing outside the diner, a pang of fear shooting through him at the thought of her alone.

They'd looked closer at the girl- at Po, and saw scratches and fur covering her clothes. Peter guessed it was those flying monkeys, in other words, the wicked witch. He racked his brain for a memory of the woman, a face a name- something! Whatever Mark had given him in New York, it had done the trick. Peter couldn't remember a thing other than hatred that was only fueled by finding Po.

And now Trinity stands by herself, on an empty sidewalk, for the murderess to find. "Trinity!" He shouts and she looks up at him surprised. She wipes her face a bit, and Peter's anger suddenly dissolves. Is she crying? He approaches her and comes close enough to inspect her face. "What's wrong?" His voice is more gentle than he thought he could muster, yet at the same time he wants his tone to be so soft she can hardly feel it.

"N-nothing's wrong, Peter I just- uhm, what's up?" She asks, breathless and for some reason upset. Peter doesn't say anything, just watches her as she composes herself. "We were in the library and I met the boy from this morning...his name is Mark." She explains and Peter tenses. "He didn't seem alright...he was talking so strangely...I think he's in trouble." She seems phased, and Peter can't help but be suspicious of what Mark said to her.

"I'll look for him, alright? Don't worry about it." Peter insists soothingly, mulling his thoughts over the picture of Po and Mark. She could've been the girl he was talking about in New York, when he insisted he needed to protect someone. "Trinity, can I borrow your phone? I need to find Emma." He says, guiltily hoping that she'll be too distracted to find his request weird.

She passes it over to him, biting the nail of her thumb as she narrows her eyes in thought.

" _Hello?"_

Peter takes a few steps back, not meeting Trinity's eyes when he begins speaking in a hushed tone. "We need you, or someone, to come down right now. There's a girl...she's" Peter pauses, not wanting to say it when Trinity was obvious listening.

" _Peter? Why are you using Trinity's phone, is she alright?"_ The woman's voice asks and Peter huffs.

"Your kids are fine. Auria, Felix, and I found someone in the street, in the abandoned section of town. Emma she's.." Peter turned his back to Trinity. "she's dead."

The conversation didn't last very long after that. Peter told her which street it was and the woman insisted they'd be there soon. He hangs up, handing the phone back to Trinity without some much as lifting his head. "Someone's dead?" She whispers. Peter nods. "Did you know her?" The wind picks up around them, and Peter looks up to see her bare arms turning pink. Peter nods again, moving to tap on the jacket in her arms.

She moves, not to put the jacket on, but to wrap her arms around him. He blinks in surprise. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, and before Peter can stop himself lets his arms fold around her too.

"She wasn't very nice." He mutters, like a child. He remembers the days in the swamp, during the missing year, with Auria and Felix and the other two. Po was a nuisance then, but she seemed like someone that could survive. Their last conversation wasn't exactly friendly, but the other factors made him feel sore inside because of her death. He was Peter Pan, he should be numb to deaths. He's killed enough people to not be affected.

Maybe it's because Mark was trying to protect her, just like Peter is trying to protect Trin. The thought of Trinity being the one in the street, with eyes glazed over, sent terror running through him. "You've helped me several times since I've met you, so if you need anything Peter, just ask, alright?" Trinity says and Peter resists a chuckle.

She has no idea how much he's hurt her, how much he doesn't deserve this hug. How much he wants to never let her go. "Then do me a favor." He says as he pulls away and she looks up at him expectantly. "Be careful in this town. Don't talk to anyone you don't know, and don't trust anyone you do."

* * *

Auria's POV

She takes erratic strides down the street, sometimes shuffling and sometimes lunging to get to the church. The fairies in this world were nuns, but Auria hadn't visited them since they'd arrive. Now she wished she had, just so presence wasn't solely to bring terrible news. Felix had stayed behind to watch Po, who they'd moved so she looked less like she fell, and more like she took a nap in the street.

She's still a ways away, but Auria can't help as more tears fall down her cheek. She squeezes her arms to her sides and wishes that she and Felix hadn't been so distracted in the rain the other day. They were right over here...they might've been able to help.

Auria holds in a small wail as she stops, leaning against the side of a brick building. She reined it in before with Peter and Felix, but now she allows everything to come out. She's scared, but she scrubs her eyes with her palm and continues walking. She shouldn't leave Felix to watch her for so long.

Auria remembers Po more vividly than the other fairies. She would always be the first to jump in with some comment about how Auria wasn't a complete fairy, because of her lack of wings. Po would always offer to help her, but with a smirk and a condescending look. Auria would clench her jaw and ignore her, but most days she got under her skin, and Po knew it too. Blue advised trying to make friends with her instead of enemies, to show Po that Auria was just a strong.

Maybe she should have tried harder.

"Auria!" Tink's eyes find her first as she approaches the building. Auria tries to wrestle a smile up, upon seeing that Tink isn't wearing the same nun clothes as the rest of them. "How are you- Aur what's wrong." Tink held out her arms to her as Auria almost doubles over, a sob wracking her.

"It's Po...she's ...I need to find Blue." Auria manages to push out through her mouth. Tink nods slowly, and leads her inside. They pass through the pristine walls, and discover Blue to be pouring over a book in the library. It isn't long before Auria spills out the occurrence of what happened to Blue. The fairy throws her arms around Auria, and Auria thinks back on the past again.

 _"Blue!" Auria called one day, her orange hair tied into knots and shambles because of the other young fairies. Auria looked to be about thirteen, but was really only a year old. She had sniffled and wept alone in her flower home, until she couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. "Blue are you there?" She'd trekked up to the base of Blue's flower home, the petals a shade that matched Blue's...well everything._

 _Auria's own home was a light orange, but she wanted to be as far from those petals of solitude as she could. The other fairies could fly up to knock on Blue's home, but Auria had to wait and hope her voice could reach Blue's without disturbing the others._

 _Finally, a confused figure left the flower, and looked down. "Auria, what is it?"_

 _Auria could barely hold herself in. She broke down into tears on the ground, and the Blue fairy rushed down to her. She soothed her tears and pulled the knots gently from her hair. "I suppose this was Po again, yes?" Blue asked, and Auria nodded. Blue tutted, but ushered Auria into a hug. "You must stand up to them, or this won't stop."_

 _"I know, Blue." Auria murmured, but she could never find the courage. Some part of her agreed with Po and her friends, that Auria was in fact worthless._

Just like then, Blue sooths Auria and runs her fingers through the younger fairy's hair. But now, although Auria is crying about Po, it's for Po, not herself. At some point, Auria calms her tears and they leave to go right back to where Po is. They leave the church and stride down the street. Tink keeps one hand in Auria's as they go back, but Auria is barely forming complete sentences in her head anymore.

"Hey, you don't have to go all the way back again." Tink tells her softly, so the other fairies that came with them, Matilda, Joan, Ro, and Blue. The other three, aside from Blue, grew up around the same time as Tink and Auria.

She shakes her head, and then stops in her tracks. It's just in time, because of swirl of red smoke plumes out in front of them. All Auria can think is that Po was a fairy, and if, for some reason, the witch is after the fairies, then Tink and the rest are in more danger than her. The only thing she has in her pockets is a key to Trinity's apartment, and she fishes it out just as the cloaked witch appears in full.

"Stay back!" Auria shouts and slides the key in between her first two fingers, lunging out to punch where the face should be. The cloaked figure jumps back, grunting slightly. They start to advance again, yet Auria digs her heels in and throws her hand out to block Tink from coming closer. Auria lets out another cry as she swings her fist again, and again. It's a vicious desire that in her core, Auria doesn't like. Revenge? It urges her to keep aiming for the cloaked person, pushing them back from her friends. She has to admit, the figure definitely seems shorter than before.

Then a hand shoots out from behind the cloak and grabs her wrist. The moments blur as Auria struggles, but a spell washes over her that drains her energy. She sinks to the ground, hearing Tink's scream from behind her. It spikes through her, and her free hand flies to her necklace in her last moments of consciousness, feeling it crumble beneath her fingers and swirling around her like a bomb of dust.

The cloaked figure drops her wrist as if it burned, and Auria droops onto the sidewalk, seeing just as the figure disappears in another bundle of red smoke, before her eyes close.

* * *

Felix's POV

Felix looks up as the box-clock sitting on the dresser changes from 4:59 to 5:00, then standing up abruptly to begin pacing again in the small, white room. Peter and Felix had taken a few boys from hospitals, most of them with good intentions, but Felix had never particularly wanted to stay in one for very long himself. Felix rubs the back of his neck, his fingers finding the edge of his shortened hair.

Auria lay quietly in the sheets, nothing hooked to her and only a thin sheet pulled up around her as a blanket. Regina had assured Felix that she would be back quickly with a potion that should counteract the spell on the fairy, but Felix grew antsier every moment that he had to wait. It slowly dawned on him through the several hours that had passed since a worried nun had come running around the same time that Emma, David, and Regina had arrived at the abandoned street, that Felix was the only one who would be near tearing his hair out until Auria recovered.

Sure, Auria had helped them during their trip to Neverland, and she'd played a large role in defeating the shadow, but they all have others to worry about. They worry first about their immediate family, David for his wife, vise versa, Emma for her son and perhaps Trin too, Hook for Emma, and all the others for someone important to them. Felix sits down again beside Auria, resting his head on a hand, who's elbow balanced on the frame of the bed.

Approximately an hour ago, he realized that he could let Trinity and Peter worry about each other. For him, it's Auria. There's something that heightens his heartbeat when he thinks that Auria's is his to worry about

The knob of the door turns and he jolts into a standing position and backs away, as if he was doing something wrong, and he tries to look casual. Regina steps in with a small bottle of something mint green in her hand. "Have you been here the whole time?" The Queen snarks, but it lacks a conviction that is usually there. The woman presses one of her hands to her temple as she walks closer to Auria and begins uncapping the bottle.

"Yes." Felix responds and moves so he can watch what the sorceress does from the other side of the bed, Auria in between them. Regina raises an eyebrow at him, but Felix just returns a hard, emotionless stare. Or he tries to, at least. From the way Regina's expression softens slightly, his worry might streak across his face.

"Relax, she just had her energy drained, it's a simple spell that does relatively no harm." Regina mutters as she dribbles around half of the bottle into Auria's mouth. Felix leans closer while Regina steps back, groaning a bit as she rubs her forehead. Felix takes his eyes off of Auria long enough to give Regina an inquiring look. Regina waves her hands dismissively. "It's nothing." She confirms, but before Felix can point out her lie or ignore it, Auria shifts.

She scrubs one hand against her eyes, while her other finds her pendant and fingers it. Her eyes open slowly, but then she surges into a sitting position, looking around wildly. Felix puts a hand on her shoulder and she focuses on him. "Felix? Is everyone okay? I saw the Witch!" Auria announces, but Felix already heard the story from Tinkerbell. The fairies are preparing for a funeral, and Felix is dreading having to remind Auria.

"You chased her away then. No one else has seen her." Felix soothes as he steps back so she can swing her legs out over the side of the bed. Regina walks over and looks over the fairy, to Felix's confusion. Something about those two has been strange every since they got back to Storybrooke, weird looks and the such.

"Do you feel alright?" Regina asks, in a tone she usually reserves for Henry. Auria nods, and Regina fills her in more briskly with the details of how she brewed a potion to counteract whatever spell the witch cast.

Felix nudges Auria's shoes in her direction, and she slips on her borrowed-from-Trinity's-closet tennis shoes. "I feel wonderful, thank you." Auria says cheerfully, and Felix notices that either Regina suddenly lost her fatigued as well or she's hiding it. "But what about-?" Auria begins to ask something before her face falls. Felix crosses his arms and leans against the wall, studying the lines of her face as they're drawn together. "What about Po?" She asks as she stands up, and Felix tips his head down slightly.

"She-""The fairies-" Regina and Felix speak at the same time, resulting in a strange sort of standoff between the two of them. "The fairies are going to have a funeral for her tonight, there's plenty of time to make it." Felix assures her and she nods, her body sagging and the starch white colors of the hospital seemingly greying.

"Felix...will you...will you come with me?" She asks and in a single moment Felix feels a determination rising in him that would most assuredly allow him to do anything for her. He gives her a small, comforting smile and slightly opens up his arms. She floods into him, and he wraps her firmly in a hug. They stay like that for a few moments, painstakingly aware that they were under the unsettling eye of Regina, before moving away from each other in one, stiff movement.

"Then..now I will leave to go...I'll meet you outside." Auria struggles to push out the words before fleeing the room, patting down her short tufts of hair into place. Felix sighs deeply, waiting a few moments awkwardly in the room to give her a buffer of time.

Regina studies him, as if contemplating whether it was worth her time to address him. "Whatever you have to say about me and her," Felix begins as he grabs his coat and makes for the door, "know that I don't care."

* * *

Trinity's POV

It took some serious double-o sevening, but I was finally able to sneak away from the ever watchful eye of Mrs. Blanchard. My hands are now shoved in my pocket as I gaze out onto the ocean, walking around the edge of the harbor. I probably should have told someone where I was going, but something primordially angsty in me rejected the idea. I'll probably get yelled at later, but I seriously needed some time alone to think.

Or plot. One of them.

Sometimes I look out at the ocean, during the winter, and think of how difficult it must be to live in a place so cold. Is there anything down there? I close my eyes and listen to the rhythmic roll and slap of the waves. If I was to tread water, than I would feel that movement, pushing me around. Would it be the same if sank to the bottom? Where it's colder and darker...but steadier?

"Finished with your lunch?" A voice says behind me and I jump. Zelena places her hand on my back as she moves into view, joining me in a leaned forward position against the steel railing. "You were looking upset, so I thought I'd check to see if anything was wrong?" She asks. I shake my head, but then stop myself.

On a suspiciousness level, she's definitely high up there. "Are you Mark's mother?" I ask suddenly, and she chuckles. In that instant, her eyes looked about as grey as the clouds.

"I'm just his...guardian." She decides. The waves tumble, and I feel as if, strangely, just this conversation is pulling me to the surface. "I actually had another reason for talking to you." I raise an eyebrow and turn to her. "I think it should be much simpler for you, yes your memories have been manipulated. It seems that trail has already been blazed."

I blink, figuring I've misunderstood something. "What are you...?" My mouth hangs open and a cry catches in my throat. I can't tell, my vision is tinted red, blacks spots showing, but I think her hand is in my chest. She yanks and I fall back against the railing. A sob leaks through my lips, yet Zelena only chuckles.

"Now." She curls over a full, glowing heart like a barn cat catching a mouse. The heart is veined with blue and green lights, and I wince as she digs her nails into it. My chest feels...blank. "Remember." The words shake me, what the hell is she doing!?

My hand moves to my head, and it shakes. "I can't." Says a voice that's my own, even thought I didn't mean to speak. I flick my eyes back up to look at Zelena, but now she's frowning.

"I'll try this again. Now, don't breathe in when you hit the water or you'll drown." She growls into the heart and the next thing I know I'm falling. My vision takes in the cloudy, afternoon sky, upside down, and then the harbor quickly shifts into the grey waves. I let out a small screech before hitting the water, being forced and pulled farther down.

Shit! It's cold!

Somehow I can still hear her voice, even with the mounds of water pushing in on me. 'Until you remember, you cannot break the surface. Pay me a visit if you make it out.' Her voice says, but I'm too busy kicking up with my legs to really understand.

Eventually I push up again to just beneath the fluid surface, but my hand can't penetrate it. My ankles feels as if it's tethered, and I just can't reach the air. A tightening feeling crowds around my lungs, and I start to panic. What did she say? I have to remember? Remember what!?

My movements slow, my hand stalling in a stretched position. It's too cold, and I don't have anything to break Zelena's spell.

...And I guess Peter's not here to pull me out like last time.

Wait. Spell? Last time? My eyelids drift closed as I try not to breath in. Then, a strange heat blooms in front of my hand. My eyes shoot open, and I see a bundle of bright yellow magic, flooding out from my hand. Is that what my magic looks like?

Suddenly, my ankle floats free, and I kick again. I remember. My head quite ungracefully pushes into the air again, and I heave for breath, struggling to tread water. "Help! Can anyone help me!" I scream out, my body starting to shake uncontrollably as the freezing waters chill me to the core.

Whether or not someone heard me, I start swimming as best I can. I throw out my hand and grab the side of a small sailboat, pulling myself onto it via the rope hold it to the docks. It takes a few minutes to shakily maneuver around it enough to finally throw myself onto the wooden dock. "Coldcoldcoldcold." I mutter through shaking teeth.

I take deep breaths and rest on my knees momentarily, but I figure it'd be better to get somewhere warm as quick as possible. As I stand up I think, don't all those movies have people falling into frozen lakes and dying instantly? Is this any different? Hypothermia can't be that far off, at least if I stay in these clothes for much longer. I hold out my hand and summon the yellow magic, my fingers finding a bit of life again from the warmth that plumes out.

Just as I'm shuffling down the docks, I see the glowing, red heart that Zelena pulled out sitting beneath the railing we'd been at moments before. I make my way over and snag it, gripping it tight as I stumble closer to town. I place it over my heart, recalling the spell I used to remove and return Henry's heart on Neverland. I jab it in again, and take a satisfied breath once it's settled.

On the edge of town, I stop and take a moment to look around. Storybrooke...there's a different light to it now that I remember again. I shuffle on again, closing my eyes and thinking about everything that's flooding back to me. Peter. Peter's...a friend again...

I laugh out loud, sweet and bubbling. A friend again.


	14. Other Side

**Welp.**

* * *

Trinity's POV

"E-Emmaaa!" I groan as she digs into my scalp with a towel, Snow pointing the hot air from the blow dryer aimed blessedly at my fingers. The towel moves to rub my shoulders fiercely, and I lean back into it, allowing myself to savor the attention and warmth. Being my usual self I tried to pass it off as no big deal, even when I was shivering enough to break my teeth, and I guess Emma's punishing me for it now. I kinda need it, just a little, because the world is so much bigger than it was this morning.

Finally, Emma sets the towel around my neck and sits next to me on the couch, taking the hairdryer from Snow. "When you say you remember everything, you mean everything?" Emma asks and I nod. She sighs, but just when I think she's going to banish me back to New York, she wraps her arms around me again. "I remember how disorienting it was, just try to relax." She says gently, and my eyes widen significantly when she kisses me on the forehead. That's right, in my fake memories she'd adopted me.

It was nice then, but now it's just a thorn, throbbing with every heartbeat. Speaking of hearts, Regina was kind enough to do some weird magic hand flourish to make sure my heart was...not damaged, I guess. Now, she was out searching for Zelena, and David was in the other room taking care of the laundry with Henry. I had to skirt around the part about me remembering while he was in the room, but now I'm almost grateful to be away from him.

Acting like his sister would feel like an outright lie.

"I can't believe that woman got so close to us...she seemed so nice." Snow mutters, moving into the kitchen, trailing off. I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. "What's more, is that she was able to bring back your memories. Or, why she did it."

There's so much to take in. "Zelena is the wicked witch...she brought you here with a dark curse. Why is she doing any of this is the real question." Emma responds. I open my palm and look down at it.

"Mrs. Blanchard- er..." I stutter awkwardly, but she shoots me a kind smile. "...Snow...do you have any paper? And scissors?" I ask and she nods, abandoning her project in the kitchen and bringing me some within the moment. Emma shuts off the hair dryer, and I start cutting the paper into strips. "She didn't say anything about why, just that it would be easier than normal. Probably because this isn't the first time I've forgotten and remembered. Then again, it was just a regular spell from Regina...right? Maybe that made it simpler to remember too." I muse in a solid stream of words as I start folding the strips one by one, and creasing them to make tiny, paper stars.

Emma picks one up as I finish it. "What are you doing?" She asks cautiously and I shrug.

"I used to do this a lot whenever something bad happened. Rumor has it if you make a thousand, then you'll get your wish granted." I smile and chuckle softly, thinking of Crim and Myrtle and Luna. "It's just something to busy my fingers."

Emma picks up a strip and, and I show her how to fold one. It ends up misshapen and crinkled. "Harder than it looks." She comments.

I nod, pausing in the middle of a star. "Hey Emma..."

She cuts me off with a hand on the shoulder. "Kid, what happened to 'mom'?" She asks, my mouth slightly ajar as I try to come up with a response.

Thankfully I'm saved by the door swinging open widely. Led first by Hook, a familiar frame steps through after the reformed pirate. The soft pajamas I'd changed into shift from cozy to suffocating. I pull the towel tighter around my shoulders, but simultaneously want to evacuate all sources of heat from my body. A jump in the frigid sea again might be more comfortable than the heat rushing to my face in this moment.

I turn back to the paper, feeling my ears and cheeks go maddeningly red, and focus on folding the stars. It's not like anything is really different, he was there in New York, I saw him even earlier today. Nothing's different.

"He was worried about the lass." Hooks says, a little quieter than usual, as if he's explaining guiltily. I fumble with the scissors, cutting up a new piece of paper.

Maybe Emma told him to stay away, she did have a few tense phone calls while I was changing. Hopefully like this he'll just leave... give me some space...tonight or a day or...he hasn't said anything...has he gone yet- "I just wanted to see you were okay." His voice. The hair on my neck stands up. He's right behind the couch.

What am I thinking? If anyone should be worried about, it's him. He's been through so much...finding us in New York, the incident on the street, his friend who passed...oh hell. She must've been hurt by Zelena. Just like Mark. I brush a hair behind my ear, and hover my hand there for a moment. Fingers brush mine, and slowly, carefully, he closes his hand around mine.

I let out the breath I was holding, leaning my head on our joint hands. Then I let go and stand up. "Emma, I kinda want to catch some z's. Do you mind if I stay in my old apartment?"

"Yes." She says immediately, crossing her arms in a sign of firm rigidity. She's not changing her mind on this one. "With everything that's happening, I don't want you sleeping in a practically empty complex." She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders. "I know your confused right now, but fake memories or not, I consider you my responsibility."

I blink. In the last five minutes, half of my deep consciousness was just lain out for everyone to judge, but I'm running on fumes. I smile and shrug. "Yeah I get it...thanks mom." I say and snatch the paper before heading out the door.

I wait a moment before going down the stairs, and sure enough Peter walks out, shutting the door. Taking in his face reminds me of my new, strawberry skin tone. "Walk me to the inn?" I suggest, but his face is only a blank. Then he nods, and I don't waste another moment before practically flying down the stairs.

"Will you slow down?" He asks casually as I nearly trip. "Your bed isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah but the moon is." I respond, but when I open the door out of the complex, the cold air hits me like punches. Remembering the sea, I step back quickly and slam against Peter. My arms unconsciously wrap around myself.

Peter moves around me quickly, kicking the door shut with his heel, and envelopes me in a furious warmth. I don't recall moving them, but suddenly my arms are clinging to him. I press my face in his shoulder, feeling lucky and cursed at the same time. "You're back." He says plainly, and I shrug.

"Did I ever really leave? Even when I'd forgotten you, I was still falling for you." I chuckle and pull away just enough. "Looks like you can't get rid of me anymore, not even if you tried." He scowls at this, letting me go. I stare him in the eyes, guessing that he's thinking of when the shadow forced me off Neverland. "That wasn't you. Besides, I came back on my own. Kinda." I amend, and he frowns as he looks at me.

"Wouldn't it be better for you? If I wasn't around." He explains in a soft voice, and I take a deep, long breath.

I release it slowly, and then grin a bit before tilting my head. "Isn't it time we stopped caring about being good enough for each other, and just focused on being there for one another?" I whisper.

I put a hand on his cheek, he lets his head tilt into it. I shift my weight to my toes and kiss him just left of his lips. I'm about to move back, but then I remember that the last kiss we shared, I promptly pulled Henry's heart from out of him. Some how, even if it's not the best time or place, or even if I don't actually understand what it means, I want to make this one better.

We look at each other, and suddenly I forget if this is past or present or future. My elbow hooks around his neck, and he lifts me up just a bit. When we kiss our problems fade away, and it's like Neverland never existed.

Maybe we got too close, maybe we went too fast, or maybe it only lasted a few seconds. All I know is that when we went outside, I felt so hot that clinging to Peter and hurrying the inn was enough to fight the cold. Of course by the time we reached the room I, who was lacking a proper outfit for the winter night, decided that if I didn't pick a temperature and stay with it my body would perform mutiny.

I check the clock after I've unlocked the room and strode in, it's only 8. "Peter..." I turn to look for him, but he's not in the room. Backtracking, I find him leaning against the wall in the hallway. "What are you doing?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow. Despite the kiss and the hug and words, he still looks passive. Is he...angry?

"I'm not coming into the room." He says plainly and I knit my eyebrows. I walk over to him and squeeze my hands together at my waist.

"Is it because you're angry at me? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left and I know-you-have-no-obligation-to-forgive-me-but-if-you-would-I-mean-im-sorry-and-you-haven't-looked-well-are-you-okay-i-didnt-even-say-anything-earlier-but-ive-been-so-worried-and-normally-youd-have-interupted-me-by-now-so-im -just-goingtokeepgoingisthereanythingwrongPeter you can tell me." The words rush out of my mouth almost too fast for me to properly say them. Slowly, Peter gives me a warm, amused grin.

He touches my cheek, and then leans close to my ear. "I'm not allowed." Is all he says, before stepping back and leaning against the wall again. I blink. Peter watches my face as I slowly begin to understand. He laughs. "In the middle of Emma telling me what she'd do if anything happened on the way over here, David very...calmly gave me a set of rules. I'm not allowed in your room." He shrugs with a grin, and I place a hand over my mouth.

I can't- why would David ever think that- not even on Neverland-..."I should- sleep, I...or we could talk some more. I really want to talk." I say very carefully, and he nods.

"Get some rest, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow." He agrees, and I watch his hand clench and unclench.

"Goodnight, then." I back into the room and close the door before anything more can be said. For a moment, the dull inn room comforts me, reminding me that some things do make sense, like a bedroom. My feet clumsily stumble over to the bed, and I fall down on it heavily, face down and flat. It takes a few moments for my mind to fully encompass it, because the change from when I first met Peter, to Neverland, to now is so vast. I try to imagine who I am, what I'm doing. Is there a reason my life has been so affected by one person.

I pull my arm from under me on the bed and set the paper stars in front of my face, scrutinizing them. It all started with a silly little...coping mechanism. Geeze, I was so young when Crim, Luna, and Myrtle came to me. Speaking of which... I flip myself over and sit up. Before the second curse, something happened with Crim that I never figured out. Somehow I absorbed her energy, or she gave it to me. It made her weak...and then she was gone.

I miss them. I miss Peter. I miss Felix. I miss Pazi, and Olli and Al and Rufio. I miss Carlie and Racheal. I miss Henry...the real Henry. I miss...I miss...

I miss my parents. I miss my brothers. I miss thinking that they would miss me.

Laying back down on the bed, I wriggle under the covers and stare at the ceiling, counting off the people I've met in my life like sheep. Eventually, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Auria's POV

They trudge back to the apartment, Auria's heart a pot of bad bad bad emotions. Triple bad! She wanted to throw her hands in the air, collapse to her knees, punch a wall, and tear something to shreds all at once. Felix, however, was a steady guide as she had mini-breakdowns inside her head every few feet. He would just barely touch her elbow, motioning left or right, so she wouldn't run into things.

She probably would've been run over several times already if not for him. "I understand what she meant, ya know." Felix comments to the side, and Auria twitches an eyebrow.

"You do not get any opinion of what she says. You never should have heard what she said. You- Oh geeze I sound just like her." Auria buries her face in her hands for a moment. "I'm sorry Felix, you do get an opinion... but you really should not have had to hear it."

After the ceremony, Blue gave Auria a long, long lecture. Auria suspects she was just venting, and trying to do damage control. Still, she had called Felix unworthy. _Unworthy_. Who does she think she is? Blue fairy or not- "No one is worth anything more than anyone else. At least, not just by comparison." Auria mumbles, and Felix stops suddenly as they reach the apartments. "People are who they are, and they are worth something to another by the interactions they make. Not because of what they have to give, but what happens to each other after know one another." Auria lists off, her back straightening.

"She's also a bit of an ass." Felix remarks, and Auria stiffens.

"Did..." She pauses and rewinds in her head. "Did you just call the blue fairy an ass?" The word sounds unfamiliar on her tongue, and after all the events of the day, Auria doesn't know what she's feeling.

Felix opens the door and they walk in, out from the chilly air and into a cold still complex. Auria doesn't think the person who used to run it still cares, or is around, so the heat is always a little spotty. They mostly use heaters. Thankfully, the water still runs...most of the time. "As a matter of fact, I did." Felix smirks a bit, and Auria tries to hide a small giggle. She can barely believe he had the nerve, although, it isn't so unlike him... "The way she talked to you..." They ascend the stairs, Auria taking each step quickly and Felix slowly taking two at a same. It evens out to the same pace. "As if the only reason you're here is to be a fairy." Felix scowls a bit, and his words invoke a strange feeling in Auria.

She's never...had someone who suddenly knew what she's feeling...at least, not that exact. "I feel selfish." Auria states, almost like a confession of her insecurity, and indecision. "What if she's right...and I'm doing something wrong?"

Felix stiffens, taking time to think before responding to her, which only amplifies her nerves. Why his opinion in this moment matters so much to her, she doesn't know. No...she _does_ know. She just doesn't know if now is the best time to...open up to it. "You've been thinking about this a lot...for a long time haven't you?" Felix asks, stopping on the stairs, and looking over to her. She stops too quickly, and meets his eyes almost guiltily, nodding. "Where have you always been happiest? Even," Felix pauses and puts a hand on her shoulder, "even if it seems selfish. Think about that place, that's what you should be thinking about." He drops his hand and keeps going.

Auria follows him, and something compels her, in a moment of gratitude, to reach forward and take his hand. She wraps her fingers around his, and meets the small gleam of his eyes as he glances back. But, he doesn't pull his hand back, and Auria breathes a sigh of relief, content with holding his hand. "You make me happy." She whispers, really only meant for her, but also hoping that he heard it. They reach their floor, walk toward the door, and stop just before they get there.

Auria closes her eyes as Felix's grip around her hand tightens, and he turns around. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is your version of flirting with me." Felix comments, and Auria opens her eyes to see his face a mask. She tilts her head, studying the way his nose is too big for his face, and his chin juts out a little strangely, and how she has never seen anyone so handsome.

"I have never truly understood what flirting meant." Auria admits to the side. Felix snorts. He steps closer to her, pushing them back to wall. His face leans in closer with hers, and he sets his forehead on hers. "Oh." She barely whispers, looking up at him through her lashes. Getting the picture, she takes her free left hand and raises it so it rests next to Felix's ear. He blinks, confused for a moment, before Auria loses sight of his face by moving her head past his. She rises to her toes and shifts so her neck rests in the crook of his shoulder, bringing her hand in his to the small of her back. "Like this?"

Felix doesn't say anything for a moment, and Auria wonders if what she did was a mistake. She returns to her position before, dropping both her hands, but Felix seems almost frozen. Auria almost covers her mouth though when she sees his face covered in scarlet blush. He takes and few steps back unexpectedly and turns to face the door, like a statue. "Yeah...just like that." He says, and Auria glides past him smoothly on her feet, opening the door to their floor's hallway.

"Well, then no. I'd say you have not yet seen my version of flirting." She smiles sweetly and flows through the door. Looking back in the hallway, she wonders if she went too far. To be honest, her exhaustion may be getting the better of her, and something like that might not have happened if she didn't really need a nap.

She walks past an open door, the one to Felix and Peter's shared room. Peter is sitting on the floor just inside the room, his back against the wall. He's staring straight up at the ceiling, with a grin on his face that borders goofy, which Auria is almost alarmed to see him wearing. "Hello Peter." She greets him warmly, pleased to see him smiling.

"Mhm." He responds and Auria wonders what put him in a such a good mood after the devastating day. Maybe...the same thing that helped Auria too.

"See Trinity tonight?" She asks and he replies with the same noise. Felix finally comes in from the stairs and makes his way steadily toward Auria in the hallways. She waves, and then turns around to go to her own room just several feet past.

She's about to go in when Peter calls out unexpectedly. "Auria wait! Felix come back here!" He sounds so excited that Auria can't help but hurry over to see what it is. "I have good news!"


	15. Always Playin'

**Hi Hi.**

* * *

Felix's POV

They stand in front of grannies diner, Felix, Auria, and Peter. Although for the first few minutes they were quiet in the crisp morning air, the stirring of the town also seemed to rouse them. Auria and Peter grow deep in conversation, something about the occurrences of their time in the Enchanted Forest, what Peter remembered, and what he didn't.

"You jumped out of this window right before we went to a swamp...yeah I think that's when it happened. When you fell, Felix clutched my arm so hard I thought he'd break it." Peter adds, out of context from his previous story, and Auria grins, hands stuffed in coat pockets. "Of course then there was one time Felix flew right off the backside of a horse, having upset the poor beast. He went so high, it's amazing the horse had that much strength."

Felix rolls his eyes as he rub his leg, wondering if he imagined the spark of pain from it. He leaned against one of the posts beside the sidewalk. Two people pass by them as Auria laughs over Peter's tale. They shoot them an uncomfortable look, lingering on Peter the longest. Felix narrows his eyes, watching them go and wondering, just how many of this town actually trust them?

The one thing they have going for them is the fact that they lost their memories along with everyone else. Peter is... just more suspicious because he didn't.

"I know you can smile Felix." A voice from the diner calls, and Felix freezes. He turns his head, breaking into a grin upon seeing Trinity just outside the diner's door, kneeling, with her camera poised. She clicked it again before standing up and trotting towards him.

"Trin-woah!" He breaks off as she jumps into a hug, wrapping her arms around him fiercely. He stands, surprised for a moment, but eventually returns the hug.

She squeezes him and then lets go, pushing him to arms length and looking over him. "I missed you so much. Look at you, you've never cut your hair that short before! And you-" She cuts herself off by diving into another hug, and for once, Felix had to admit he doesn't mind.

Trinity pulls back again, but this time she turns around, putting her back to them.

"Trin?" Peter asks, but all he receives is a small wave of her hand over her shoulder. Felix leans a bit, seeing her scrubbing furiously at her eyes. He smiles, kind of sadly, and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we get some pancakes?" Auria suggests, and Felix nods.

A few moments later, Auria is passing Trin napkins in a diner booth. Peter pushes Felix slightly. "Scooch over, I'm falling off the seat."

"The window's cold." Felix responds, leaning on the table and refusing to budge.

"You could fit another person in that space, just press your jacket against it."

"Then it'd get in my pancakes."

"Yeah well, mate, my pancakes are gonna be on the floor at this rate-Hey!" At this point Felix is keeping a straight face, but is slowly pushing Peter off the edge of the booth. "Cut it out!"

"I have no idea what you mean." Felix shrugs, holding out his arms to stretch widely.

Despite their teasing, both Peter and Felix had smiles on their face, especially after Auria and Trinity started laughing.

"This is how they always were like, right?" Auria asks, calming her giggling.

"Mostly, and I'm assuming they did this in the Enchanted Forest too?" Trinity confirms, wiping her eyes again, but for a different reason. "Felix! Give him some damn room already!" Trinity was laughing through her seemingly annoyed words. Felix notices, despite not caring, that they were largely the bulk of the diner's noise. Normally he'd feel awkward, but now he couldn't seem to care.

They got breakfast soon after that, casually bantering back and forth, and Felix felt...content.

Just as they were finishing, Trinity nudges Auria arms and gestures to someone behind Felix and Peter. He turns to look, but Trinity smacks his hand, shacking her head. Felix shares a look with Peter, but both boys end up sitting grudgingly, staring forward.

"Yeah Auria, there's the jukebox!" Trinity announces to them, and Auria nods.

"I see it." Auria slides out of her seat, and Trinity follows. Trinity makes a show of taking a few dollars out of her wallet, and then the two of them walk behind Felix's view.

He almost turns to look again when Peter stops him. "We have to trust them." Peter says, questionably, his face creased with worry. They wait for what feels like ten minutes, in reality one, until the two sit back down. Their faces are masked as Trinity slides the money back into the wallet.

"There's a man back there that was watching us for a while. He asked about you, Felix." Trinity says with concerned eyes. Felix tilts his head, slightly interested, and turns around to see a man walking to their booth.

He has hair that's as yellow as hay, and long, aged chin. Wrinkles border his face, but the vivid color of his hair and his strong posture make it difficult to judge his age. He's dressed in a leather jacket, with heavy work jeans and a brown cloth tied around each wrist. He has a dirty blue cap hanging out of his right pocket, too, and he crosses his arms when he stands by their booth. He keeps a safe distance, but Felix can already feel the others tensing with suspicion.

Who can blame them? Felix studies the mans face. Maybe if he didn't remind Felix so much of his father, he would be on edge too. "Good morning." The man says, making eye contact with him steadily. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

Considering this is the first not-bad time in a while, Felix would say that yeah, it was a bad time. "Depends." Felix drawls, stabbing a piece of his half finished pancakes and popping it into his mouth. He looks around at the others, but even though Trin and Peter meet his eyes, he finds Auria glancing back and forth from the man, to Felix, to Granny.

That's right, Felix remembers her promising that she would help Granny out after she ate. Felix knows it was partly because she wants to give the three of them time to work things out, but now Granny is gesturing for her to come... "It's okay Aur, you can go." Felix says, and Auria flashes him a glance.

Lately, they've been walking a tightrope. Pushing each other away too much might create a divide between them that Felix doesn't want, but he feels anxious and nervous just thinking about keeping her too close. He already feels...strongly for her. What chaos could he create if he...

if he...

falls in love with her?

She's a fairy right? Despite her complaints, Auria's not the type to let anyone down. She'll go back to them even if she doesn't want to, because she's convinced it's her duty. Auria looks away, pushing up from the booth quickly and trotting over to Granny.

Besides, who would ever love someone like Felix?

"Do you need something?" Trinity asks, and the man looks down at her with evaluating eyes.

But Auria did...do the flirting thing...with Felix last night. Was she just teasing him or could it mean...?

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with Felix Delafontaine." The man puts a hand on his chest. "My name is Euclid Hagan, a member of the Delafontaine clan."

Felix watches Auria until she disappears into the bathroom to change into the uniform. Felix thinks it's silly, especially since she isn't actually an employee. "Yes, but what do you want?" Peter comments, causing the man to twist his lips.

His eyes linger on the bathroom door for a moment before resting his chin on his hand and looking up at the man. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, actually." Felix drawls, frustration rising in him over the amount of confusion circling around in his head. Who was this guy to come and add more?

Euclid's eyes narrow. Not angrily, more like he was offended slightly. The atmosphere around him doesn't change must, as consequence, but it does make Felix want to ignore him even more. Peter nudges Felix's elbow. "Come on man, this seems important." His friend whispers to Felix in a low voice.

Felix shoots Peter a look that says, 'you're talking to me like that?' and receives a nudge from Trinity's foot under the table. Trinity, Felix could accept a bit of scolding from. Only a bit. He still regarded them both as idiots, though.

Euclid pulls a piece of paper out from his pocket, holding it out Felix still folded. He takes it, the edges are soft and fraying with age, and Felix can tell this is something from the other world. He unfolds it carefully, staring at the drawing inside. "Do you recognize her?"

He immediately holds the paper back to the man. "Not even a little bit." He responds. In reality, Felix would never forget that face, or at least the resemblance it had to his mother. "Take it back." Felix says as Peter and Trinity lean over the table to look at it. Peter looks at Felix with emotional eyes. Full of pity.

Felix is surprised to find his observation of Peter is filled with contempt, and he pushes it away, the bite of it fading. Felix knows Peter doesn't pity him. It's more like concern. And when Felix peaks at Trinity out of his eyes, he's sees a deep caring in them.

Stupid morals. Stupid friends.

Still holding the paper out, Felix sighs. "Okay, she looks like my mother. Either this was a really bad artist or the subject is a relative of hers?" Felix drawls and Euclid nods.

"She is your mother, however, she is not the woman who raised you." His tone is grave, and Felix slowly pulls the picture back to him. This time he examines the soft strokes of ink, The woman's hair is messy, and her clothes are dirty, but she's smiling. Brightly. In her hand is the handle, of which the artist left out. Tied around her head is a cloth, keeping her hair out of her face.

Felix growls out, "What do you want?" Forgetting to keep his emotions in check.

The man takes a step forward, and Trinity scooches, pressing herself against the wall. "Sit." She gestures, and Euclid looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Listen, this is a loose lipped town and we have more than a few enemies." Trinity states blatantly.

Euclid accedes and sits on the very edge of the booth.

"Since your patience seems to be escaping you, I will tell the end first and the beginning second. Your mother was apart of the Delafontaine clan, of the Kingdom of Charestiche. We have fallen into chaos, and it is you who is foretold to revive the dominion of Charestiche."

* * *

Trinity's POV

Only someone with the agility and survival instincts of a lost boy could escape the booth as quick as Felix. He puts one hand on the back of the booth and one on the table, then pushing up and vaulting over Peter's head with ease. Especially since Peter ducks. Euclid stands up calmly to follow Felix, who storms outside. I share only a look with Peter before standing up to follow.

Just before I leave, I pull out my wallet and chuck it to Granny, who has a look on her face to the extent of 'congratulations, your lot's managed to make another scene in the diner.' As I push outside, Peter calls back, "Auria, hurry up!" If things weren't so hectic, I might've spent some more time marveling in yet another way that Peter has changed.

Felix throws his hands in the air. "I'm not doing it! Not me!" He calls behind him, before swiveling around on his heels. "You three can have all the foretold destiny nonsense you want! I refuse!" Felix gesturing to them with shifting hands the basically translate into 'I don't know what to say but moving my hands like this makes a point.'

Euclid stops, allowing us to run past him to Felix. "People are dying, Felix." Euclid declares. At that, I stop in my tracks, whipping around so hard my hair smacks Peter's face.

"You did not just say that! You aren't entitled to ask Felix anything. And you sure as hell better not suggest that his choice makes him responsible for your troubles." My hand is up in the air, and I punctuate my words by turning around again. With plenty of attitude, thanks.

When I reach Felix, he's staring at Euclid with one hand clenched, even though the other one still gently holds the drawing. Felix just shakes his head, but I can still see the confliction behind his eyes.

"You seem to think it's your choice." Euclid drawls with a chill to his tone. I feel the cold wrapping around them, and see Auria put a hand around Felix's. "You belong to us."

A new voice causes all of us to jolt, but I relax once I recognize the source. "What exactly is happening here?" David booms, walking towards us from the other side of the street. "I trust you kids haven't gotten into any trouble?"

"Not yet." Felix responds, and I can't help but feel slightly pathetic at how much more at ease I feel with David. He steps a few feet from Euclid and crosses his arms. In one hand, I can see the hilt of a sword, but the blade is broken?

Euclid appraises the man, and apparently decides it's not worth it, but he raises his hands. David lets him pass just enough so he can walk away. Just before he moves down the sidewalk, he looks at Felix and says, "Yet." It sounds like a promise as much as mockery.

We stand there until he's out of sight, before David turns to us and raises an eyebrow. "Come on, spill it." He demands, and just as I'm about to tell him everything, Felix counters.

"I wasn't done with him. That was my business, why should you know?" He drawls, but his tone has a grudging edge to it.

David looks like he's resisting a smirk. "Because. I'm an adult, you're just kids. I'm allowed to be concerned for your well-being, especially yours." He looks pointedly at me. "And especially yours, seeing as you three don't have anyone else watching out for you right now."

Peter cocks his head. "Felix and I are at least fifty years older than you-"

"Tell me, did you actually do any growing up on Neverland? I'm guessing no, so that's irrelevant. As far as I'm concerned, you'll still be kids until you're twenty-one, developmentally-wise."

Felix shifts his jaw slightly. "We've never needed help from adults, or royalty, before."

"Right, cause that's how fell to a curse for, what was it, fifty years?" David counters.

"So did you!" Peter exclaims. At this point, I kinda want popcorn. I rub my hands together and glance around, making sure that I see no one else around us.

"It only took us _twenty-eight_ years." David points out, and places his hands on his hips. "Any other arguments?"

Auria raises her hand. "Technically fairies age differently but I'm still around teenage in that sense, anyway." Auria points out calmly, letting her hand drop again.

"While I'm grateful that you're here to help, I will point out that we are perfectly capable of getting into and out of trouble without the adults help." I comment with a smirk, chuckling a bit at Auria's sagely nod.

Peter turns his head and mutters something to the extent of " _If it wasn't for Trinity I would've won_ ," but David doesn't appear to hear it.

David heaves a big sigh, letting himself relax. "Listen, I don't want to treat you like kids who can't handle yourselves. We all know how capable all of you are, and we're hoping you'll put it all to good use from now on." Peter looks to side at that, and I touch my hand to his. "But you all deserve to be kids. If you want to relax, to let us handle things, no one will blame you. We just want to give you a net in case you fall, not any dictatorship." David finishes.

"That goes for all of us." Another person, Emma says, as she, Snow, Regina, and some other man walks up. Was Robin his name?

"Most of us." Regina glares down at me, but I only chuckle as Emma pulls me into a quick hug. "If you could refrain from danger, though, that'd be nice."

I turn back to Peter. He looks sulky, but upon my questioning eyes, he shrugs. I squeeze his hand, and then turn to Felix. He lets out a long, half-annoyed sigh. "Whatever. If you care so much about other people's business." He drones out and David nods. Auria looks pleased, and when I turn back to Peter, he's watching me with smiling eyes.

"Wait." I say as everyone starts moving in the direction of the apartments, apparently the new meeting grounds.

They all look at me, and I pinch my lips as I turn to look at all of them. Each of them. From Auria to Peter to Emma to Regina to Snow. I pull out a card that's fragile and neglect. A hope that's been tossed away time and time again. "Does this mean we're all, for sure, one-hundred percent on the same side?"

The question seems to take everyone aback. Not everyone that we know is here, and to be honest I still have questions about Hook. Then there's this new guy. But a bubble of happiness rises in me and as everyone gradually comes around to nodding their heads. "For better or for worse." Peter answers, and I laugh out loud, relieved.

"Heck! Yeah!"

* * *

 _Felix's POV_

 _Felix came at David with a sword, letting out a shout as he swung it down upon him. David's own sword met his, and the clang of metal reverberated through the dusty building. Felix ducked and maneuvered clumsily around David so that he held his sword against the back of David's neck. They both froze, breathing heavily._

 _Then Felix removed his sword, allowing David to turn and nod. "That one was better, let's try again." He said, and they took a step away from each other again._

 _The drills went on for another hour or so, until David finally called it to an end. Felix sheathed the dull practice sword and stretched. "You went easy on me again." Felix complains, and to his annoyance David doesn't even deny it, he just nods._

 _"That's right kiddo."_

 _"I am at least fifty-"_

 _"Years older than me I know. And we talked about how those at least sixty years of being on Neverland don't count."_

 _"They counted when we kicked your-"_

 _"Felix."_

 _"Ass."_

 _David laughs, and Felix finds himself smirking too. "I noticed you're distracted. And I think I know why." They walked out of the training circle and stopped just outside of the outdoor hall that connects it to the rest of the main castle. From there, David and Felix could see the figure of Auria talking animatedly to Regina, who was tending to the apple trees that ran through this courtyard. "Tell me again how she got on Regina's good side?"_

 _Felix shook his head. He couldn't say why. He only knew that Auria had decided she would make try to make the woman laugh, probably after the supposed talk they had before their trip to the swamp. "You should ask her for a walk." David suggests, and Felix can feel the red creeping up his neck. "Or bring her some flowers."_

 _Felix desperately wanted to change the subject. "What did that woman say to you?" Felix asked, seeing as how they'd just returned from the same swamp Felix, Peter, Auria, Po, and Tink had gone to. David let out a half laugh, shaking his head._

 _"She didn't. We never found her." He responded, both of them watching as Auria spread her arms wide above her head in an explanation of something to the queen. "What do you think that means Felix?"_

 _He could tell in that moment, that David was confident enough to ask him that as an equal. Not as an authority, but a friend. "I think you're lucky. The others were hit pretty hard by what she said. Auria included. It probably would've done less good than bad."_

 _David considered those words, before passing Felix a pouch of water. "You should come eat with us." He suggests, walking away, leaving Felix staring at Auria alone. He takes deep, cool gulps of water before turning after David._

 _"What are you eating tonight, roasted god's foot? Personally I'm used to boar's foot."_


	16. Grab Somebody

Auria's POV

"Uhm, hi." She smiles nervously to the boy, Henry, sitting in front of her. "Emma asked me to take you around the town today?" Auria suggests, looking around the small office they are in. For some reason, they stand in Doctor Hopper's waiting room...waiting.

Henry sighs, his arms crossed. "You already said that."

The room remains still, except for the shift Henry makes as he sits up. "Right, but, you did not respond the first time so I thought I would repeat myself." Auria explains nervously. Trinity spoke highly of him before she, Felix, and Peter set off on a request of the 'adults' to dig into town records, both from this realm and not. Auria knows that it was a long shot to expect those three to stay put and do research, and maybe they wouldn't if... She can just tell that Po's death is still getting to her. Peter too, more than Auria expected.

She supposes it can be seen as a compliment that Emma thinks Auria responsible enough to watch Henry. 'And I suppose Trinity is doing a sort of babysitting too.' Auria chuckles at the thought, but then it trails off as Henry shoots her a peculiar look.

"So, where are we going?" Henry asks grudgingly, and Auria lights up.

"Wherever you want!" Auria pops out a finger for each option that she lists. "There's a library and a pawn shop and the docks and an ice cream store and a clock tower-"

"What about the police station?"

Henry's abrupt tone sounds less like a suggestion and more like a question. Auria blinks and tilts her head, leaning against the wall. "Why would you want to go there?" She asks cautiously, crossing her arms. The yellow lightbulb blinks, reminding her that they've been waiting in a therapist's office.

"Duh. I want to know what my mom is really _doing_ here. There's no way it's just the average case, and she hasn't told me a thing about it." Henry complains, throwing his head back with a groan. "If you help me-"

"Sorry Henry." Auria cuts him off. "Trinity specifically instructed me not to be a pushover." Just as Auria stops speaking, the door opens and a white, spotted dog jumps inside, bustling over to Henry and nearly knocking the boy over. The Dalmatian is proceeded by a curly haired man with a confused smile as he steps in.

"Hen-I mean, you're Henry right? Emma Swan's son?" The man asks and Henry looks up from his laughing and petting of the dog. Henry nods, sliding off the chair to kneel on the ground and scratch behind its ear. "Pongo seems to really like you." The man smiles softly as he watches the dog prance around Henry.

So _this_ is why Trinity insisted they wait in here. Auria had thought it was just because it was cold outside, but as Henry stands up, she see his eyes are much brighter than they were moments before. "Henry, do you like animals?" Auria asks slowly, formulating an idea.

"Well, yeah." His answer is hesitant, and Dr. Hopper gives Auria a confused glance. "Why?"

Auria grins and happily rubs Pongo's head as he bounces up to her. "Grab your coat, I know exactly where we can go." Henry gives her a dubious look until Auria waves her hands in a 'shoo shoo' motion. With a roll of the eyes and jerky movements, he walk over to throw his coat on.

"Auria, is it?" Dr. Hopper asks and Auria responds with a 'yes sir.' He shakes his head and chuckles. "You're new to town aren't you." A nod this time. "I heard about your friend, please, if you or Trinity ever want to talk, my door is open." Auria considers this momentarily, but then he surprises her by adding, "Pan and Felix too, if you could even get them to consider it. I'd be happy to listen."

Henry clears his throat, and the two of them turn their heads to see him shifting his weight from foot to foot. "So, where are we going?"

Auria smiles almost coyly. "You will have to wait and see."

* * *

 _"Ahhh!" Auria slammed the book shut and let out a high-pitched growl, alerting the others in the royal library. She crinkled her nose, yanked the book off the desk, stalked over to the bookshelf she found it on, and shoved it back in its dusty place. For the sake of her sanity, she took several deep breaths and moved out the library as calmly as she could, pretending she didn't know the eyes of several people followed her out of sight._

 _She trotted up the stairs, reaching a hallway and another, finally making it to an exit outside. A rainy garden greeted her, the earth plucking a steady beat on each raindrop. Here she stooped to grab a handful of stones from the garden's rock bed. They were smooth to the touch, an artisan probably worked on each of them. She peeked around her shoulders. Midday was slowly making way to afternoon, and the majority of people were probably avoiding the gloom inside somewhere._

 _Soon, it was only Auria and the occasional stone flying through the air. They snapped off the side of the castle, barely leaving a scrape on the aged surface. She struggled with her emotions, and at last, came to a revelation._

 _"Who does everyone in this land go to when they need something?" Auria smacked her head as she spoke her thoughts aloud, dropping her handful of stones. If she went to ask him for help, maybe he could inform her how to find the source of her laugh._

 _"Auria?" Peter's voice spooked her, but immediately after she relaxed and turned to meet him. His arms are crossed, and he's wearing a green tunic with beige pants, as usual. "Are you finished abusing the wall?" He asks only a little snarkily. Auria takes in the sight of him apprehensively, only reminded of another task Blue gave to her._

 _To 'handle' Peter._

 _He's been kind to her recently, at least when he's in a good mood. Auria should've given him credit, its not like she had to deal with the entirety of their world...hating her._

 _At least...it only felt that way_ sometimes _for Auria._

 _"I am." She responds, before tilting her head. "Well..."_

 _She reached down and snag a rock, shooting it towards the wall with a full body swing. It chipped the stone and ricocheted somewhere in the garden. "Now I'm done."_

 _Peter snorted and walked closer to Auria. "What was that you were saying, earlier? What do you need from, who is it, Rumpelstiltskin I'm guessing?" Peter inquired with raised eyebrows. Auria rubbed her arm, slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell Peter this...she didn't feel like she trusted him. With other things it was simple to tell him but...with her personal problems?_

 _"It's no big deal, I'm not going to damn myself over this I just want to see if he knows how to do something." Auria oversimplified, and she guessed Peter could tell. Still, he shrugged and turned to walk away._ _"Uhm...Peter?" Auria spoke on a whim, the spark of an idea._

 _"What?"_

 _Auria fingers found each other, and her hands played together nervously. "Well...you see...I need to know something. I have actually been meaning to ask you but I did not know how to begin and now that you are here I might as well-"_

 _Peter waved his hand to get Auria's attention. "Hey! Spit it out." He stated, although his face looked more...apprehensive than annoyed._

 _She took a deep breath and let her words ride them out. "Why did you take Rufio?"_

 _Auria forced herself to look him in the eyes, but as her words registered, his face went slightly pale. He opened his mouth, avoiding her eye contact, and closed it again. Maybe it was just what Auria wanted to see but, he looked almost...guilty. "Peter!" She insisted, suddenly impatient for the answer now that she asked._

 _He jolted at his name, and grew a hard looked in his eye. "I did it because I wanted to! Boredom, nothing else." Peter flung his arm out to emphasize the words he spat out. Auria flinched staring at him with wide eyes._

 _"You're lying!" She exclaimed, and came to her again, but this time he stepped far into her space._

 _She had to look up at him slightly, which meant he looked down on her. His face and frown was shadowed from this angle, his eyes bright green with emotions through long eyelashes. Peter started his words with hard force, "Peter Pan-"_

 _"You are not Peter Pan anymore, are you?" Auria interrupted him sharply._

 _Peter only narrowed his eyes further. "The only thing I wanted was to find the heart of the truest believer, but I only wanted it for self benefit. This kingdom sees me as cruel, to them I will_ always _be Peter Pan. Isn't that why it's your job to handle me?"_

 _Auria flared up, her eyes shining. "_ Help you _. That's why I want to_ help _you Peter. That's why I gave you the map. That's why I don't give a damn about_ why _you took Rufio. I mean, I do care, but...I just wanted to tell you I forgive you." The look of shock that passed over Peter's eyes physically hurt Auria._

 _Peter's hand flashed out, pushing against her shoulder and causing her to stumble back. She tensed and held her fists up, prepared to be pushed around more. Just like when Po was angry with her. Yet, Peter just glared at her, with a sickly green expression, before turning and walking away._

 _"Keep your pity." He called behind him._

 _This time, Auria let him go._

 _Only when he was out of sight did Auria let her arms drop. She took a deep breath, and then another. Sinking to her knees, she focused so much on breathing that she hardly noticed the tears creeping out of her eyes._

 _She stayed like that for a long time, thinking over everything she'd ever said to Peter. Eyes brimming, she held her arms across her chest. Leaves rustled all around her, shuffling like the thoughts in her head. The sun warmed her back, though she found she was shaking from her confrontation._

 _Then, like a spell that's broken, Auria wiped her eyed dry and stood up, blank-faced. She would take a horse, after all, the Charmings said she could borrow one whenever she needed. If she was fast, she could make it to Rumpelstiltskin's castle in a few days._

* * *

"Tada!" Auria spreads her arms wide, and Henry removes his hands from his eyes. He glances around at the dust shifting through the air, the wooden walls around them, and the mix of dirt and bits of hay beneath them. Scuffing and snorting sounds around them, along with the distant sounds of clucking and oinking.

Henry widens his eyes, unable to keep his act of disinterest up. "Are we in a barn?" He exclaims with a smile splitting his face. Auria nods enthusiastically, gesturing to a horse to encourage Henry. He walks up to the mare and holds his hand out, while the horse leans in to sniff it. "What's his name?"

Auria opens her mouth to respond with gusto. " _Her_ name is Jaqueline the Tenth." She says happily, handing Henry a carrot she snagged on the way in.

"The Tenth?" Henry asks dubiously, but his joking tone is cheerful, and Auria laughs as she shrugs. Henry feeds her, warmly stroking her nose as he does. As Auria watches him, she softens her eyes. The kid is bright, and it's obvious that he's usually happy. Auria hopes that he and his mother figure out their tension, before it forms a rift.

Footsteps make Auria freeze. Henry trots over to the next stall. "What's her name?" He asks, letting the horse nibble affectionately on his hair, like he'd seen Henry before.

" _His_ name is Periwinkle." Auria recognizes Rufio's voice immediately. His tone has an edge to it, and as Auria turns to look at him, he's flipping a carrot from hand to hand.

He's wearing a dusty brown cloak that only covers him from his waist up, black hiking boots, baggy cargo pants, and a black shirt. "Want another carrot?" Rufio takes the carrot and throws it toward Henry like a knife, and though Auria reaches for it, the boy clumsily snags it from the air. "Bad catch." Rufio is looking straight at Auria.

Her heart hammers her chest. He's here, standing right in front of her. But... Auria glances behind her at Henry, who is flicking his eyes from Auria to Rufio. "Do you know him?" Henry asks, and Auria bites her lip. She has to get Henry away from Rufio. Any magic or mention of anything could...and Rufio is the dark one now...Auria can't allow herself to trust him.

Rufio looks at her, and Auria suddenly gets the chilling feeling that he came here for this answer.

Auria breathes in, prepared to let her words ride her breath. She wants to just say it. 'Yes, I know him. He's my precious little brother that I would do anything for.' She just has to say it, she feels, and everything for her could change.

'I'm going to say it,' She thinks to herself, her lips turning up in a smile as she looks down at Rufio.

'No I'm not.'

How could she betray Emma when she promised she'd keep Henry safe. If she sides with Rufio now, would she allow him to hurt Henry? Would she leave with Rufio? Would she leave Felix? Is Rufio even on her side right now? She can't betray Felix. She won't. "Not very well." She answers steadily, letting her smile drop as she stares at Rufio.

"Well." The boy's voice, who's only a couple years older than Henry, developmentally wise, is too young to harbor the sort of underlying darkness that Rufio's does. "That answers that."

Thankfully, he turns and walks away instead of magic-ing away. Auria rubs her arm, watching his back until it's gone. Henry puts a hand on her arm, and Auria blinks when he gives her a sympathetic look. "I don't know what just happened, but it looked upsetting. He really was a friend of yours, right?"

A friend of hers? Auria thought that friends were supposed to care for you, as much as you care for them. "You could go and talk to him? I'll wait here." Henry suggests, but Auria shakes her head, scuffing the ground with her shoe and forcing a smile.

"No. He can come and talk to me whenever he wants. Come on, there's a pond with geese outside."

* * *

 _"Alright Periwinkle." Auria stroked the horse's neck, holding tight to his hair as she urged him on. Peri started trotting, and Auria sighed contently as a light breeze flew across her face. She'd stopped momentarily at a stream, and was now pushing through the last stretch until she stopped at a town for the night._

 _The trail she was on was bright with buds of spring. Sounds of nature rose up all around her, and she felt that she'd soon relax enough to maybe enjoy the trip. Then, she turned as another horse's hooves alerted her to an oncoming traveler. She peered back at the galloping figure, but as soon as she recognized who it was, she was balking._

 _"Woah!" Peter soothed his horse, who Auria recognized as Jackie, and slowed just as he reached Auria. She too, stilled Peri into a walk, and shifted nervously in her saddle. "I didn't think I'd catch up before you made it to the town." Peter commented lightly as they settled next to each other._

 _Auria raised an eyebrow, the burn of his actions still fresh in her mind. He sighed, and as Auria continued to look forward silently, he spoke._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry about earlier. You must be wondering how you could so easily forgive a guy who so harshly threw it back in your face." Peter admitted sincerely. "I saw you heading off alone earlier, I thought you'd take Felix?"_

 _Auria shrugged. "He was busy doing something for David." She responded shortly._

 _Peter nodded, taking it in stride. "Right, he was busy, so I decided to follow you by myself. I didn't want to wait too long, so I kinda left him a note. He'll be bitter when we get back... that is, if you'll accept my help?"_

 _Peter's mare was sniffing Peri, and from Auria's experience, that could either mean she was acting friendly or she was going to bite him. "Accept your help?"_

 _Peter leaned forwards, and Auria turned to look at him. His hair, which has grown out only a little, is pushed back behind his ears. His head is lowered in his lean, and he looked up at Auria as he said "And my apology."_

 _Auria straightened herself and smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Peter." He straightened himself too, and smiled down, relieved, at his horse. Peri and Jackie playfully nipped at each other, but each are only with their lips, no biting. That would make the trip easier._

 _They sat in a full, yet comfortable silence for a few minutes, following the trail. "Rumpelstiltskin, eh? What do you need with that laddie?" Peter asked casually, but Auria knows his question is loaded._

 _"Laddie? He is hundreds of years old." Auria countered._

 _"Inaccurate. He likes people to think he's hundreds of years old...it's only one hundred. And besides I'm like five years older than him." Peter quipped and Auria shook her head amusedly._

 _"Well, no. Neverland doesn't count." Auria smirked as Peter rolled his eyes in returned sass. He gestured for her to answer the question, and she bit her lip. "Er, I thought that maybe he could help me find the baby who's first laugh made me. Well, they're obviously older by now..."_

 _Peter nodded. "I don't get it." He said frankly, and Auria glanced at him sideways. "You doing this, I mean. Why are you even going back to the fairies when they're making you struggle like this."_

 _Auria sniffed, surprised to find that she was bothered by his words. Her typically easygoing nature was failing her today. "Because, I made mistakes. Now I'm redeeming myself, because I care to make up for my mistakes."_

 _Peter frowned, apparently taking the hint that Auria was growing upset. "It's getting dark. We should make haste." Auria stated, cutting off further communication by spurring Peri into a gallop. Peter followed beside her, and they left a trail of dust in their wake._

* * *

Third Person POV

Rufio paces outside the farmhouse, his arms crossed. Zelena had failed to take the prince's courage, to which Rufio was relieved. He doesn't care for the royalty at all, but his confusion over what to do only grew when Zelena was gaining ground. He doesn't know what her plan was now, except maybe to steal the courage another way.

"Dark one?" The title still confuses Rufio, but he turns when the man walks up to him.

"Euclid Hagan. How'd it go?" Rufio inquires, and the man furrows his eyebrows. Negative, Rufio assumes.

"Are you sure this boy is the one who will help us? My kingdom needs a savior, not a child." Euclid demands, but Rufio just turns away and shrugs.

He doesn't feel like humoring the man with promises for perfection like Rumpelstiltskin would. Even now, Rufio can see the former Dark one at the edge of his field of vision. "I brought you here didn't I? I looked for an oracle," A nasty encounter that was, old swamp hags don't go modern prettily, "And she told me he was the one. If you don't like him, pick someone else. Just get him away from this town."

'From my sister,' Rufio thinks, but doesn't say aloud. Burning rejection creeps up his throat, but he shakes his head and shoos the emotions away.

"Now go."


End file.
